Voice Of An Angel
by ArcKnight342
Summary: While Izuku is away, Class 1-A discovers something shocking about the green haired teen. Inspired by Cinnamon Bun's Music by Pixel's Fanbooks.
1. Suitcases

Chapter 1: The Suitcases

Disclaimer: Do not own My Hero Academia or any of the songs used now or in the future. The songs belong to their respective artists, and My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.

It was the beginning of the winter holidays for UA High School, and the students of Class 1-A were relaxing in their dorm. Bakugo was wrecking Kaminari, Ashido, Kirishima, and Sero in Super Smash Heroes 32, Jiro was listening to music, and Shoji and Tokoyami were both reading. In the kitchen Koda and Sato's were cooking lunch in the kitchen, whilst Shoto watched, eating a bowl of soba. Asui's and Uraraka sat at the dining table, chatting about their plans for the holidays, Ojiro, Hagakure, and Aoyama's sitting a few seats down, with Yaoyorozu and Iida helping them with their studies. Mineta was nowhere to be seen.

"Ha, suck it Pikachu! Nobody can beat me!" Bakugo screamed out, as Kaminari's Pikachu was sent flying by Bakugo's Bowser.

"It's not fair, how has Bakugo not lost a life yet?" Kaminari whined, watching as Mina's Samus was currently trying to avoid Sero's Pac-Man.

Sero shrugged, "Who knows, let's gang up on him."

"That's not very manly." Kirishima says.

"Say's the one who chose Meta Knight!" Kaminari retorted.

"Must you be so loud? Some of us are trying to focus on our academic achievements." Iida called from the table.

"Shut it, Glasses you bastard!"

"How vulgar." Momo mumbles quietly.

Suddenly, there is a ding, as Izuku Midoriya steps out of the elevator, suitcase in hand. Izuku had changed a bit. He was taller, now standing at five foot eight, and he most of his baby fat was replaced by a more muscular physique, a result of his extreme workout routines. He still muttered a lot, but he had mostly gotten over his stuttering problem.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be gone for a week, Mom is taking me to Australia. Unfortunately, I won't be able to contact you because of how expensive data is." He walks to the door with his suitcase. As he opens the door, he turns around, "Also, make sure Mineta doesn't go through my room like he is doing for Bakugo's." Then he leaves, as everyone in the room freezes.

Slowly, all heads turn towards Bakugo, who was sitting motionless. His normal expression is replaced by a seething rage, as mini explosions start to dance across his hands.

"DIE!" He jumps over the lounge, and explodes up the stairs, his explosions propelling him towards his room. The rest of the class is following behind him, some to be able to stop the enraged bomber from destroying the dorms; the others to watch him severely injure the midget grape.

As they all arrived at Bakugo's floor, they see Mineta rapidly tapping the button to the elevator, freaking out as Bakugo slowly moved towards him. As the walking explosive reached the purple haired boy, the elevator chimed, and Mineta rushed in, but not before Bakugo sent an explosion at him, singing his backside.

"He's going to his room!" Sero shouted, eager to see where this would end up.

As the class descend the stairs, the elevator opens, revealing Mineta. "I'm going to roast you alive, you midget bastard!" Mineta rushes to the first door, but it was locked. Moving to the second door, he quickly opens the door, before hurrying inside, locking the door behind him.

"That's Midoriya's room." Kirishima pointed out.

That didn't stop Bakugo, as he kicked down the door, his hands sparking. The other students poke their heads through the doorway, watching as Bakugo drags a squirming Mineta out from under the bed.

"Get out here and face your punishment!"

"Wait, I'm sorry, don't hurt me! I didn't even find your porn stash." He cried, angering the spiky haired boy even more. Mineta starts flailing, trying to grab onto something.

"DIE MIDGET!" Bakugo gives one final tug, before Mineta is pulled out from his hiding place, but not before grabbing onto an item that had been hidden under the bed, which ended up being pulled out with the boy.

Bakugo drags the purple haired pervert out of the room, as Mina walks into the room to pick up what Mineta had dragged out from under Izuku's All Might themed bed, "It's a suitcase."

"An astute observation, Mina. Now let's return it to where it belongs and leave Midoriya's chamber." Iida instructs, to which he is ignored as Kaminari drops to the floor, and looks under the bed.

"Hey there are more under here." He calls, reaching under, and pulling out five more suitcases; each one was able to fit Mineta if they stuffed him in real tight.

"This is unacceptable, going through Midoriya's room, and touching his possessions, you should be ashamed for this heinous act." Iida's arms were pumping up and down in a blur.

"Oh, calm down, Iida. We can just put them back after we're done with them." Kyoka said.

Mina was shaking with anticipation, "I wonder what's inside them."

"Mortifying photos of past regrets and indignities." Tokoyami proposed.

"Maybe love letters." Ojiro shrugged, not noticing the glare that he received from the six girls in the room.

"His porn collection." Kaminari said, before receiving an earphone jack to the ear, the sound rattling his body.

Kyoka huffed, "Shut up Jamming Whey. God, you spend too much time with Mineta."

"Well," Mina starts, "Only one way to find out." As she takes the suitcase, she uses her acid to melt the lock, before lifting the lid. What were inside were not photos, love letters or a collection of porn; it was,

"CDs?" Mina was confused, "Why would Midori have CDs; you could just listen to music on phones."

"This one's the same." Sato said. Shoji leaned over his shoulder and read the label on the suitcase

"Music by Izuku Midoriya." He read, shocking everyone.

"No way, Deku sings!" Ochaco

"We have to listen to them." Toru was bouncing up and down in excitement, judging by the way her clothes were moving.

"Oh, we are. Kyoka, you have speakers in your room, don't you?" Mina asked, taking command of the situation.

"Yeah."

"Good, Sato, Koda, help Kyoka take her speakers downstairs to the t.v. Shoji, grab the suitcases. Everyone, let's go." The students left the room, leaving Iida by himself,

"Such a disgraceful act." He hunches over, before joining the others downstairs.

Five minutes later, the group of students were sitting in the living room, the speakers hooked up to the t.v; the suitcases lay on the coffee table.

"So who chooses first?" Ojiro inquires.

"Me!" – Mina

"I will!" – Ochaco

"No, I'll pick!" – Kaminari

"Moi!" – Aoyama

As they all argued, Bakugo came downstairs from finishing Mineta's punishment. He looks towards the living room, where all the others crowded around the t.v, and chooses to investigate. "What are you extras doing?" Causing the others to flinch. He sees the suitcases full of CDs, and huffs, "So you found the nerd's CDs."

"Wait, you knew?" Kirishima questions, making Bakugo scoff.

"Course I knew, Shitty Hair. I've known Deku for years." He reaches into one of the suitcases, and picks out a CD case. On the front it showed Izuku wearing a suit, as he stands at the edge of a building, looking out over the horizon.

He tosses it to Kyoka, "This is a good one, Earlobes. Called '**_High Hopes_**'." Kyoka shrugs, putting the disc in the player, before pressing start.

As the music starts, the sound of trumpets and trombones blast through the speakers, soon joined by the sound of a snare.

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

The students were stunned, the cute, stuttering cinnamon roll of their class, had a really good voice. "Wow. He can sing really well." Sero exclaimed.

"Shhh, music is playing." Mina said.

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Mama said**

**Fulfill the prophecy**

**Be something greater**

**Go make a legacy**

**Manifest destiny**

**Back in the days**

**We wanted everything, wanted everything**

**Mama said**

**Burn your biographies**

**Rewrite your history**

**Light up your wildest dreams**

**Museum victories, everyday**

**We wanted everything, wanted everything**

Izuku's singing had earned him the respect from the rest of the boys in the class. Todoroki and Iida were thinking how proud they were to be able to call the green haired boy their friend. Bakugo was smirking, as he already knew of Izuku's talent. The rest were in awe of his skill.

The girls, on the other hand, were completely infatuated with Izuku. Each of them already harboured feelings for the cinnamon roll. Izuku's talent stunned the girls, and it made them adore Izuku even more.

**Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated**

**All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Mama said**

**It's uphill for oddities**

**The stranger crusaders**

**Ain't ever wannabes**

**The weird and the novelties**

**Don't ever change**

**We wanted everything, wanted everything**

**Stay up on that rise**

**Stay up on that rise and never come down**

**Stay up on that rise**

**Stay up on that rise and never come down**

The class was starting to get really pumped up by the music, as the song came to its highpoint.

**Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated**

**All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting**

**They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me**

**So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

"He has a high vocal range, that's for sure." Momo affirmed, still in awe of Izuku's singing. She couldn't believe that the stuttering boy that could barely talk to anyone was able to sing so well.

Ochaco had a hug smile on her face, thinking about how talented her best friend and crush was.

Though nobody could see her reaction, Toru was blushing heavily from Izuku's voice. 'I wonder if he would serenade me if I asked him.'

Mina was grinning from ear to ear, her head bobbing up and down, her foot tapping the floor lightly as she swayed to the beat of the music.

Tsuyu was her ever stoic self, however there was a ghost of a blush on her face, and the corner of her lips were slightly upturned, as she listened to her love interest sing.

Kyoka was still in shock, discovering that Izuku had a good singing voice had caused her to go unresponsive.

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

"Well, that was a thing." Kaminari stated.

"It was so MANLY!" Kirishima shouted, pumped up by the music.

"That song described Midoriya perfectly." Shoji gave his own input.

"Who knew that Midoriya could sing, I wonder what else he can do?" Asui said, putting her finger to her lips.

Bakugo snorted, "There are a lot of things you don't know about the nerd."

"Well, he definitely impressed Jiro. She's frozen." Kaminari snickered, before being blasted by sound.

"S-Shut up." Kyoka stuttered, blushing as she removed her earphone jack from one of the speakers.

"Ok, next song. Who's next?" Sato asked

Before an argument could ensue, Yaoyorozu stood up and pulled up the bottom of her shirt, as a wheel sprouted from her stomach. On the wheel there was nineteen different segments, each one holding a name of one of class 1-A's students, all except Izuku of course.

"Smart thinking Yaomomo." Mina complimented, as Momo spun the wheel, which whirled around for a moment, before slowing down and landing on 'Todoroki'.

The two toned student stood up, and reached in and plucked out a disc that showed a man in a rabbit costume carrying an large live rabbit on his back. "This one is called '**_I Don't Care_**'."

When Kyoka played the CD, the t.v showed Izuku sitting on his bed, holding an electric guitar in his hand. The guitar was green in colour with red lightning.

"Wow, look at that guitar, so cool!" Toru squealed.

On screen, Izuku took a deep breath before speaking. "Ok, first time's the charm, hopefully." He reaches over and presses a recording machine. The room was assaulted by the sound of drums blasting out of the speakers. Then Izuku starts to play.

**Say my name, and his in the same breath,**

**I dare you to say they taste the same,**

**Let the leaves fall off in the summer**

**And let December glow in flames**

"He's amazing. Kyoka, what do you think?" Ochaco asked, turning to the purple haired girl, who was in awe of Izuku's skill.

"He's good, possibly better than me."

**Erase myself and let go,**

**Start it over again in Tokyo**

**These friends, they don't love you**

**They just love the hotel suites, now**

"It's a rock song, so manly!" Kirishima shouted, as he, Kaminari and Sero started to pretend like they were playing the air guitar, whilst head banging.

"Careful, Jamming Whey, you may lose some of your already small amount of brain cells." Kyoka quipped, causing Kaminari to hunch over in defeat, as the rest of the class laughed.

"Why me, I didn't even do anything wrong."

**I don't care what you think,**

**As long as it's about me**

**The best of us can find happiness, in misery**

**I don't care what you think,**

**As long as it's about me**

**The best of us can find happiness, in misery**

**Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,**

**I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants**

**Pull a breath like another cigarette,**

**Pawn shop heart trading up, said no**

**I'm the oracle in my chest,**

**Let the guitar scream like a fascist,**

**Sweat it out, shut your mouth,**

**Free love on the streets, but**

**In the alley it ain't that cheap now**

"When was this one written, because Midoriya looks younger than he does now?" Shoto looked at the back of the case.

"Says it was made two years ago."

"Wonder what Brodoriya went through to sing a song like this." Kirishima says, as Bakugo looks away, guilt evident on his face. For the past couple months, Bakugo had been reflecting on what he and everyone else had put the green haired boy through when they were younger, and he regretted it.

**I don't care what you think,**

**As long as it's about me**

**The best of us can find happiness, in misery**

**I don't care what you think,**

**As long as it's about me**

**The best of us can find happiness, in misery**

**Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,**

**As long as it's about me, you said-a**

**I don't care just what you think,**

**As long as it's about me, you said-a**

At this point the rest of the class had joined in and were now singing along with Izuku.

**I don't care (I don't care)**

**You said I don't care (I don't care)**

**Said I don't care (I don't care)**

**I don't care (I don't care),**

**I said-a, I don't care**

**I said-a, I don't care**

**I don't care what you think,**

**As long as it's about me**

**The best of us can find happiness, in misery**

**I don't care what you think,**

**As long as it's about me**

**The best of us can find happiness, in misery**

As the song ended, the class gave a round of applause, "Wow, what a song, ten out of ten for Midoriya." Sero said.

"I know right, that was amazing, so manly! It was manlier than manly. It was MANLY!" Kirishima yelled, hardening his body at the end of the sentence.

"Eh, it was alright, you haven't heard the nerd go off yet. Now that is good." Bakugo said, as he propped his feet up on the table, hands resting behind his head.

"Spin the wheel, Yaomomo, let's see who's next."

This time, the wheel landed on Mina "What's in this suitcase?" She says pointing to one of the unopened ones. Unlike the other five, this suitcase had a not attached. It said, 'Do not open. Private property of Izuku Midoriya' with his phone number under the note. Using her acid, she opens the case. Instead of CDs, it holds a bag, which said 'Tribute.'

"Tribute, huh. Let's see what's inside." Opening the bag, she pulls out a purple disc case, a lone figure walking up a winding path. Inside the case was a note, "Tribute to Kyoka Jiro, no matter what anyone else thinks of you, I LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE! KYOKA!" Mina was vibrating, a large smile splitting her face, as everyone stared at Kyoka in shock. Kyoka was blushing from head to toe, stammering.

"Wow, your boy made a love song." Kaminari said.

"How manly."

"Kirishima, what don't you think is manly?"

"Bullies, and Mineta."

"Oh."

"Shut up you two. Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Midori wrote a love song for Kyoka!?" Mina squealed.

"Hurry up and put it in!" Toru was just as ecstatic as Mina was, the two would definitely gossip about this later. "And no talking!"

As the song starts, the t.v shows an animated image of Kyoka listening to music, before Izuku walks in, takes her music player, and pulls the cassette out of the player. Sitting down on a chair, he unravels the tape, before placing it on the table and using it to make the words 'Izuku Midoriya', and '**_Just The Way You Are_**.'

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah**

If one were to look at Kyoka, they would notice that she was about to die of embarrassment, her whole body red, as she twirled one of her earphone jacks around her finger. Kaminari was about to say something but Momo created a piece of tape from her arm, before sticking it over his mouth preventing him from speaking.

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say**

Each of the other girls were all thinking the same thing, 'Did Deku/Midoriya/Midori write a love song about me.'

The guys' expressed their awe differently.

Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima were writing down the lyrics so that they could learn from how Izuku spoke about Kyoka.

Bakugo and Todoroki were smirking; this seemed like something that Izuku would do.

While the rest were shocked at Izuku being able to write a love song for anyone. Sure he had gotten over his stuttering, but he was still a nervous person. They couldn't see him saying 'I love you,' much less sing someone a love song.

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

The image on the table gives way to Izuku playing the piano, surprising everyone once more with his musical skills.

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**Yeah**

"Oh My GOD!" Mina exclaims

"Magnifique!" Aoyama applauds.

"What a man!" Toru adds.

"That's my line." Kirishima says dejectedly.

"Shush Kirishima, gentle sex is talking." Mina waves him off, before walking in front of a bright red Kyoka and snapping her fingers in front of her face, "Wow, she's out of it."

"We might as well move while waiting for Jiro to respond." Ojiro commented, walking over to the wheel and spinning it. It lands on Momo. Momo chooses a disc from the first case, much to the other girls' irritation.

"It's called '**_Unstoppable_**'."

"Why that one?" Tsuyu questions her.

Momo blushes, "I like the cover." She hands the case to Tsuyu as everyone crowds around her. The cover depicts Izuku in nothing but shorts holding up a spherical object. It shows off his muscular chest and glorious eight-pack.

"Damn, Yaomomo didn't know you were one for eye candy." Toru teased. Snatching the case from Tsuyu, she put the disk in the player.

**There's a moment  
In your bones when  
When the fire takes over  
Blood is running  
Heart is pumping  
As the battle gets closer  
Ooh, they can say what they want now  
Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out**

**We can be heroes everywhere we go  
We can have all that we ever want  
Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
Standing on top like a champion  
Keep your silver, give me that gold  
You'll remember when I say  
We can be heroes everywhere we go  
Keeping us down is impossible  
'Cause we're unstoppable**

Tsuyu was confused, "Who's Ali?"

Before Momo could answer, Sato chimes in "Muhammad Ali was an American boxer from the 20th century. He revolutionised boxing, and was known as the one of the most celebrated sports figures of that time."

"Wow, didn't expect that from Sato." Kaminari said, shocked. (I know, I'm horrible)

"What can I say, I love learning about the fighters from the past."

"Ah, I see you take your studies on athletic accomplishments seriously. Well done, Sato, you are to be commended for your eager academics." Tenya beamed.

"Dude, way to kill the mood." Sero said quietly.

**Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
Oh woah, we're unstoppable**

**Every spotlight  
Every sound byte  
Everybody who gave up  
Is just the fuel for  
Wanting it more  
Than anybody against us  
Ooh, they can say what they want now  
Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out**

**We can be heroes everywhere we go  
We can have all that we ever want  
Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
Standing on top like a champion  
Keep your silver, give me that gold  
You'll remember when I say  
We can be heroes everywhere we go  
Keeping us down is impossible  
'Cause we're unstoppable**

"This song is definitely something that Midoriya would write, singing about heroes." Todoroki says.

"This song isn't about pro heroes, Half n Half. It's about the regular people stepping up to be heroes, whether they're doctors, policemen, or anyone else." Bakugo grumbled.

"How do you know that?"

"I was with the nerd when he wrote the song."

"Oh."

"Props to Midoriya for thinking about the other people that save lives." The others agreed with Sero's statement.

**Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
Oh woah, we're unstoppable**

**Ooh, they can say what they want now  
Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out**

**We can be heroes everywhere we go  
We can have all that we ever want  
Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
Standing on top like a champion  
Keep your silver, give me that gold  
You'll remember when I say  
We can be heroes everywhere we go  
Keeping us down is impossible  
We're unstoppable**

**Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
We're unstoppable**

"Hot..."

"Looks like Jiro's woken up." Kaminari pointed to the previously catatonic girl, who was mumbling to herself.

"What was that Kyoka?" Mina asks.

"Nothing, let's move on." Kyoka said. Momo nods before spinning the wheel.

"Next is Koda." Koda, who hadn't spoken a word since he had sat down, nodded, before rummaging around the bag that they found in the last suitcase. He pulled one out called 'Class 1-A', with a photo of the class outside of dorms on the cover.

"He made a song about all of us. How sweet."

**"Ok, before I start, I need to thank Shinso from class 1-C for letting me borrow his voice changer, otherwise this wouldn't be possible."**

"Why does he need a voice changer?" Ojiro questioned in confusion

**Deku**

**Call me Deku I'm starting out on this cypher**

**I was quirkless but by working I'm deserving something higher**

**It's my purpose I'm versing my present, future and my past**

**So I'm gonna rock the mic with a Detroit Smash!**

**Taking a second and breaking my limit**

**I'm hitting with everything the pain I can feel it**

**I'm straining my muscles I tussle with enemies**

**Better be ready I'm more than a critical**

**I spit it exhibit it all night**

**I'm killing it chilling with All Might**

**A villain inhibited by my ability**

**In minutes you're watching my school fight**

"What the hell, Midoriya's rapping! That is so sick!" Kaminari shouts throwing his arms in the air.

"But what does it mean that he was quirkless?" Ochaco asked.

Bakugo started to sweat bullets, "Tell you some other time, Round Face."

**Tsukuyomi**

**When you cross this bird**

**You might get to see me wild the talons**

**So absurd how I'm applying subverse talents**

**Yes I'm cursed, carry a demon, I'm full of malice**

**Even worse for you when striking a bitter balance**

**Dark claws harming the vermin that are below me**

**Star wars, armed with determination and ONI**

**Get back I've been endangering those who know me**

**Jet Black Hero they calling me Tsukuyomi**

"Revelry in the dark." Tokoyami nodded with his arms crossed.

**Uravity**

**I'll make you float as I'm messing with zero gravity**

**Don't mean to gloat when I'm calculating these strategies**

**Rapidly climbing casually my quirk "lacks in lethality"**

**But actually your apathy will lead straight to you casualty**

**I'll happily fight for justice with all of my capacity**

**My motive's money, thankfully that don't define morality**

**Reality is I'm just helping others for my family**

**I'm saving all humanity, don't you mess with Uravity**

"Yeah, Ochaco, get it!" Mina was break dancing in the middle of the room; everyone else was bobbing their heads to the beat. Ochaco was blushing heavily.

**Ingenium**

**I've got many a twitch, that's the Tenya Itch**

**I'm like my test scores, I got plenty of tics**

**Academic, educated, but I never skip leg day**

**Still regretful of the day that I met Stain**

**Enraged by what he did to my brother Tensei**

**I didn't handle it the best way I dare say**

**Left my hand damaged in remembrance of fair play**

**I'm representing class 1-A they're my best mates**

"Is your hand still damaged, Iida?" Todoroki's question was received with a nod from the taller male. "You should get it fixed, or you might damage it even more."

**Froppy**

**Ribbit ribbit exhibit a hero's spirit**

**I'm in it and so I'll win it**

**When I'm swimming, yeah, I won't stop**

**This frog's idyllic**

**Not a gimmick in a minute**

**I'll be launching in to kill it**

**Like a frog I'm bringing mad hops**

**My tongue's deadly spitting and I take charge**

**And then I'm turning invisible with my camouflage**

**In the water no villain can dare to stop me**

**You're looking sloppy now you're facing Froppy**

"Woah, watch out y'all Tsu's coming in hot."

**Cellophane**

**Lucky 13 of the A-1 team**

**Kid I spit great mixtapes, stick your team**

**Wraps so clean and I'm sealing all the matches**

**Now that Cellophane will bring the pain**

**All wrapped up in a package**

**Getting shipped with tons of damage**

**But there's no send backs**

**Shut you up with my bind attacks**

**Get back cause you know that I'll be winnin'**

**In this sticky situation so I think you better stick it**

"Is it just me or is Sero a low budget Spider-Man?" Kaminari said.

"Woah, dude that is harsh." Kirishima retorted.

"I wouldn't be talking, Pikachu reject." Bakugo's input made the whole class burst out laughing.

**Tentacole**

**(Yeah) You can call me wall that have ears**

**Door that have eyes**

**Meaning I'm cavalier when it comes to fighting just like a spy**

**In close combat, my dupli-arms is coming for the harm**

**And I'm laughing at you if you're trying disarm**

**I'll sacrifice for everybody exhausting my quirk**

**Even when I'm down for the count, I'm disguising my smirk**

**You can cut off all of my limbs and still coming with a burst**

**Class 1-A will always come first**

"What do you look like under the mask, Shoji?" Asked Tokoyami.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Shoji replied, as Dark Shadow laughed at Tokoyami's frown.

**Earphone Jack**

**It's ya edgy girl Earphone Jack**

**Utilizing my quirk in both stealth and combat**

**I guess I can see how you think I fell flat**

**But let me show you I can make up for that**

**With punk rock attacks**

**When my earlobes are growing**

**You know they whipping and probing**

**Now they gotchu' tip toeing**

**Finding the range that my tone is**

**It's not your typical motion**

**And my moves don't need compression**

**It's just another jam session**

**Beat you with my form of expression**

"Am I edgy?"

"If I said yes, what would you do?"

"Probably jab you in the throat."

"Jury is still out."

**Chargebolt**

**It's time to put in work I got this cypher on lock**

**Look I don't need my quirk when this verse will leave you shocked**

**Like a battery, I got the juice, so they put me in a box**

**When my positive meets negative I'm like "So watt?"**

**You don't want that static with me homie it's fatal**

**I got So much energy I'm plugged in without the cable**

**On the low I'll leave everybody on the scene disabled**

**I'm underrated but in a flash I'll leave you endangered**

Kaminari jumped out of his seat, "Damn, Midoriya made me sound badass!"

**Todoroki**

**It's Todoroki I chose to be cold and lonely**

**Nobody can hold me with the inferno I'm overloading**

**From a broken home to know hero**

**I'm going up slowly but surely**

**And be better than Endeavor whether it's hot or it's snowing**

**Even if I'm behind, I'll be sure to make Bakugo see**

**I do it for all of his might or to stop killer stain**

**Forget any trophy**

**So now that you're immobilised and then frozen in pain**

**No-one can approach me**

**Put up a wall of my ice or a wall of my flames**

**To build your enclosing**

"What was that, Icy Hot bastard? You think you're better than me? I'll kill you!" Explosions popped along his hands, as he glared at Todoroki.

"Why are you angry at me, Midoriya was the one who wrote the lyrics." Was his response.

**Sugarman**

**Give me 10 grams of white then I'm activated**

**Wait I'm talking bout the sugar that I took**

**Got a sweet tooth for taking out these villains**

**Cause they're agitating**

**Plus the girlies like a guy that can cook**

**Call me Sato the Macho I'm saving these streets**

**Yeah these nachos are not yours I need me a treat**

**And this crime fighting's hard work it can leave me beat**

**But like candy and cakes being me is real sweet**

"Ha, we sure do. That cake you made when you first moved in was amazing." Mina squealed, remembering the sweet deliciousness that was Sato's cooking.

"You obviously haven't tried Deku's cooking. The shitty nerd is alright at that."

"Wow a compliment from you, that's some high praise."

"Shut it, Earlobes!"

**Pinky**

**The corrosive caped crusader Pinky here to save the day**

**End up taking centre stage upon these lyrics that I lay up**

**Easy going, I'm passionate, in battle I'm not passive**

**See it flowing, I don't spit fire, I spit acid**

**Hypnotic fashion sense I leave you in a trance**

**I'm good at fighting my other skills are in dance**

**Protect my friends we're going in on advance**

**Mina Ashido you don't even stand a chance**

"Oh, yeah, take that!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kirishima was so confused.

**Red Riot**

**Kirishima's here everybody stand down**

**I'mma activate a quirk and give your chest a hand pound**

**With these 'Red Gun Turrets' yeah the target is locked**

**I'm a boulder with a boner man I'm hard as a rock**

**I'm unbreakable cannot penetrate this armour**

**And I don't need a little blue pill to get harder**

**I'm full of energy enemies looking dead tired**

**Blood running in the street you can call it Red Riot**

"Ok, now that was manly!"

"'I'm a boulder with a boner man I'm as hard as a rock.' That's fucking gold." Bakugo was laughing his ass off, so much so that he fell out of his seat.

**Anima**

**I'm the quiet type, lying with the wildlife**

**When I'm on you wouldn't even need subtitle lines**

**Nervous around others, I'm the last one who would yell loud**

**But to be a hero then I need to break this she'll now**

**Yo it's Koda bringing massive noise flowing with that anivoice**

**That timid kid with rabbit toys no longer actin coy**

**Drinking honey tea, facing my fear of bugs and bees**

**Get a bull stampeding with words like I'm Douglby**

"Wow, look at you go, Koda." Sato said, patting Koda on the back as the shy boy blushed profusely from the attention.

**Can't Stop Twinkling**

**Never needed fame or money I can get it later**

**Even though it hurts my tummy when I use my Navel Laser**

**I have got finesse snazzier than all the rest**

**I'm the best, nothing less, being honest, not a flex**

**I'm a threat, it's getting harder to stomach**

**I've got the smarts and I love it**

**I'm certainly perfect, it hurts just like the art of seduction**

**Heart of a puma Get ready to lose**

**I'll be spreading the truth and y'all are stupid**

**If you choose to fight against the Yuga**

"That was surprisingly good." Ashido complimented.

"Of course it was, it was about moi." Yuga puffed out his chest, getting an eye roll from everyone else in the room.

**Creati**

**I've got the quirk 'Creation' and patience to work it**

**Balancing equations don't even need to research it**

**Sequencing elements, a testament to intelligence**

**You better watch out, cuz I'm not feeling very benevolent**

**If a person's in trouble just wait and see what I'll do**

**I can literally make anything, overpowered who?**

**Overpowered who? I meant I'll overpower you**

**It's true, sincerely class 1-A's Momo Yaoyorozu**

"Deku seems to think pretty highly of you Yaomomo." Ochaco commented offhandedly, not seeing the blush that appeared on the girls face.

**Grape Juice**

**Where the ladies at? (Ay) Where the ladies at? (Ay)**

**Mineta's here to peek at women's that I'm gazing at**

**People thinking that I'm weak but you know what I say to that**

**Leave you in a sticky situation with my grape attacks**

**Underestimating me? You're lacking information**

**Incapacitation, when you're facing me, frustration**

**Master of flirtation, pretty much the top dog**

**You ain't ever coming close when I pop off**

"That little grape shit thinks he's the top dog? There is no one better than me!" Bakugo proclaimed loudly.

"Whatever happened to Mineta, anyway?" Sero asked.

"I blasted him out of the window."

"You what! Bakugo, that is shameful behaviour!"

"Fuck off, glasses."

**Tailman**

**Ojiro, the Tailman, you get what you train for**

**Master martial artist, black belt on my waist tho**

**Nobody even really understands me**

**Got intelligence, can't predict any hit that I'm landing**

**A classmate you confide in with dignity**

**You can wear a costume all I got on is a Gi**

**Noble attitude that's my personality**

**Accept results that I earn with my own abilities**

"Woooaaaah, get em!" The class shouted.

**Invisible Girl**

**Take you by surprise, yeah, I can do it easy**

**Miss me with your eyes yeah you can't even see me**

**No matter what you try, yeah, you can never beat me**

**Feels a little cheesy, like a wish from a genie**

**When it comes to action, my quirk is in light refraction**

**So it has the side effect of never being a distraction**

**Sneak up on my enemies, let me be the best assassin**

**Toru Hagakure, you can feel my passion**

"That was pretty cool!" Toru squeaked, bouncing in her seat.

"Shut up, you extras. It's my turn." Bakugo was eager to see what Izuku said about him.

**Bakugo**

**I don't think you other heroes are even listening**

**Maybe I should focus your attention with some glycerin**

**You don't even get it there's really no competition**

**I'm lighting these rookies up boi I'm slaying on every mission**

**Ill show them once for all little Deku won't know what hit him**

**I will get the recognition, exploding the opposition**

**I will be the greatest hero, that ever took the position**

**So come at me little b****es I'll make you wish that you didn't**

"Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about, nobody is better than me!"

A voice came from the door, "How arrogant, Class 1-A thinks they are better than us. I'm sorry Baka-go, how was your provisional licencing exam?" All of Class 1-A turned towards the entrance to see all of Class 1-B.

"What you say, you bastard!?"

"That's enough out of you." Itsuka, big sister of Class 1-B, says, as she brings an enlarged fist down on Monoma's neck, effectively knocking him out.

Momo stood up and made her way to the other class, "Itsuka, what brings you here?"

"Well, we were on our way back to the dorms after a day out at the beach, when we heard music blasting from your dorm. We just came to investigate."

"What music are you listening to?" Setsuna asked, as she poked her head over the lounge to take a peek at the suitcases.

"We're listening to Midoriya sing." Ochaco explained to the newcomers what had happened today, how they had found the suitcases under Izuku's bed, and how they were filled with songs that he had sung.

"Wow, didn't know the little green bean had it in him." Tetsutetsu said.

"I did." Yui said quietly.

"How did you know he sung?" Kendo raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"We have sung together before."

"Really, you and mean green, huh. What's going on there?" Setsuna teased.

"You might have some competition there, we found a love song dedicated to Kyoka." Mina smirked, watching as the purple haired rocker's blush grew increasingly more prominent.

"Really? I need to hear this." Setsuna giggled.

"We can listen to it tomorrow. It's getting late, and curfew is in an hour. See you later." Placing a still unconscious Monoma on her shoulder, Itsuka walked out of Class 1-A's dorm, the rest of her class following her.

Momo turned around and clapped her hands together. "Well, I think it is time for dinner. Who is hungry?"

Hey guys, I know I've been away for a long while but I am back! It took me about six hours for me to write this, so I don't exactly expect it to be any good. If anyone is wondering, I know I used the first names for the girls but not for the guys. The reason for that is because in the anime, the girls call each other by their first names or nicknames, whilst the guys just use their last names.

If you have read my first story, The Kanto Guardian, no I am not abandoning the story; I just have a lot of things on my plate, between work, tafe and my social life I don't really have a lot of free time. Well, I'm out. Laters.

Songs used:

1\. High Hopes – Panic! At the Disco

2\. I Don't Care – Fall Out Boy

3\. Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars

4\. Unstoppable – The Score

5\. Class 1-A – Rustage


	2. The Big Reveal

Chapter 2: The Big Reveal

Hey everyone thanks for all the positive support on my new story. I have gone through the reviews, and will be adding some of the suggested songs in either the next chapter or the one afterwards, since I already had this chapter's line-up finished.

I saw that Pixel's Handbook read and reviewed my story. Honestly that felt pretty good. Go read his stories, they are amazing. I was halfway through this chapter when his latest chapter for Cinnamon Bun's Music was posted, and I saw that we used one of the same songs, but I just left because it is one of my all time favourite songs.

Please keep reviewing and sending me songs, I've already seen some songs that would work really well with the storyline. Thanks and enjoy.

The next morning:

Most of Class 1-A, with the exception of Mineta, who was in the Nurse's Office with Recovery Girl, having broken three ribs and his left leg from falling out of the window, Bakugo who 'couldn't be fucked getting out of bed', and Kirishima, who was at the gym, were seated around the dining table and were eating breakfast. They were waiting for Class 1-B to arrive so that they could keep listening to Izuku's music.

"So," Kaminari started, as he scooped a spoonful of fruit loops out of a bowl, "I was thinking..."

"Oh no, it's the end of the world."

"Shut up, Jiro!" He retorted, flicking a fruit loop at the purple haired girl. He sighs, "Anyway, how did Midoriya hide this for so long? We have been living together for about half a year."

Tsuyu put a finger to her lips, "Maybe he waited for us to leave before playing."

"The rooms are soundproof." Sato called from the kitchen, as he continued to cook for the rest of his classmates.

Toru spoke up, "He could have gone to the Gym Gamma."

As the group of students contemplated the issue, the entrance to the dorms opens, as Kirishima walks in wearing workout clothes, a towel around his neck.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"We are just wondering how Midori snuck around without us noticing." Ojiro said, as he took a bite of the apple in his hand. Kirishima rubbed his chin, a look of thought on his face, before shrugging.

"No clue." He stretches, "Well I'm going to take a shower, then go wake up Bakugo."

"Be careful. You know he is not a morning person." Sero muttered. With a nod, Kirishima walked away to the showers.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Iida, having finished his meal, stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he found Class 1-B standing in front of him.

"Ah, you are here. Please, come in." He let the group inside, as the rest of the class greeted them.

Everyone moved over to the living area, as Mina opened the suitcases. "Wow, Midoriya sure has a lot of CDs." Awase commented, picking up a couple of CD cases, examining each one before putting them back in the suitcase. "What's in that one?" He asked, pointing at the last case.

"That one is for his tributes. Those are the songs that he dedicated to us, like Kyoka's love song." Mina answered.

"Before we begin, we must wait for Kirishima and Bakugo to arrive." Momo said. Suddenly an explosion rocked the building, shaking the foundation.

"What in God's name was that!" Kamakiri shouted in alarm, gripping the sides of the chair he was sitting in. Ibara smacked the back of his head with one of the vines that made up her hair.

"Do not use the lord's name in vain." Kamakiri grumbled, incensed that the holy woman scolded him.

"That would be Kirishima waking Bakugo up." As Shoji said this, Kirishima came bolting down the stairs, Bakugo on his heels, emitting explosions from his hands.

"YOUR DEAD SHITTY HAIR!" Kirishima had run around the dining table, as Bakugo chased him. Unfortunately for Kirishima, Bakugo smartened up, and used his explosions to jump over the table and tackle the red haired boy to the ground. He grabs the front of Kirishima's singlet, and shakes him violently. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT WAKING ME UP?"

Kirishima started to become dizzy from all the shaking, "N-not t-to d-do i-it." Bakugo lets go of him, brushes his hands on his own shirt, before turning away.

"And don't you forget it, you shitty extra." He then realises that the rest of the class, as well as Class 1-B were staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Bakugo, come on we're about to start." Bakugo jumps over the back of the lounge, pushes Kaminari onto the floor, and steals his spot on the lounge. Kaminari just moved over to one of the chairs, knowing not to argue with Bakugo.

"Whose first, ponytail?" Momo pulled up the bottom of her shirt once again, and the same wheel as yesterday popped out, except this one also included Class 1-B's names. Spinning the wheel, the first student chosen was 'Kirishima'.

"Manly!" Kirishima shouted, as he grabbed as CD from the tribute case.

"Ah, going straight for it, good on you Kiri!" Mina approved, "What's the song?"

"It's called '**_Stereo Hearts_**'." He shows the cover, which is a gramophone that is connected to a heart.

"Who is it dedicated to?" Tsuyu said with a vacant look on her face. Opening the CD case, Kirishima read out the caption, "To the radiant Itsuka Kendo, I think of you every time I sing this song."

Class 1-B burst out laughing as Itsuka turns as red as her hair. "Hahaha this is amazing!" Setsuna whips out her phone. "I need to record this."

Itsuka, thoroughly embarrassed, chops Itsuka on the head with a enlarged fist, "Shut up Setsuna."

Kirishima inserts the CD into the player, and the t.v turns on. It shows Izuku sitting on a flight of stairs, a boombox sitting next to him. Suddenly his shadow starts to sing.

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio (Yeah, haha)  
Turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up a little bit)  
This melody was meant for you (Right there)  
Just sing along to my stereo (Izuku Midoriya baby)**

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
Like it read well, check it Midori, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

"Wait, so Deku has had a girlfriend before?" Ochaco asked, as all the girls' faces held expressions of horror.

Bakugo just shook his head, "I'll explain after the song."

"I'm still surprised that he can rap." Setsuna said, as the rest of her class nodded, their jaws hanging slightly. Meanwhile, Itsuka was watching the t.v with red cheeks.

**If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note (Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)**

**Make me your radio (Uh-uh)  
Turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo, let's go**

**If I was an old-school, fifty pound boom box (Remember them)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (Turn it up)  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop (Peace)  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mix tape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate (Never know)**

"Woah, whose car is that?" Rin asked, as the screen shows Izuku sitting on top of a green car the same colour as his hair, with two silver stripes down the middle. (Search up 2014 Chevrolet Camaro green. First picture.)

"That's the nerd's car." Bakugo huffed.

"Since when does Brodoriya have a car?" Kirishima asked confused, since he had never seen Izuku drive before.

"Deku and I got our licences after the provisional licencing exam. Deku has been building that car with the crazy bitch from the support course."

"Hatsume?" Fumikage questioned, as Iida winced, the embarrassment from the Sports Festival still fresh in his mind.

"Yeah that one. The two nerd's built it with parts that Deku found while cleaning Dagobah Municipal Beach Park."

"Wait, that was Midoriya?" Todoroki was stunned. He lived in Musutafu, and was surprised that the person that cleaned up the beach was his green haired friend.

"Yeah, that was the nerd's training for, like ten months before the exam."

**I think finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Keep myself inside your head, like your favourite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

**My heart's a stereo (Yeah)  
It beats for you, so listen close (Listen)  
Hear my thoughts in every note (Oh, oh)**

**Make me your radio (Come on)  
Turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo (Sing along like)**

"Midoriya sweet." Pony said in her broken Japanese.

"Yeah, 'My heart's a stereo, it beats for you, so listen close.' That is so romantic." Toru giggled lightly.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo (Yeah)  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo, let's go**

**I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)  
I take your hand and pull it closer to mine (Yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Yeah, yeah, come on)**

**My heart's a stereo (Yeah)  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note (Oh, oh, oh)**

**Make me your radio (Ah-huh)  
Turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo (To my stereo)  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo (It's your boy, Izuku, Class 1-A baby)**

"That was so cute!" Mina squealed, as she and Setsuna bounced around the room.

"I wonder if Midoriya would take me for a joy ride." Setsuna said.

"I'm sure if you asked, Midoriya give you a ride in his car." Honenuki said. Setsuna's smirk widened.

"Who said anything about a car?"

Itsuka, Iida and Ibara were exasperated, "Setsuna!/That is shameful behaviour!/Such lewd and reprehensible thoughts!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Itsuka, you were blushing like crazy through the whole song. And Ibara, I saw the look you were giving him." Ibara had the decency to blush.

"I only thought he was talented."

"Yeah, sure you did, O Holy One."

Itsuka, seeing that Ibara was about to attack Setsuna, decided to step in. "Okay, enough you two. Lets move on."

Next on the list was Tsuyu, who once again, chose from the tribute case. "This one's called '**_Classic_**'."

"Sounds like an opera song or something." Bondo remarked, as the class groaned loudly. Tsuyu opens the case, "Dedicated to Pony, a classic in any time." Pony grinned widely, her cheeks red.

"My go."

Inserting the disk, the crowd of students were greeted by Izuku standing on a stage, wearing a green suit.

"Wow, Midoriya knows how to clean up." Kinoko whistled, as all the girls blushed.

**Hey! Where's the drum?**

"This is more like it!" Kaminari shouts, as the drums are played in the background.

**Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style**

**Ooh pretty baby  
This world might have gone crazy  
The way you saved me,  
Who could blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**

**You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic**

"You hear that Pony? The green bean wants you bad." Pony blushes, as the rest of the girls glare at Tsuburaba for making that comment.

"He is so manly." Tetsutetsu exclaims.

"I know, right? So manly." Kirishima and Tetsutetsu fist bump with hardened fists.

**Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style**

**Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back  
Keep it real to real in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle**

"Does Midoriya own a Cadillac as well?" Kaibara asks.

"Nah, his Auntie Inko does."

"How rich is their family?" Sero asks incredulously.

"Not very, Auntie has to work overtime at the hospital, and the nerd works at the local cafe on weekends, just so they can pay rent."

"What about Deku's Dad." Ochaco questions.

Bakugo sneers, "His deadbeat dad left them when Deku was four. He hasn't spoken to them in twelve years."

"Wow. So how can they afford a Cadillac as well as a Chevrolet?"

"Deku built his car from spare parts. Anything he didn't have he bought with money from his job. The Cadillac was a gift from someone." Bakugo said, as he thinks about the relationship between Inko and All Might.

**I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**

**You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
One of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic**

**Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70's dream and an 80's best  
Hepburn, Pony, Marilyn, massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic**

Shoda spoke up for the first time, "Midoriya sure loves to rap."

"It's part of the reason that the damn nerd got over his stuttering problem."

**You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic**

"That was so awesome! Midoriya is hot!" Those who could understand what Pony was saying smirked, while the others looked at her in confusion.

"Anyway, what are everyone's thoughts on the song?"

"It was maqnifique." Aoyama commented, sparkling.

"I love his raps. They are pretty cool." Kaibara said, as Manga produced a speech bubble with a thumbs up in it.

"Sexy." Pony said happily, causing Setsuna to snigger.

"Anyway, Setsuna your next." Momo called out, having spun the wheel.

"Alright, my turn." Going to one of the normal cases, she picks out one of the CDs, "Here we go, '**_Godzilla_**'."

"Of course you would go with a song called Godzilla." Itsuka teased her lizard quirked friend, who only grinned in return.

"Here we go you extras, this is rapping to the max. Hurry up, Lizard Lips." Flipping the bird at the explosive boy, she inserts the disc. (**Shinso**, **Izuku, ****_Both_**)

**(****Ugh, you're a monster****)**

**I can swallow a bottle of alcohol and I'll feel like Godzilla  
Better hit the deck like the card dealer  
My whole squad's in here, walking around the party  
A cross between a zombie apocalypse and big Bobby "The  
Brain" Heenan which is probably the  
Same reason I wrestle with mania  
Shady's in this bitch, I'm posse'd up  
Consider it to cross me a costly mistake  
If they sleepin' on me, the hoes better get insomnia  
ADHD, Hydroxycut  
Pass the Courvoisi' (****ayy, ayy****)**

"Midoriya swore!" Kaminari jumped up, shrieking in surprise. "The cinnamon bun swore! It's the end of the world!"

"Shut up, stop overreacting." Kuroiro grumbled, rubbing his ears from the loud noise that the electric blonde had emitted.

**In AA with an AK, melee, finna set it like a playdate  
Better vacate, retreat like a vacay, mayday (****ayy****)  
This beat is cray-cray, Ray J, H-A-H-A-H-A  
Laughing all the way to the bank, I spray flames  
They cannot tame or placate the**

**Monster**** (ayy)**

"Is that Shinso from the general studies course; the one with the brainwashing quirk? How many people know that Midoriya sings?" Kamakiri asked, as the voice switched from Izuku to the purple haired boy from Class 1-C.

"Well there is me, Purple People Eater, Bob Cut over there," He gestures to Yui with his thumb before continuing, "The crazy bitch from the support course, Blondie from I-Island, the runt, Tin Tin, Mr. Depressed, and Blueberry Airhead." The two classes stared at Bakugo in confusion.

"Who?" Rin voiced his misunderstanding.

Bakugo grunted, "Shinso, Kodai, Hatsume, Melissa, Eri, Togata, Amajiki and Nejire."

"Oh."

**You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster (****yeah****)  
I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster (****yeah****)  
When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers  
I look like a villain outta those blockbusters  
****_Godzilla, fire spitter, monster_****  
Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet  
****_Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster_****  
Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet**

**I'm just a product of Slick Rick and Onyx, told 'em, "Lick the balls"  
Had 'em just appalled at so many things that pissed 'em off  
It's impossible to list 'em all  
And in the midst of all this  
I'm in a mental hospital with a crystal ball  
Tryna see, will I still be like this tomorrow?  
Risperdal, voices whisper  
My fist is balled back up against the wall, pencil drawn  
This is just the song to go ballistic on  
You just pulled a pistol on the guy with the missile launcher  
I'm just a Loch Ness, the mythological  
Quick to tell a bitch screw off like a fifth of Vodka  
When you twist the top of the bottle, I'm a**

**Monster**** (ayy)  
****You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster**** (yeah)****  
I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster**** (yeah)****  
When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers  
I look like a villain outta those blockbusters  
****_Godzilla, fire spitter, monster_****  
Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet  
****_Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster_****  
Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet**

"You know, Midoriya is really good at rapping, how is that?"

"My guess is that his muttering has allowed him to communicate faster than an average human is able to, permitting him to rap at excessive speeds." Iida said with finality.

"My god, do you ever fucking shut up? That was the geekiest sentence ever! Have you heard yourself speak before, Glasses?"

That riled the blue haired speedster up, "How rude!" He shouted, his arms chopping the air, "Are you sure you should be here?"

As the two argued, the rest of their class just watched with exasperated looks, as if this happens way too often.

**If you never gave a damn, raise your hand  
'Cause I'm about to set trip, vacation plans  
I'm on point like my index is, so all you will ever get is  
The motherfuckin' finger (finger), prostate exam ('xam)  
How can I have all these fans and perspire?  
Like a liar's pants, I'm on fire  
And I got no plans to retire and I'm still the man you admire  
These chicks are spazzin' out, I only get more handsome and flier  
I got 'em passin' out like what you do when you hand someone flyers  
And what goes around comes around just like the blades on a chainsaw  
'Cause I caught the flap of my dollar stack right off the bat like a baseball  
Like Kid Ink, bitch, I got them racks with so much ease that they call me Diddy  
'Cause I make bands and I call getting cheese a cakewalk (cheesecake) yeah  
Bitch, I'm a player, I'm too motherfuckin' stingy for Cher  
Won't even lend you an ear, ain't even pretending to care  
But I tell a bitch I'll marry her if she'll bury her  
Face on my genital area, the original Richard Ramirez  
Christian Rivera, 'cause my lyrics never sit well  
So they wanna give me the chair  
Like a paraplegic, and it's scary, call it Harry Caray  
'Cause every Tom and Dick and Harry carry a Merriam motherfuckin' dictionary  
Got 'em swearing up and down, they can't spit, this shit's hilarious  
It's time to put these bitches in the obituary column  
We wouldn't see eye to eye with a staring problem  
Get the shaft like a steering column (Mark Jack)**

**Trigger happy, pack heat, but it's black ink  
Evil half of the Bad Meets Evil  
That means take a back seat  
Take it back to Fat Petes with a maxi, single  
Look at my rap sheet, what attracts these people  
Is my gangster, bitch, like Apache with a catchy jingle  
I stack chips, you barely got a half-eaten Cheeto**

Having finished arguing with Iida, Bakugo looked at the t.v with interest, "Here it comes."

"Here what comes?"

"Just listen, Man Hands!" He retaliated, causing Itsuka to look at the walking explosive with withering contempt.

**Fill 'em with the venom and eliminate 'em  
Other words, I Minute Maid 'em  
I don't wanna hurt 'em, but I did 'em in a fit of rage  
I'm murderin' again, nobody will evade him  
Finna kill 'em and dump all the fuckin' bodies in the lake  
Obliterating everything, incinerate and renegade 'em  
And I make anybody who want it with the pen afraid  
But don't nobody want it, but they're gonna get it anyway  
'Cause I'm beginnin' to feel like I'm mentally ill  
I'm Atilla, kill or be killed, I'm a killer, be the vanilla gorilla  
You're bringin' the killer within me out of me  
You don't want to be the enemy of the demon who went in me  
Or being the recievin' enemy, what stupidity it'd be  
Every bit of me is the epitome of a spitter  
When I'm in the vicinity, motherfucker, you better duck  
Or you finna be dead the minute you run into me  
A hunnid percent of you is a fifth of a percent of me  
I'm 'bout to fuckin' finish you bitch, I'm unfadable  
You wanna battle, I'm available, I'm blowin' up like an inflatable  
I'm undebatable, I'm unavoidable, I'm unevadable  
I'm on the toilet bowl, I got a trailer full of money and I'm paid in full  
I'm not afraid to pull the...**

**Man, stop  
Look what I'm plannin', haha**

The two classes were stunned into silence and awe. Midoriya had rapped so fast that most of them didn't even understand what he was saying. Shoto was the first one to come to his senses,

"What the fuck." This set off a chain reaction, as the rest of the students broke out of their stupor.

"That was SO MANLY!" Kirishima shouted, tears of happiness falling down his cheeks.

"SO MANLY!" Tetsutetsu was also crying, as the two hardening quirk users fist bumped.

Monoma was impressed, but he wasn't about to admit that in front of the others, "I guess it wasn't a total disappointment. Too bad he can't be like that all the time." He goaded, Bakugo rising to the bait.

"What was that, Copy Prick! I will squash you like a bug!"

"Enough." Momo had had enough of the arguing for one day. She clapped her hands together, trying to calm herself down, "How about we have a break, have lunch, and then we can resume once we are all refreshed?"

"Sounds good." Itsuka said, as the two girls got their classes to leave the room, heading to the kitchen.

It was around 3pm when the students arrived back in the living room. "So who is choosing?" Shishida asked politely.

Momo spins the wheel, "Next up is Monoma." Causing everyone to groan. They all knew that Monoma would most likely try to start something.

Looking through the cases, Monoma finally finds a CD that was to his liking. "This seems appropriate, the song is called '**_On My Own_**'."

"Just shut the fuck up already, Malfoy." The two classes burst out laughing at Bakugo's joke.

"Hahaha, who knew that Baka-go read Harry Potter?" Toru giggled from where she was rolling around on the floor.

"I don't!" A pause.

"The nerd got me into it." Everyone just laughed harder at his pouty face.

Trying to save face from getting burned, Monoma tried to deflect the attention, "Anyway, let us commence."

As the blonde entered the disc, the t.v showed Izuku in Gym Gamma, with a stool, a speaker, and his guitar. "Wait, Midoriya can play the guitar?" Awase scratched his head in wonder.

Mina responded to the dark haired boy's question, "Yeah, and he can also play the piano."

"He can also play the drums, trumpet and violin." Bakugo interjected.

"Wow, he is talented." Setsuna grinned.

**There's gotta be another way out  
I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt  
I've tried forever getting out on my own  
But every time I do this my way  
I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
I lay my troubles down  
I'm ready for you now**

"I thought this was gonna be an upbeat rock song." Kirishima started, a sad look on his face, "But the lyrics are so depressing."

"Is this how Midoriya feels everyday?" Ojiro asked, looking down sombrely. While the rest of the class contemplated what would make Class 1-A's resident Cinnamon Roll feel like this, Bakugo had his head in his hands, regretting everything he had done to his ex-best friend.

**Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing  
I was never meant to fight on my own**

"Revelry in the dark." Kuroiro nodded sagely at Tokoyami's remark, while Dark Shadow complained about how his host was depressed.

**Every little thing that I've known  
Is every thing I need to let go  
You're so much bigger than the world I have made  
So I surrender my soul  
I'm reaching out for your hope  
I lay my weapons down  
I'm ready for you now**

**Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing  
I was never meant to fight on my own**

Izuku launches into a guitar riff, as the students watching were in awe of his skill to play such a complex sounding solo.

**I don't wanna be incomplete  
I remember what you said to me  
I don't have to fight alone**

**Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing  
I was never meant to fight on my own**

"Wow, what was up with that song? It was like Midoriya was depressed or something."

"Bakugo-"

"Shhh. There's more." True to his word, the video did not stop, as clapping could be heard in the background. The sudden noise had startled Izuku, as he slipped off his stool, falling on his ass.

**"That was really good" **Izuku looked up to see Class 1-B student Yui Kodai standing in front of him.

**"K-Kodai, wh-what are you d-doing here?" **This must have been before Izuku had gotten over his stuttering issues.

**"Are you gonna sing for the festival?"**

**"N-No, I wouldn't be able to get up on s-stage. I would make an idiot of myself." **He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

**"Well I think you would be amazing."**

This caused the green haired boy on screen to smile at her, **"T-Thank you, Kodai. That means a lot to me."** Yui looked at the guitar that was leaning against the stool.

**"Would you allow me to sing with you?"**

"Eh!" Was the general response to Yui's question.

On the t.v, Izuku was taken aback, **"Um, s-sure, I would l-love to play with yo-you. What s-song would you li-like to play?" **Izuku handed the black haired girl his phone. She scrolled through his list of songs, before deciding on one near the bottom of the list.

**"That one." **Looking over her shoulder, Izuku gave a slight nod.

**"O-ok. Let me g-go get something. I'll be right b-back."** And with that, the screen turned off.

Setsuna leaped to her feet, "Quickly, everyone look for the next disc." Everyone started to search for the next CD in succession. Kuroiro was the one to be able to find it. "Found it. The song is '**_Oh Darling_**'. 'For Yui, my beautiful singing partner in crime.'" This caused most of the girls to give the girl half glares.

"Let's start her up." Kaminari shouted, as the dark skinned boy popped the disc into the player. Izuku and Yui appeared on screen, Izuku holding a basic brown acoustic guitar, whilst Yui was holding a microphone.

**"Ok, a-are you ready, Kodai." **With a nod and smile from the girl, Izuku started playing. (**Yui**, **Izuku, ****_Both_**)

**You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook  
So give it a chance according to your plans  
I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand**

'You'd be surprised.' Was what every girl was thinking when they heard the last line.

**You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you'd asked me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'd never let go  
Just let me know if you'd be my man**

"Yui! Why didn't you tell us you could sing? I thought we were best friends." Kinoko whined, as Yui tilted her head at the girl.

**I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so  
****If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
****Oh darling, just take a chance please  
****So we can stay together 'til hell starts to freeze**

**You seem quite right for a boy like me  
****And I wanna know would you treat me well  
Would you treat me like a queen****  
Cause I'd like to show you and make you see  
****_That although we're different types  
We were meant to be_**

**I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so  
****If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no****  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
****So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze**

As the two continued to sing, they both stood, facing each other smiling.

"What are they doing?" Ochaco asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Chaco." Tsuyu responded, finger on lips.

**So I gotta ask you  
I can't be afraid  
I gotta take a chance at love  
So what do you say**

**Oh darling, I love you so  
****If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no****  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
****So we can stay together 'til hell starts to freeze**

**Oh darling, I love you so  
****If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no****  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
****So we can stay together 'til hell starts to freeze**

When they finished singing, Izuku laid his guitar on his stool, and stared down into Yui's eyes, as she stared back. Slowly they leaned forward, and their lips grazed one another's, causing everyone in the room to spit take. This continued for a good few minutes, Yui wrapping her arms around the taller boy's neck, while Izuku wrapped his around her waist. Releasing his lips, Yui looked upon the blushing face of the green haired singer.

Izuku, realising what had happened, started to panic, **"I'm s-so s-sorry, oh my god, Kodai, I'm sorry I did that, whatiseveryoneelsegoingtothinkBakugoisgonnakillmewhenhefindsouti'msosorry-" **Yui stopped his muttering with another passionate kiss, this one not lasting as long as the previous one, however it was just as zealous. They separated once more, Izuku looking at her, bewildered.

**"Call me Yui."**

As the screen went dark, the room exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The girls screamed, almost making the boys' ears bleed from the sound. Yui, surprisingly, had a slight blush on her normally blank face. The guys, meanwhile, went into a state of shock.

Bakugo was rolling around cackling, "So that's what happened. Hahaha, it was so much better than I expected!"

"How could you, Yui?" Setsuna was shaking the shorter girl by the collar of her uniform. "We were all in this together!"

"You know I'm not opposed to sharing."

The room went quiet, as everyone stared at the black haired girl, before passing out on the floor, all except herself and Bakugo, who now had tears pouring out of his eyes as he roared with glee.

It took everyone a couple of hours to wake up, Bakugo was still laughing to himself over what had occurred.

"Ow, my head." Mina clutched her skull in pain.

"What happened?" Itsuka was just as disoriented as the rest of the girls.

"I'll tell you what happened." Bakugo said, with a look of absolute glee on his face, "You all fainted when Bob Cut said that she would share the nerd with you extras. You looked so fucking stupid." The girls all blushed at the prospects of getting to have a chance at dating the Cinnamon Bun of Class 1-A.

"Bakugo, stop teasing them." Yui said, as she karate chopped the ash blonde boy on the top of the head.

"Ah you brat! You're lucky you are dating that nerd, or I would murder you!"

"Aw look Baka-go is scared of Midoriya."

"WHAT WAS THAT EARLOBES, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU DEAD."

"Please contain yourselves." Iida complained.

"So Yui, how was Midori's first kiss?" Mina asked excitedly. Bakugo snorted.

"That wasn't the nerd's first kiss."

"WHAT!" This surprised everyone, even Yui. She has been Izuku for just under three months, and he never told her this. "Who was his first kiss. Tell me!" Toru and Mina begged as the rest of the girls were awaiting an answer.

"Like I'm going to tell you extras. Ask the nerd himself."

"Maybe I will." Yui took out her phone, dialled Izuku's number then put the phone on speaker. There were three rings, before,

"Hello?"

"Hello Izuku."

"Hey Yui, what's up?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just got back from the gym they have at our hotel. What about you?"

"I'm with everyone from my class and your class. You are on speaker, so they can hear you."

"Oh, well, um hey everyone." His tone was nervous, as if he knew something was about to go down.

"So Izuku, I was just told that I was not your first kiss. Is that true?" Unlike her boyfriend, Yui's voice held a deadly air about it.

"Who told you that?"

"Bakugo."

"Damn it Kacchan. What have you done?"

"Suffer nerd." Was all that Bakugo said before sitting back to watch the mayhem unfold.

"Well, you see, Yui. Um..."

"Don't you hang up on me, or I swear to God, I will drag you back here myself." She growled into the phone. Ibara was glowering at her for using the God's name in vain. "Who was it?"

Izuku was scared for his life, "It was..." He whispered quietly.

"You need to speak up, I can't hear you."

"It was Melissa." There was a moment of silence.

"Ok, thanks honey."

"Wait, what?" Izuku was so confused, "That was it? Your not gonna yell at me?"

"What good will that do? You haven't been to I-Island since we started dating, so I can only assume it was before we got together. I don't have any control over that."

"Oh ok. I have to go; I'm cooking dinner tonight. I'll see you when I get back; I miss being with you. I love you."

The girls cooed behind Yui, causing the socially awkward girl to blush profusely, "I love you, too." She said before hanging up.

Setsuna couldn't contain herself, "Aww you two are so cute." She brought her hands together in front of her chest, before pursing her lips together, as if she was about to kiss someone.

"Setsuna." Yui weakly groaned, embarrassed.

"It's ok Yui, she doesn't mean anything by it." Kinoko said, as Reiko put her hand on the girls shoulder as a show of support.

"It's getting pretty late." Momo said as she peeked out the window to see the sun had set and it was dark. "Would your class like to stay here for the night, Itsuka?"

Glancing at her classmates, who all nodded except for Monoma, who just huffed and looked away, "That would be great, thanks Yaomomo."

"Then it is settled, our first hero course slumber party." Mina chirped as she wrapped her arms around Pony and Tsuyu, bringing them into a hug.

"Fuck that, I'm going to my own bed." And with that Bakugo left the common area.

"Well, let's get started!" Ochaco said.

And done. Once Izuku gets back from his trip, I'm going to be putting more plot into the story, as well as playing songs. I just saw the new My Hero Academia: Heroes: Rising two days ago, and I thought it was utterly amazing. 10 out of 10.

Anyway, I look forward to reading your reviews. Laters.

Songs used:

Stereo Hearts – Gym Class Heroes

Classic – MKTO

Godzilla – Eminem

On My Own – Ashes Remain

Oh Darling – Plug In Stereo


	3. The Past

Chapter 3: The Past

It was around nine in the morning, and most of Class 1-A, as well as all of Class 1-B were still sleeping, due to staying up late chatting. As the sun started to filter through the windows, a cough was heard. "Ahem."

The sound woke a few people, namely Momo, Itsuka and Kirishima, who all looked up to see Mr Aizawa and the rest of the teaching staff standing over them. Kirishima's following scream of panic woke the rest of the students up.

"Ow, what the fuck Kirishima! What you do that fo ... Oh shit." Kamakiri deadpanned, as everyone saw the teaching faculty gazing down at them.

"I guess we found our missing students." All Might said to Cementoss, who nodded back to the skinny man. (As this happens after season 4).

"What missing student?" Kaminari asks, still half asleep.

"Well, since Class 1-B forgot to mention this little play date to Vlad here," Aizawa motioned to the man in red, who had his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face, "When he went to collect his students this morning, you weren't there. So, he rushed to the staff room to tell us that you were gone, and then we all came here to make sure Class 1-A was alright. But instead, we find all of you here. Care to explain why we weren't notified of this." He asked, as his eyes glowed red, and his hair flared up. Iida decided to answer the teacher.

"We are sorry sir, we did not mean to keep you uninformed. We were listening to Midoriya's music when we realised that it was very late. So we offered for Class 1-B to stay here for the night. We are sorry for going over your head, Aizawa sir." As the whole of Class 1-A stood up and repeatedly bowed to the man.

Rin whispered to Shoji, "Does this happen a lot?" To which his reply was,

"More than you would think."

"Wait, back up a few, did you say Midoriya's music? I wonder what kind of music he is interested?" Present Mic asked.

"No, you misunderstand, Sir. Midoriya makes music." The teachers were astonished.

"Really? This is intriguing." Nezu said from within Aizawa's scarf.

"Yeah, look how many there are." Mina gestured to the suitcases, to which Present Mic's eyes seemed to glow with childish curiosity.

"Oh Yeah!" He screamed as he rummaged through the suitcases, picking out one disc. "I want this one!"

"We just need to wait for Bakugo, Sir." Momo placated.

"No need, Ponytail, I'm right here." Bakugo calls out from the stairs. "Let me just make myself some coffee. I need it to be able to handle you extras." Itsuka raises her hand.

"Can I get some too?"

"Fuck no, Man Hands." There was a pause, as Itsuka gave Bakugo the filthiest glare, causing him to backpedal, "What kind?"

"Black, no sugars." She replied, smiling sweetly, as if she hadn't just stabbed him to death with her eyes.

Nearby, Tetsutetsu whispered to Kirishima, "Never get between Kendo and her coffee if you value your life." To which the red head nodded quickly.

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting around the t.v, some having to use the dining room chairs due to lack of seats. "What song did you pick out Mic?" Aizawa asked.

"It's called '**_The Resistance_**'. Look at the cover Shota, Midoriya is screaming like me."

"God, it's too early for this." Aizawa shakes his head, as Present Mic puts the CD in. The screen turns on to show Izuku, Shinso, Bakugo and Yui standing in the middle of Gym Gamma. Izuku and Shinso were both holding electric guitars, Yui was tuning a bass guitar, and Bakugo was taping his drumsticks together, waiting for the others to be ready.

"This should be good." Sero smirked.

"**Are we ready to roll?**" Izuku asked on screen.

"**Fuck Yeah**."

"**I'm ready**."

"**Let's go, Izu**."

"Oh that is so cute, you have pet names for each other." Setsuna giggled, causing Yui to blush.

"Shut up Setsuna!"

"Um, what?" All Might so eloquently said.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Yui are dating."

"What!" The teaching staff screamed, before they all hung their heads, while Nezu danced around,

"I win, pay up." He grinned. The teachers all pulled out 5000-yen notes, before giving them to the principal, as the students looked on in confusion.

"What is happening right now?" Awase asked.

"Oh, well the teachers have a betting pool to see which students would get together. And I bet Midoriya and Kodai." He answered, grin still evident on his face.

"What!" The teenagers shouted incredulously.

"What were the other bets?" Honenuki inquired.

"Midoriya and Uraraka." – All Might

"Midoriya and Yaoyorozu." – Midnight

"Same as All Might." – Aizawa

"Midoriya and Kendo." – Vlad King

"Midoriya and Jiro." – Present Mic

"Midoriya and Tokage." – Cementoss

"Midoriya and Asui." – Ectoplasm

"Midoriya and Hatsume." – Power Loader

"Midoriya and Uraraka." – Thirteen

"It sounds like your just betting on Midori's love life." Mina deadpanned, disappointed that no one bet on her and Izuku. Whilst Uraraka blushed at how three people thought that she and Deku would get together, one was the previous no. 1 pro-hero, while another was her favourite hero.

"Why would you make such an obscure bet?" Iida questioned the mouse bear thing.

"I notice things that most others would not, like how they are always sneaking around together." This caused Yui to blush.

"Let's just move on."

"**Ok, in 3, 2, 1 ...**"

**(I) am a nation, (I) am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
(I) am a soldier, (I) won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)  
The voice of the unheard  
(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)  
Love is the answer  
I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside  
(I) I (I), can't, can't sit here quiet**

"What an invigorating song! Midoriya makes these?" Midnight says with a perverted grin.

"Yeah, Deku has been making these for a long time." Bakugo grunted.

"How long is a long time?" Aizawa asked, curious about how long this had been going on for.

"About ten years or so." This surprised everyone; Izuku must have been very talented to be able to be able to play music when he was six years old.

"OH YEAH!" Present Mic screamed.

"Shut up, Mic, before I use your own vocal chords to strangle you."

**You can take my heart, you can take my breath  
When you pry it from my cold, dead chest**

**This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

"Hell Yeah, How Manly Is This!" Tetsutetsu shouted over the loud music, as fist bumped.

"So Manly!"

**(Hey) can you hear me? (Hey) are you listening?  
Sleeping in the shadows, could be making history  
(Walk) through the fire, (walk) on the water  
Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror**

"This is uplifting song, I love beat." Pony said in her broken Japanese.

"It sure is, Pony!" Setsuna said, as she pantomimes playing the drums like Bakugo, while Mina is strumming a guitar next to her.

**They can take my heart, they can take my breath  
When they pry it from my cold, dead chest **

**This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

**Up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
(The voice of the unheard)  
Rising up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
(Love is the answer)  
Rising up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
(Love is the answer)  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

**This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

As the song ended and the instrumental played, everyone in the room had looks of awe plastered on their faces. Izuku then launched into his guitar solo, as in the background Bakugo started to go crazy on the drums.

"Wow Bakugo, you have some serious skills on the drums." Kyoka admitted.

Bakugo just smirked in response, "Damn right I do, Earlobes. There's no one better than me."

"How is Midori able to play that fast?"

"That's nothing, there's this one song that he did, like four months ago. Now that shit was fast."

"Anyway, next." Setsuna said as Momo makes yet another wheel, before going to the kitchen to refill her lipid stores. "And spin." The lizard girl says, turning the wheel, before landing on Bakugo.

"Oh no." Was everyone's reaction.

"Shut up bastards." He digs through the suitcases before choosing a song named, '**_The Phoenix_**'. He puts the disc into the player and sits back down.

**Put on your war paint**

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on**

**Put on your war paint**

**Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings**

**So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

"This is surprisingly tame for Bakugo, here I though he was gonna put on some death metal or something." Ochaco whispered to the person next to her, which happened to be Reiko. The grey haired girl nodded in agreement.

"There must be some discrepancy in the data that has been accumulated." Ochaco looked at her in confusion. On the other side of Reiko, Kinoko leaned over,

"She means that this might be a one in a million occurrence."

"Oh"

**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

"Good metaphor, bad use of words." All Might commented on Izuku comparing them to villains.

**So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

**The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love**

**The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love**

**The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love**

**The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag!)  
Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!)**

**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

"How does Midoriya get his voice so high at the end. I don't think I could ever go that high." Sato said, rubbing the front of his throat, as if he was trying to rub his voice box. Bakugo shrugged,

"Don't know Doughboy. It's a gift, I guess." Sato pouted at being called Doughboy.

**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

"What a bitchin song." Bakugo smirked.

"Well, let's spin the wheel." Setsuna said, as the wheel landed on Tokoyami.

Tokoyami went for the tribute case, looking around for a couple of minutes before finally finding a CD to his liking.

"Ah, a song for those who embrace the black abyss, '**_Into The Night_**.' Revelry in the dark." Tokoyami said, as Kuroiro repeated his last sentence.

"Who is it for?"

"To Mina Ashido, with you I feel like I can dance all night."

"Yeah, it's my turn." Mina shouted in approval.

"That was sooooo cute." Toru squealed in happiness for her best friend.

"Um, excuse me, but I thought Kodai and Midoriya were dating. Why is he dedicating songs to other girls?" Vlad King tilted his head in confusion.

"Izu and I have only been dating for a couple of months. He made most of these before we got together."

"There is also the fact that Yui said that we could share mean green." Setsuna threw a detached arm around a blushing Yui's shoulder, grinning from her spot on the lounge.

The statement broke the teachers, "Huh."

"Whatever, It's my turn, so let's get on with it." Mina said impatiently.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell  
She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang**

"Look at that Ashido, Brodoriya thinks you are a gift from the heavens."

"Damn right I am." She said, channelling her inner Bakugo

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her face  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, and we sang**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night**

**And we danced on into the night**

"What a manly guitar solo." Kirishima said, pretending that he was shredding on an air guitar.

"Wow Izuku is really good at playing the guitar, don't you think Mina." No response, "Mina." Toru turned to look at her best friend, only to see her staring at the t.v with half-lidded eyes and drool leaking from her mouth. Toru just shook her head, and started to take photos for blackmail purposes.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands, and we sang**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night, ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night (And the voices rang like the angels sing)  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh, and we danced on into the night, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh) Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh) And we danced on into the night**

"What are your thoughts, Mina?"

"I'm sorry, Yui. But if Midori was here, I would jump him."

Yui just shook her head, "I wouldn't blame you."

"Ok, who is next?"

"Next is Uraraka."

She leans down and picks the CD that was on top, "It's called '**_Welcome To My Life._**' Maybe we can finally learn something about Deku's past."

"Wait, you mean you don't know anything about Midoriya before U.A.?" Ectoplasm asked.

Class 1-A just shook their heads, "He doesn't like talking about it, and he avoids all of our questions. What about you, Yui? Has Midoriya ever talked about his past with you?" Yui shook her head at Kaminari's question.

"No, we have never really talked about his past, other than his hero journals, or his home life."

"Well maybe this will shed some light on his life."

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**

**Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

Everyone was thinking to themselves, 'What?'

**No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life**

Bakugo was holding his head in his hands, remembering every beating and verbal abuse that he had dealt to the green haired boy. Meanwhile the rest of the crowd looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of Izuku's past. Is this what Izuku had to live through? What had happened to him?

**Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life**

Most of the girls, as well as Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were crying, the males and teachers were hanging their heads in shame over not realising how Izuku felt, and Yui; she was bawling her eyes out, as Itsuka held her, her own tears rolling down her cheeks.

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what its like  
What its like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

Everyone in the room was emotionally distraught upon hearing about Izuku's life. Suddenly, they hear sobs. As the two classes and teachers turned to Bakugo, they saw his head in his hands, tears cascading down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept repeating as he rocked in his seat. The others were shell-shocked, never would they have thought they would ever see Bakugo cry.

"Young Bakugo?" All Might put his hand on Bakugo's shoulder.

"It's all my fault. All my fault..."

"Young Bakugo."

"I should have been there."

"Katsuki!" This got the crying teenager to turn to the retired hero. "What is wrong?"

Bakugo sniffed, using his arm to wipe away the tears. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before answering the man. "When Deku and I were young, we were childhood friends; knew each other since we were two years old. We were inseparable." More sniffs, "Then came that one day."

"What day?" Iida asked.

"The day we found out Izuku was quirkless."

"WHAT!" This surprised everyone.

"That can't be, we have all seen his quirk. That strength is not natural." Kinoko said confused.

"He was quirkless. Up until a few months before the entrance exam, Deku had no quirk."

"Then how does he have one now?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugo looked at All Might, who just nodded back, "Deku got his quirk from someone else."

That comment threw everyone for a loop, "That is impossible, quirks can't be given." Todoroki spoke up, as Aizawa stared at All Might.

'You didn't.'

"Don't you remember All For One, Half and Half? He could steal quirks and give them to people."

"Who would give Midoriya a quirk?"

"Me." All Might responded. Once again everyone was flabbergasted, "Many have tried to determine what my quirk was. Some thought it was super strength, while others think of it is an augmentation. The truth is that it is neither of these options. My quirk is called One For All."

"One For All?" Midnight repeated confused. All Might nodded,

"One For All is a stockpiling quirk, passed down from one person to the next, by using the previous holder's DNA. Each time One For All is passed down, it gets stronger. I'm the eighth user; my master Nana Shimura gave me All For One when I was just a teenager. Young Midoriya is the ninth user."

"How has such a quirk come to exist?" Shishida held his chin in thought.

"Long ago, there was a man with a quirk that could steal other quirks and give them away forcibly. This was All For One. He gave his younger brother, who everyone thought was quirkless, a quirk that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, it turned out that the brother did have a quirk to begin with. The quirk was nothing more than the ability to transfer quirks to another person. The transference quirk and the power-stockpiling quirk merged into one, becoming One For All. The younger brother, believing that his brother should be stopped, confronted All For One. He failed however, due to the difference in power. The younger brother decided to entrust the quirk to another, causing the to become stronger. Very few people know the truth about One For All, for fear of what villains would do if they found out that the world's most powerful quirk could be transferred. All For One has murdered every single previous user. The first time I battled All For One he gave me this." He lifted up his shirt to show the injury that was given to him six years beforehand. The injury horrified the people listening. "With this injury, I was only able to do hero work for three hours."

"That is... wow." Mina was, for the first time, at a loss for words.

"Is that why Deku always breaks himself when he uses his quirk?" Ochaco asked.

All Might nodded, "That is correct. Since Young Midoriya is the ninth user, his strength is exponentially larger than any other user, which means that his body needed to be conditioned to be able to withstand the backlash of the power. The first time he used One For All was during the entrance exam."

"What? You didn't even train him! That is extremely reckless and illogical!" There was a lot of heat in Aizawa's statement, causing All Might to recoil in fear.

"I did train him, we trained for ten months cleaning up Dagobah Municipal Beach."

"In what location and occurrence did you and Midoriya come together?" Reiko asked quietly. Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"She means how did you and mean green meet." Setsuna simplified.

"Well, we met when I was chasing the sludge villain ten months before school started. I had been pursuing him through the sewers when I came across him trying to steal Young Midoriya's body in an alleyway. I was able to defeat him with a Texas Smash, however I accidently knocked Young Midoriya out as well." He gave a sheepish smile, as he rubbed the back of his head with one of his frail hands, "When he woke up, he asked me to sign one of his hero analysis books, which I had already done to apologise for getting him caught in the crossfire. When I went to jump, he grabbed onto my leg and wouldn't let go." Gasps were heard around the room.

"So what happened next?" Nirengeki asked.

"I landed on a nearby building, where I berated the young man for such a reckless act. Young Midoriya asked me if he could be a hero."

"And you said yes, obviously. Otherwise Midoriya wouldn't be here now." Kyoka said offhandedly. Getting no response, everyone looked at All Might to see him sweating.

"You didn't." Midnight said in disbelief.

"What was I supposed to say, he was quirkless. I can't in good faith tell him he can. What if he had gotten hurt, or worse? How would you have handled it?"

"I would have reassured him that he would need to work hard, then he might be able to become a hero, not told him that he can't. Honestly you wouldn't know subtlety if it smacked you in the gut with a frying pan."

"But if you told him that he couldn't be a hero, then why did you give him your quirk?" Vlad King asked.

"About five minutes later, the sludge villain attacked again, and took Young Bakugo as hostage." Bakugo flinched at the statement, "Young Midoriya was the only person to try to rescue him. So when Young Midoriya was about to be attacked, I jumped in and saved both him and Young Bakugo. Then I offered him One For All."

Before Aizawa could wrap All Might in his scarf for being an incompetent fool, Momo stood up, "I'm confused though, what has this got to do with Midoriya and Bakugo's relationship?" All Might scratched his head,

"That I do not know, Young Midoriya never spoke about his life before I met him. You have to ask Young Bakugo."

"When we were younger, I had a gang of extras who would follow me around. Deku used to be one of those extras. We both idolised heroes, especially All Might, and planned to become the greatest hero and sidekick in the world. But when Deku found out he was quirkless, things changed." Bakugo looked up from where he was sitting, "As you might have noticed, I have a bit of a temper."

"Ya think."

"Shut it Pikachu!" He took a deep breath, "When Deku told us he was quirkless, I was so angry, I lashed out, started to bully kids." The room gasped, causing Bakugo to hang his head in shame. "One day, my gang and I were bullying this one kid, when Deku tried to stop me. I was so pissed, I beat him up."

"Bakugo, how could you!" Iida exclaimed, his arms a flurry of movement.

"That's not manly at all." Kirishima commented.

"That was the point where Deku and I stopped being friends. Because he was quirkless, no one would talk to him, or they would beat him up. The other day, when you asked if Deku had a girlfriend before U.A., the reason he didn't was because girls would stand him up for not having a quirk. The worst part, this went on for ten years." More gasps of surprise and horror sounded around the room, as Bakugo continued. "Then came the day of the sludge villain. Deku and I were in class; the teacher was handing out papers about our future choices. All the other extras wanted to be heroes too, but with their shitty quirks they wouldn't have made sidekicks for D-list heroes. Then the teacher said that Deku was trying out for U.A. like I was. I exploded the nerd." He received glares from all the students, as well as disappointed looks from the teachers. "At the end of class, the extras and I confronted Deku. I blew up his notebook and tossed it out the window. Then... then, I told Deku he could get a quirk by wishing for it, and taking a swan dive off the top of the roof."

The silence was all encompassing, before shards of ice were fired into Bakugo's clothing, pinning him to the lounge. Suddenly, Todoroki was standing over the ash blonde teen, another ice shard in his right hand, a clump of Bakugo's shirt in his left, "How DARE you! How dare you tell him to kill himself, you rotten son of a bitch? Do you know what you've done?"

"Of course I did, don't you think I regret saying that. I have to wake up every day, look him in the face and know that I told him to commit suicide. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. It rips me apart." He says, as tears welled up in the edges of his eyes. Todoroki, still enraged, moved even closer to the boy, before being wrapped up in Aizawa's scarf.

"That is enough Todoroki, we will talk about this later. Make no mistake Bakugo, you are not off the hook."

The room was immersed in silence, "Um, I guess we should move on." Tsuburaba said quietly as he spun the wheel. The wheel stopped on 'Honenuki', who got up and chose a CD that was titled '**_The Other Side_**'.

As the t.v turned on, it showed Izuku and Shinso from the general studies course, sitting at the counter of a cafe, each holding a glass of liquid.

"Hey look it's Shinso."

**[Izuku:]**

**Right here, right now**

**I put the offer out**

**I don't wanna chase you down**

**I know you see it**

**You run with me**

**And I can cut you free**

**Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in**

**So trade that typical for something colorful**

**And if it's crazy, live a little crazy**

**You can play it sensible, a king of conventional**

**Or you can risk it all and see**

"What are they singing about?"

"Deku is trying to convince him to join the band."

"What band?"

"Our band. Deku, Bob Cut, Purple People Eater and I."

"Can I join?"

"Fuck no Pikachu, you need to be talented to join." This caused Kaminari to roll up into a ball and cry.

"Look at that, he thinks he's better than everyone else. Of course 1-A thinks they are the cream of the crop, you all are arrogant, selfish basta..." Monoma's rant was halted by Itsuka smacking over the back of the head, sending him into the ground.

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play?**

**'Cause I got what you need**

**So come with me and take the ride**

**It'll take you to the other side**

**'Cause you can do like you do**

**Or you can do like me**

**Stay in the cage, or you finally take the key**

**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly**

**It'll take you to the other side**

**[Shinso:]**

**Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in**

**Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen**

**So thanks, but no**

**I think I'm good to go**

**'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in**

**Now I admire you, and that whole show you do**

**You're on to something, really it's something**

**But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells**

**I'll have to leave that up to you**

**Don't you know that I'm OK with this uptown part I get to play?**

**'Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride**

**I don't need to see the other side**

**So go and do like you do**

**I'm good to do like me**

**Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key**

**Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine?**

**I don't need to see the other side**

"Wow, Shinso is pretty good at singing too." Todoroki said quietly

"It seems there is a lot of hidden talent in our school." Nezu chuckles to himself.

**[Izuku:]**

**Now is this really how you'd like to spend your days?**

**Green tea and misery, and parties and plays?**

**[Shinso:]**

**If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town**

**Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns**

**[Izuku:]**

**But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little**

**Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll**

**Wake you up and cure your aching**

**Take your walls and start 'em breaking**

**Now that's a deal that seems worth taking**

**But I guess I'll leave that up to you**

**[Shinso:]**

**Well, it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly**

**So what percentage of the show would I be taking?**

**[Izuku:]**

**Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action**

**I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen**

**[Shinso:]**

**I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine**

**[Izuku:]**

**Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime**

**[Shinso:]**

**Fifteen**

**[Izuku:]**

**I'd do eight**

**[Shinso:]**

**Twelve**

**[Izuku:]**

**Maybe nine**

**[Shinso:]**

**Ten!**

"Are they drinking alcohol?" Aizawa asked suspiciously, watching as Shinso and Izuku start to down their shots.

"No, that's tea. They're filming this at the nerd's work."

**[Izuku & Shinso:]**

**Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play**

**'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**

**To the other side**

**So if you do like I do**

**So if you do like me**

**Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key**

**Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly**

**We're going to the other side**

**So if you do like I do**

**(To the other side)**

**So if you do like me**

**(We're going to the other side)**

**'Cause if we do we're going to the other side**

**We're going to the other side**

The crowd watched as it transitioned from the cafe to Gym Gamma, where it showed Izuku holding his green and red guitar, while Shinso held a purple electric guitar with a wave-like pattern

"Izuku!" Came a shout from outside, as the entrance door swung open, revealing four people; the Big 3 and Eri.

"Izuku, it's your turn." Mirio walks in, holding Eri's hand. He gazes around the common room, before his eyes fall upon the crowd of people surrounding the t.v. "What's going on here?"

"We're watching the nerd's music, Tin Tin. Why are you here?"

"Eri wanted to see Izuku, Tamaki just tagged along, and Nejire wanted to see Izu..." He was interrupted by Nejire smacking him upside the head, "Anyway, is Izuku here?"

"Nah, Deku's away for the week."

"Oh well, sorry Eri, Izuku's not here right now." The blonde said, as he picked Eri up.

"Can we stay to watch Deku sing?"

"Of course we can." The group of four sat down on the floor. "Hi Uncle Kacchan." This caused all the students to burst into laughter.

"Uncle Kacchan! Hahaha I might die laughing!" Kaminari was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Grrr, Shut Up Extras!" He growled, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

After getting over their fits of laughter, Momo said, "I will just create slips of paper to draw out of a hat, so that I don't have to keep remaking the wheel." After making the necessary objects, she reaches in and pulls out a name, "Power Loader." Said teacher stood up and walked over to the tribute case, picked out a CD and loaded it into the player.

On screen, the words, 'It's Not Like I Like You' popped up before showing a drawing of Yui singing, while Izuku is watching from around the corner.

(**Izuku, - Yui -, Both **)

**Hey! That's pretty good!******

**\- Wha-! No one asked you! -******

**I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend on you.****  
****But baby, I'll never get that chance to dance that romance with you,****  
****Oh, No, cause, ****  
****You're always hittin,****  
****\- (HIYAH!) -****  
****and kickin****  
****\- (HUGH) -****  
****And putting me down.****  
****\- (Giggle) -****  
****I hope you don't mean what you say.****  
**** But I keep seeing you stickin' around ****  
**** Like you can't get enough. ****  
**** So I stay and I wonder ****  
**** How my hand would feel intertwined with yours ****  
****As of now though****  
****\- What are you doing? -****  
****Nothing but closed doors.******

**My girl's a Dere****  
****a Tsun-Tsundere****  
****Just saying "hi" gets me a punch in the face.****  
****And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase.******

**\- Hey! That was a direct attack! -******

**Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!******

**\- Stupid Octopus! Take it back! -**

Setsuna smirked, "Well, we can all see who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Actually, Izu is very confident in our relationship. Like a week after we started dating, we met in Class 1-B's dorm, and he spent the whole walk up to my room stuttering. But as soon as we walked into my room, he pinned me against the door, and we made out for an hour or four." She finished, getting stunned looks from the males, and dreamy half stares from the females, who were imagining what it would be like to be pinned under all that muscle.

******(Laughing) So, uh, how am I an octopus?******

**\- How am I a cat!? -******

**Well-uh-Cats are cute!******

**\- / Go away! -**

"Aw you look so cute when you blush, Yui." Mina says, causing the girl to blush more.

"Shut up." She mumbles trying to hide behind her hands.

******Can we get along? You're so headstrong.****  
****\- There's no way, go away, now so long! -****  
****Just talk to me and you will see.****  
****\- That's not fair, using flair you dummy! -**

**\- I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend on NOT you. -****  
****\- Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say, that it's not okay with you. -****  
****\- Oh, Oh, cuz -****  
****\- You're always laughin, -****  
****(chuckle)****  
****\- and jokin -****  
****(boop!)****  
****\- You look like a clown, -****  
****\- But I hope you mean what you say. -****  
****I do.****  
****\- And I wonder what you would think -****  
****\- If I let my pride down, let it sink. -****  
****\- Could we hold hands, kiss? -****  
****Live our lives in gentle bliss?****  
****We could. ****  
****\- Ah! I'm not talking about you! You're not my Prince in this. -******

**\- I'm not a Dere -****  
****\- a Tsun-Tsundere -****  
****\- I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean! -****  
****\- I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen! -******

**(Laughs) Your smile is really cute though.******

**\- You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails! -**

"But you don't have pigtails, Yui." Ibara pointed out.

"I know, but it was a skit that we found online from two hundred years ago, from the pre-quirk era."

******(Spoken) Sigh... Alright. I just wanted to let you know.******

**\- Uh-um hey... -******

**Yeah? Are you okay?******

**\- Y-Yeah, um, well, heheh. -******

**\- Hey, hey are you free free today? -****  
****Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know?****  
****\- It's not like I like you, okay?! -****  
****Alright cool, where do you want to go?******

**We could rent a boat and sail, find a bunny and feed it some juicy kale.****  
****\- (No that sounds really stupid.) -****  
****Okay well how about a****  
****Classy dinner by candlelight****  
****Or scary stories til midnight,****  
****So then I could hold you tight.****  
****\- (And get cheeto crumbs on me?! No Way!) -****  
****Ba da ba da ba!**

"Real smooth Midoriya." Ojiro said, as Koda patted his rabbit.

"I agree, Midoriya knows how to sweet talk and sweep a girl off her feet." Awase commented.

**\- Okayyyy I think you're a little dense. -****  
****\- I really do not like all of this talk you have in the present tense. -****  
****\- Ba ba da ba da! -****  
****\- So listen here Buddy. -****  
****\- It's all just a big fantasy you see inside of your head! No! -****  
****\- So just say goodbye! -******

**Sigh... eh-whatever.******

**\- Ba ba da ba da! -**

As the music played, the animation showed Izuku reading Yui's love letter, before getting clocked in the back of the head by her shoe.

"Did Midoriya draw this too?" Toru asked

"Yep." Bakugo nodded

"Is there anything else we don't know about that he can do?"

"Loads of things."

"Like?"

"Well, you know he can play music and sing, he can draw, cook, he works down at the local cafe to help pay for the rent, he sometimes works at the orphanage because they don't have enough extras working there. He is insanely good at soccer, as well as basketball and baseball, but soccer is like another level. He used to model with my hag of a mother for a while. Thanks to Pinky, he finally learned how to dance. And a couple other things that he would rather you bastards not know."

"Wow, just wow." Setsuna was speechless.

**\- I'm not a Dere -****  
****\- a Tsun-Tsundere. -****  
****(My girls a dere-****  
****a tsun-tsundere)****  
****\- Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress! -****  
****UGH! I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess.******

**\- Pff, you wouldn't even know what to bring. -******

**Oh, come on, will you please just say yes!******

**\- Geez... Fine, Baka Tako! It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything. (Giggle!) -**

The whole crowd was in stitches, even Aizawa was chuckling to himself, "That was amazing."

"How are you able to act like this, Kodai?"

"It's pretty easy, actually." She started, "All I have to do is act like Bakugo." Thus getting a round of giggles and chuckles from everyone.

"Shut up, Bob Cut! Go fuck yourself!" Yui didn't react; she merely took out her phone, dialled a number, and let it ring.

"Hey Yui, how are you? I miss you." It was Izuku. The girls started to coo at Izuku telling Yui that he missed her.

"Hi Izu, I miss you too."

"So how come you are calling? Is it just to hear my voice or something else?"

"Bakugo is being mean."

There was a growl from the other end, "Katsuki." Everyone's eyes widened in shock; never had they heard Izuku call Bakugo by his name, it was always Kacchan.

"What nerd?" He says, even though on the inside he is shivering from the green haired teen's tone of voice.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you were rude to my girlfriend?" Bakugo audibly gulped.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What I did then would pale in comparison to what I do next." Then, in a softer tone, "I will see you soon, Yu. I love you."

"Love you, Izu." She hung up the phone and smirked at the explosive boy, "You're dead."

"Shut up." He grumbled, before walking upstairs.

"Well, it's late. This time, make sure you get back to your dorm." Aizawa directed towards Class 1-B, getting frightened nods in return. The teachers left the dorms; while Class 1-B helped Class 1-A clean up the mess they made when they stayed the night, and ended up leaving after dinner.

**_Hey everyone. I would have had this chapter out earlier, but the corona virus has turned life into a shit storm, and I haven't had the time. I would have posted earlier today, but I had to change one of my songs, due to reading Pixel's latest chapter for Cinnamon Bun's Music (Really good read, check it out.) and seeing that, again, we though of the same song. Great minds think alike and all that shit. Anyway, I changed that and now we are all good, should have the next chapter out in a week, give or take a few days. That's all folks._**

Songs Used:

The Resistance – Skillet

The Phoenix – Fall Out Boy

Into The Night – Santana

Welcome To My Life – Simple Plan

The Other Side – Hugh Jackman & Zac Efron

It's Not Like I Like You – Static-P


	4. Papa Midoriya

Chapter 4: Papa Midoriya

The next morning arrived slower than anyone wanted. The whole of Class 1-A were seated at the dining table and kitchen bench, where Rikido was cooking pancakes for everyone. As the class dug in, Class B arrived at the door. Having already eaten, the other class just wondered around, striking up conversations with their fellow hero course peers.

Suddenly, the door burst open, "I Am Here!" Mirio shouted, with Eri sitting on his shoulder. Nejire floated in behind him, while Tamaki brought up the rear.

Not a minute later, there was another slam, "**I AM HERE!**"

"Jokes already been done, All Might, ribbit." Tsuyu said bluntly, causing All Might to falter and shrink back into his small form. Midnight and Present Mic laughed gently, as Aizawa and Vlad King walked in without a word and sat down.

"Better luck next time, Toshinori." Nezu said, as the small animal patted the man's leg in sympathy.

"Where are the other teachers?" Kaminari asked, stuffing his face with the fluffy goodness that is pancakes.

"You see," The principal started, "Teacher's have this thing called 'jobs' which they have to work so that they can be paid. They have to work hard, even during holidays. Maybe if you tried pushing yourself in class, you would know this." He finished cheekily, setting everyone off.

"Ooooohhhhh!"

"Ha, suck it Pikachu!"

Even Todoroki joined in, a small smirk on his face, as a wisp of mist rose from his right hand, "Do you want some ice for that burn?" Kaminari just pouted and turned away, mumbling about how people liked to bully him.

"So is that everyo ..." Shoji was interrupted by the door opening one more time to reveal Mineta, with a cast around his left leg, bandages around his head, and crutches under each arm.

"Um, what's going on?" As Kaminari filled his friend in on what was going on, the large group filled the lounge area once more.

"Ok, who's first?" Momo reached into the hat, before picking out a slip of paper from the hat.

"Kaminari."

"Alright, my turn." He digs through one of the suitcases, before finding a disc called '**_Lose Yourself_**.' "This one looks killer." The front of the case showed Izuku wearing a suit, bowing on stage as an audience applauds him. Kaminari put the disc inside the player, before pressing play. There was silence. The blonde boy smacks the player, "Stupid thing." He takes a step back and shoots a bolt of electricity at the machine. There was a spark, before the player shot the CD out, impaling itself into the lounge a centimetre from Koda's head.

Momo inspected the machine, before sighing, "It's broken."

"Are you going to make another one?" Before Momo could answer Tsuburaba, chimed in,

"I got this." She took out her phone, pressed the screen a few times, before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Mei." There was a muffled sound from the other end of the line, "I need a CD player fixed." She hung up the phone and two seconds later; the door slams open to reveal Mei, dragging an unconscious Shinso behind her.

"That was a second slower than you normally take."

"I know, its just Shinso kept struggling, so I had to knock him out."

"Why did you bring him, anyway?"

"We were making a super cute baby."

"WHAT!" Nearly the entire crowd of people, other than Yui and Bakugo, screamed at once.

"That is such disgraceful and inappropriate conduct. Have you no shame?" Iida shouted, his arms waving madly.

"She means a machine, Four Eyes. She calls her inventions 'babies'." Bakugo spoke up from the couch.

"Hey, Explosivo. Where is Muscles?" A round of laughter shattered the silence, as Bakugo looked like he was about to blow his top.

"Izuku isn't here, Mei." Yui told her.

Setsuna waved her hands in front of herself, "Hold on, pump the breaks. What did you call him?"

"What, Muscles?"

"Yeah, why would you call him that? Have you seen his body up close and personal?"

Mei let out a laugh, "Seen it? I've felt it. All those glorious muscles rippling across his body. Mmmmmmmm. Feels like warm steel."

"I can confirm it, she did it right in front of Iida and I." Ochaco mumbled, as said speedster just nodded his head in agreement.

"Lucky bitch." Mina whispered under her breath.

"What she so lucky about? She's only felt it; I've tasted it." Yui grinned at the enraged looks she was receiving from all the girls in the room, other than an oblivious Mei, who had started working on the CD player.

"You're into some weird shit, Kodai." Kamakiri grunted.

"What's so weird about running your tongue over your boyfriend's chest and abs that has been drizzled in chocolate." This statement caused the others to give her odd looks, "Don't you kink shame me."

The conversation was interrupted by a buzz, as the CD player jumpstarted. Mei wiped some non-existent sweat from her brow, "There, all done. So, why did you need me to fix it, anyway?"

"We are listening to the nerd's music." Bakugo huffed, still angered about the Explosivo crack.

"Ooh, I want to watch." Mei sits down on the floor in front of the t.v, leaving a still unconscious Shinso on the floor next to her.

"Alright, I think we should get started." Kaminari stated, as he retrieved the disc and entered it into the player.

As the t.v turned on, the image showed Izuku and Yui making out in the middle of Izuku's room.

"Woah, you're really getting into that aren't you, Yui?" Setsuna smirked, as Yui went bright red.

"Just fast-forward it."

Momo pressed the fast-forward button multiple times, going up to x30 speed, yet the couple still kept making out for another twenty minutes of the fast-forwarded time, "Fucking hell, how are these to still going?" At this point Yui had covered her face with her hands, hoping the ground would swallow her up.

Finally, the two separated and caught their breath, and Momo pressed the play button, "**There you go Izuku, there's your incentive.**"

"**Incentive for what?**" Izuku said with a raised eyebrow.

"**To hurry up so that we can continue.**"

Izuku grinned, "**Now that is something I can get behind.**"

"You are so horny." Mina teased, making Yui blush atomic red.

**Look  
If you had  
One shot  
Or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted  
In one moment  
Would you capture it  
Or just let it slip?**

**Yo  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now  
The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant, he knows, when he goes back to this mobile home, that's when its  
Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody  
Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

"What's he rapping about?" Sato asked, to which Yui replied,

"He's rapping about his first experience singing in public."

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better**

The whole audience was nodding to the rhythm, as they listened to Izuku rap.

"I like the beat." Bondo commented.

"Personally, I like the lyrics. Midoriya has flow." Shoda remarked back to the taller boy.

**His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a New World Order  
A normal life is borin', but super stardom's close to post mortar  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows, it's all over, these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows, he's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmo who flows, he nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on  
Da-da-dum, da-dum, da-da**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better**

**No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepped right in the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the Pied Piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the  
Fact that I can't get by with my nine to  
Five and I can't provide the right type of  
Life for my family 'cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And its no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer  
This is my life and these times are so hard  
And it's getting even harder tryna feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter-totter, caught up between bein' a father and a prima-donna  
Baby mama drama, screamin' on her, too much  
For me to wanna stay in one spot, another day of monotony's  
Gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got  
To formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failure's not**

"Father!" The students screamed.

"Yes, Young Midoriya not only helps look after Eri, he also pays for both his own and her life. He has been working overtime down at the cafe, as well as getting a second job as a model for Young Bakugo's Mother's company to help pay the rent. This does not include the help he offers the orphanage. All that, along with his school work and training, Young Midoriya's life is a busy one." The classes went quiet for a moment.

"Well damn, Midoriya really is a hero." Monoma spoke up.

Everyone looked at the blonde boy in alarm, "Are you feeling alright, Monoma? You just praised a member of 1-A." Rin asked.

"I do feel a little bile in the back of my throat. But one must give credit where credit is due."

"Hmm, that was very mature of Monoma." Vlad King approved of his student's words, "Maybe you have learned something."

**Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go, I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go, is my shot  
Feet, fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got**

"It's a good message." All Might said, as the other teachers nodded their heads sagely.

Kaminari looked confused, "What is, Sir?"

"The rap is about never giving up, even when you fail. To stand back up, to take your shot, to go **PLUS ULTRA**." All Might buffed up for a couple of seconds, before his body exploded in a plume of smoke, leaving him in his normal twiggy form, as a touch of blood started to spill from his mouth, making Momo create a box of tissues for the teacher.

"Oh ok."

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better**

**You can do anything you set your mind to, man**

As soon as the music had stopped, Yui had launched herself at Izuku, and they resumed their make out session, falling back on to Midoriya's bed.

"Geez, couldn't even wait a full five minutes, could you Yui?" Setsuna asked cheekily, causing Yui to scream out.

"My God, shut up, Setsuna!" She shouted her face was redder than Kirishima's hair.

"Man, I was just teasing."

"Yes but you don't know when to stop." Itsuka lectured.

"Sorry, Yui, Big Sis." She mumbled.

"Cause this is what I want to do with my spare time; watch my students play tonsil hockey together." Aizawa sarcastically remarked.

"I see, you would rather be playing it yourself with Emi, am I right?"

Smack!

"That is what you deserve." Aizawa grumbled, as Present Mic laid across the floor, a large welt growing on his head.

"What a banger." Setsuna grinned.

"Yes, it was pretty good." Kyoka added, "Especially the first verse. That was fire."

"So who is up next?" Momo grabbed a slip of paper out of the hat,

"Reiko." Surprised that she was chosen, she stood up and inspected the suitcases. It took her a couple of moments to decide on what song she would like to listen to. She finally decided on a CD, and gave it to Mei to put into the player.

The screen showed Izuku in the middle of the common room standing behind the coffee table, holding his guitar in his hands.

"No damnit, turn it off!" Mirio shouted, causing Eri, who was sitting next to him, to jump in fright.

"**This is a special song that I wrote a couple of days ago. It is called '****_You Are Loved_****'. Are you ready, guys?**" The camera pans to the right to show Mirio and Tamaki, sitting down on a couple of the chairs that were set up around the coffee table.

"When did you guys do this, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked, to which Nejire answered,

"Oh, it was like a week ago."

"**Is the camera rolling, Nejire?**" A thumb appeared from the bottom right corner of the screen.

"**Ready Izukun.**"

"**You know you can just call me Izuku.**"

"**Yep.**"

"**You're not going to stop, are you?**"

"**Not in a million years.**" Izuku just sighed, before smiling,

"**I dedicate this performance to a special young girl, who I see as part of my family. This one is for you, Eri.**" The camera quickly swept towards the two sitting males watching to see their eyes full of excitement, large smiles on their faces, before going back to Izuku.

**I never felt so broken down**

**Never felt so alone until I hit the ground**

**We all have our ups, our downs, our stories that we hold**

**That go untold**

**And so we just lay down knocked out**

**Waiting for the cure**

**You're not alone**

**When you look down, does it seem so far away?**

**Are the names so hard to take, great escape**

**We are not so different, I can tell**

**Cause I've stood right where you're standing**

**Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down**

**Wore the frown**

**But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved**

**You are loved**

**That you are loved**

**You are loved**

"That is so cute!" Mina and Toru squealed, unable to contain themselves

"I know, right? Muscles is such a sweetheart under all that rock-hard physique." Mei said, as her head swayed back and forth.

**Happiness can seem to be so distant**

**While tissues fill the trash**

**People push you down but they're not worth it**

**Don't be deceived again**

**They play with feelings like they're meaningless to you**

**Oh oh, oh oh oh oh**

**Check my pulse**

**Now let us review**

**When you look down, does it seem so far away?**

**Are the names so hard to take, great escape**

**We are not so different, I can tell**

**Cause I've stood right where you're standing**

**Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down**

**Wore the frown**

**But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved**

**You are loved**

**That you are loved**

**You are loved**

**It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem**

**We all have issues not knowing how to solve them**

**And when you feel you're at your worst,**

**Remember all these words**

**When you look down, does it seem so far away?**

**Are the names so hard to take, great escape**

**We are not so different, I can tell**

**Cause I've stood right where you're standing**

**Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down**

**Wore the frown**

**But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved**

**You are loved**

**That you are loved**

**You are loved**

**You are loved**

On screen, Izuku flashed a large comforting smile, "**Happy Birthday, Eri!**"

"Damnit, Izuku is gonna kill us." Mirio said quietly, his whole body shaking in fear. This was the first time anyone had seen him without a smile on his face.

"Why? It was just a song. No harm done." Sero commented.

"It does matter. This was supposed to be a birthday present for Eri." Tamaki spoke up for the first time since arriving that morning.

"Izuku worked hard to write and perform that song before Eri's birthday, as one of two presents that he got her. He had gone to the police to get Eri's DNA matched, so that they could find her birth certificate, as we didn't know when her birthday was."

"So when is it?" Ochaco asked.

"In three days." Nejire finally answered.

'Oh crap.' Was the general thought by everyone listening. Eri, however, was looking at the screen, at Izuku's smile. Small traces of tears filled the corners of her eyes.

'I love you ... Papa.'

"How about we keep going, and we deal with the problem when Midoriya gets back." Ojiro calmly stated, as he stretched across Shoji to reach into the hat that Momo was holding, coming back with a name.

"Mineta's turn." The purple midget, who had been sitting with his broken leg propped up on the table, had a hard time getting up. Once he had however, he went straight for the tribute case, picking out a disc and chuckling in a creepy way.

"'Talk Dirty', seems like a winner to me." He opens the case and reads the inside. "To Midnight, my first Pro-Hero crush."

"Oh, for me? That is so cute. Perhaps I should reward him when he gets back." She said with a perverted grin.

Aizawa gently chopped the top of her head, "No." He simply said.

"But Aizawa." She pouted.

"No."

**(Get jazzy on me) I'm that flight that you get on  
International  
First class seat on my lap girl  
Riding comfortable  
'Cause I know what the girl dem need  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
You make it hard to leave**

"Yes, Midoriya has become one with the pervert force." Mineta cried out creepily, before he was sent flying across the room, courtesy of Bakugo with an explosion.

"Little midget bitch."

**Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is when you  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on me**

**You know the words to my songs  
No habla Ingles  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what is  
I know what the girl dem want  
London to Taiwan  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one**

"I wonder how long mean green really is." Setsuna placed a finger to her chin, a wild grin on her face, showing her sharp teeth, "Well Yui, can you attest to the length?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to." Setsuna rubbed her hands together eagerly.

**Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is when you  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
What?**

**(Uno) Met your friend in Rio  
(Dos) She was all on me yo  
(Tres) We can ménage a three yo  
(Cuatro) Oh yeah**

**Dos Cadenas, close to genius  
Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis  
Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck  
Chest to chest, tongue on neck  
International oral sex  
Every picture I take I pose a threat  
Bought a jet, what you expect?  
Her pussy's so good, I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got it saved in my phone, under big booty  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got it saved in my phone, under big booty**

"Shit, that got way to sexual. I blame Mineta. All who oppose?" No one spoke up. "The jury has spoken, the punishment;" Mina smirked dangerously, "Eternal damnation."

**Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is when you  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on me**

"Midnight, you have corrupted the class Cinnamon Roll. How could you do such a thing?" Aizawa groaned, as the students were still trying to restart the brains.

"It's not my fault I'm so sexy." She replied, though her bright red cheeks showed how she really felt. Never in her life had she been talked to in such a way. In fact, she still was a complete virgin, no boyfriends, or lovers, not even a first kiss. So, even if she was considered a sexy dominatrix, she was completely out of her depth when it came to relationships.

"Ok, I need something else to erase that from my mind." Mina rubbed the sides of her head, as Momo chose the next name.

"Eri, it's your turn. Come pick a song." Eri jumped off the couch, and rummaged around the cases. She finally picked a song called 'Superheroes', "I want this one please."

"Of course, Eri." Nejire plucked the CD from the young girl's hands, and inserting it. However, before the music could start, there was a groan from the floor. Everyone looked down to see Shinso had finally regained consciousness, and was currently rubbing his head to sooth the killer headache that he had.

"Uhh, Hatsume, what did you do?"

"Well, Yui asked me to fix their CD player so that they could listen to Muscles sing, so I dragged you here after you fell unconscious from hitting that pole, then after fixing it I decided to stay and watch and now here we are." She said without taking a breath. Shinso just gave her a withering look,

"Next time, ask before you drag me around like a ragdoll."

"Will you be staying to watch, Shinso?" Momo asked courteously.

"Sure whatever."

"Now that that's over with, let's begin." Nejire pressed the play button and flew to her seat.

**All the lives she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream  
For a profit on the street**

**Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow**

**All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show**

"Is he talking about himself again?"

"Yep." Was the grudging answer from Bakugo.

**'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power**

**When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power**

**Oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh, oh, oh**

**All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes**

**'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power**

**When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)**

"PPPPPOOOOWWWWEEEERRRR!" The Big Three and Eri shouted at once, startling everyone.

"Uh, I don't get paid enough for this." Aizawa moaned.

**(Power, power, power, power)  
Every day, every hour turn the pain into power  
(Power, power, power, power)**

**(Power, power, power, power)  
Every day, every hour turn the pain into power**

**She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul he's a got a beast  
In his belly that's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode**

**She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul he's a got a beast  
In his belly that's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power**

**When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)**

**Oh, yes (power, power, power, power)  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power  
(Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah  
Whoa (power, power, power, power)  
Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly**

"That was really inspiring."

"I know right? It makes me want to go out and knock a few bad guys around."

"Super Manly, Bro."

"Sure is, Bro."

"What is wrong with those two?" Vlad King whispered to Aizawa, whose only remark was,

"Still haven't figured it out yet."

Next to be picked out of the hat was Tetsutetsu, who was eager for his turn. "Found one!" He shouted, showing the listeners a case that he had picked from the tribute pile.

"Who is it for?"

"To Ibara, the angel of light, the goddess of exquisiteness."

"Hell yeah, Ibara's turn. I have to record this." Setsuna whipped out her phone, only for a vine to grab it and throw it away. "Wow, party pooper."

**You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back  
We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people that talk too much  
You got that kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us**

Ibara brushed her hair to the side of her head, blushing to herself. Setsuna grinned cheekily, but before she could utter a word, Itsuka had smacked her in the back of the head with an enlarged hand. "Don't even think about it." Was all the orange haired girl said, before turning back to the screen.

**Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**

**I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love  
So in love**

**You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the green in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea  
And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness**

**Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**

**I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love  
So in love**

**Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me  
Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me  
Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me**

"What does Lumiere mean?"

"It is French for light." Aoyama piped up, "Midoriya is calling you the light of his life."

"But I thought he was dating Yui." Eri questioned Mirio.

"Don't worry, Eri. Izuku made this song before we started dating." Yui reassured the small girl.

"Ok."

"He is probably referring to how holy light seems to shine down on you every time you speak." Tetsutetsu commented.

"You noticed that too." Kaibara noted.

"Dude I think everyone noticed it."

**Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**

**So in love  
So in love  
So in love, love, love, love  
So in love**

**You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
And in the moment I knew you, Ibara**

"That was so sweet, I think I'm going to get cavities." Setsuna blurted out, as if she had been holding it in for the entire song.

"Damn it, Setsuna. You couldn't go for one song without making a comment." Itsuka groaned

"What do you expect, when I want to say something, I'll say it. You know I don't hold anything back."

"And here I thought you just liked the sound of your own voice."

"Ouch, Kitty has claws."

"Alright, that's enough you two." Vlad King said, putting his foot down.

"We already have one blabbermouth here," he started, pointing at Present Mic, getting an indignant "Hey!" in return, "We don't need you two arguing."

"Yes sir." Both the girls bowed their heads to their homeroom teacher.

"Good, next song please. I am quite enjoying myself."

Momo reaching into her magic hat pulled out a name, "Next up is Aizawa Sir."

"This one." He said, choosing the CD off the top of one of the normal cases, "'**_Bring Me To Life'_**. Sounds most intriguing."

The screen turned on, displaying Izuku and Melissa Shield sitting next to each other in a lab, most likely on I-Island.

"**Thanks for doing this with me, Melissa. I've been wanting to sing this song for a while, but I don't know anyone who had to go through what we did, being quirkless and all.**"

"**It's no problem Izuku, I'm glad I could help.**"

"**You ready?**"

"**Yep, let's do this.**" She says, bringing a microphone to her mouth.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?****  
****Leading you down, into my core****  
****Where I've become so numb, without a soul****  
****My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold****  
****Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home**

"Is this a song about what it is like to be quirkless?" Ochaco asked.

"Apparently so, Young Uraraka"

**(Wake me up) ****Wake me up inside****  
(Can't wake up) ****Wake me up inside****  
(Save me) ****Call my name and save me from the dark****  
(Wake me up) ****Bid my blood to run****  
(Can't wake up) ****Before I come undone****  
(Save me) ****Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without****  
****You can't just leave me****  
****Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up) ****Wake me up inside****  
(Can't wake up) ****Wake me up inside****  
(Save me) ****Call my name and save me from the dark****  
(Wake me up) ****Bid my blood to run****  
(Can't wake up) ****Before I come undone****  
(Save me) ****Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**** (I've been livin' a lie, there's nothing inside)  
****Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside, without your touch****  
****Without your love, darling****  
****Only you are my life****  
****Among the dead**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems****  
****Got to open my eyes to everything****  
****Don't let me die here**** (There must be something more)  
****Bring, me, to, life**

**(Wake me up) ****Wake me up inside****  
(Can't wake up) ****Wake me up inside****  
(Save me) ****Call my name and save me from the dark****  
(Wake me up) ****Bid my blood to run****  
(Can't wake up) ****Before I come undone****  
(Save me) ****Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**** (I've been livin' a lie, there's nothing inside)  
****Bring me to life****  
****Bring me to life**

"I had no idea that it was so hard to be quirkless." Kirishima hung his head low.

"All things considered, Midoriya and Miss Shield are some of the lucky ones." Everyone looked up at Aizawa, "Seeing as neither have any lasting trauma, or the fact that they are both still alive just shows how resilient they are. It is said that out of five quirkless people, four of them will commit suicide by the time they are eleven years old." This horrified everyone, evident by the looks on their faces, "So as I said, it is lucky that both of them had the loving support of their parents, as, Midoriya's father for example, there are some people out there who reject, or outright abuse their quirkless children, sometimes sending them to orphanages or just leaving them out on the street to die." The tone of the room was a sombre one.

"Jeez, Shota, way to bring up the mood." Present Mic mutter to himself, as he picked out a name so that they could forget about this.

"Shishida."

Said boy had gotten up and grabbed the disc that was on the top of the pile. "'These Girls'." He mused to himself before shrugging and putting it into the player.

**I've been all through the country  
From L.A. To Kentucky  
Met a good girl in Houston, but she knows  
That there are bad girls in Paris  
No, they wanna get married  
And some beautiful ones in Tokyo**

'Is he talking about me?' Every girl thought.

**Some go to college, some go to model  
Some diggin' for that gold  
Some flying solo, some gonna stay at home**

**Ooh, I want 'em all (these girls)  
The ones that you bring home to momma (these girls)  
And the ones who love all of the drama (these girls)  
I swear there's way too many, tryna fall for one  
But I can't help it, I just wanna love all**

Mineta had finally returned from being blown across the room, having had to crawl his way back using his quirk. "So hang on, I say something about any girl and I'm a pervert. But Midoriya sings a song about wanting every girl in the world, and that's okay?" He asked incredulously. No one was listening however, as the girls were to busy blushing at the screen, while the guys just ignored the midget grape.

**(These girls) the independent ones with money  
(These girls) the crazy ones that love to party  
(These girls) I swear there's way too many, tryna fall for one  
But I can't help it, I just wanna love all**

**Hollywood girl, tryna be like Rihanna  
And I can't choose one I just gotta be honest  
Oh, I don't know how to decide  
Too many girls on my mind  
Too many girls, all be fine**

"Oh My God, I love Rihanna!" Mina squealed.

"I mean who doesn't." Kinoko replied, as every girl in the room nodded. The guys decided to not say a word, hoping to escape with their lives. Mineta, however, did not have the common sense that the others had.

"But Rihanna isn't that good." The next thing he knew, Mineta was floating in mid-air, vines spreading his limbs apart, as horns skewered his clothing to the wall, some parts melting due to Mina's acid.

"And that is why you don't mess with the girl's and Rihanna." Aizawa shook his head.

**Ooh, I want 'em all (these girls)  
The ones that you bring home to momma (these girls)  
And the ones who love all of the drama (these girls)  
I swear there's way too many, tryna fall for one  
But I can't help it, I just wanna love all (these girls)**

**(These girls) the independent ones with money  
(These girls) the crazy ones that love to party  
(These girls) I swear there's way too many, tryna fall for one  
But I can't help it, I just wanna love all**

**Hollywood girl, tryna be like Rihanna  
And I can't choose one I just gotta be honest  
Oh, I don't know how to decide  
Too many girls on my mind  
Too many girls, all be fine**

**Ooh, I want 'em all  
The ones that you bring home to momma  
And the ones who love all of the drama  
I swear there's way too many, tryna fall for one  
But I can't help it, I just wanna love**

"Aw, Midoriya's a momma's boy." Monoma snickered, before an explosion was heard.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, makes fun of Auntie Inko. Do You Fucking Understand Me, Copy Prick? DO YOU! CAUSE I'LL BLAST YOU TO HELL, YOU SHITTY EXTRA!" It took the combined might of Sato, Shoji and Shishida to hold Bakugo back from tearing Monoma a new asshole. Monoma, on the other hand, was hiding behind the lounge, cowering in fear.

**Ooh, (these girls)  
The ones that you bring home to momma (these girls)  
And the ones who love all of the drama (these girls)  
I swear there's way too many, tryna fall for one  
But I can't help it, I just wanna love all (these girls)  
The independent ones with money (these girls)  
The crazy ones that love to party (these girls)  
I swear there's way too many, tryna fall for one  
But I can't help it, I just wanna love all**

"So, again, why is Midoriya not a pervert, but I am? He just sung a song about wanting to be with every girl."

"Are you really asking such a stupid fucking question, Midget?" Bakugo huffed, eyeing Monoma down, before turning his intense gaze onto Mineta.

"Midoriya doesn't try to peek on girls in the change rooms." Momo scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Deku doesn't try to grope girls." Ochaco griped.

"Muscles is hot. You are not." Mei bluntly commented.

"Midoriya is kind hearted and innocent, whereas you are a unholy demon child." Ibara remarked. There were many more snipes at Mineta, before he falls over and cries.

"Ok let's progress shall we." Reiko, having had enough of the creepy pervert, had picked the next name, which ended up being Nejire.

Bouncing her way between each case, she chose a song called '**_Invisible_**' from the tribute suitcase.

"I bet you 100 yen and a box of fruit loops that it is about Toru." Sero stated to Kaminari.

"I'm not taking that bet." Kaminari whispered back.

Nejire read the caption out loud, "Dedicated to Toru, even invisible, you shine brighter than anyone else."

"Aww, that's so adorable. Midori sure has a way with words. Doesn't he, Toru?" Mina elbowed her invisible friend in the side. Unknown to everyone, Toru was blushing so much, that if one was to stand in front of her, you could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

As the disc was inserted into the machine, the t.v showed Izuku walking through a snow-covered forest, white trees surrounding him in every direction. (Make sure to listen to the male version on youtube.)

**How many nights do you lie awake**

**In the darkest place? (Eh-oh-eh-oh eh-oh)**

**How many days do you shed the pain**

**Of your darker days? (Eh-oh-eh-oh eh-oh)**

**All I know is**

**If happy lives a mile away**

**A couple steps is all it takes**

**If kindness lives in everyone**

**Then all it takes is standing up**

Izuku comes to the foot of a mountain, where he activates One For All and starts to climb the mountain, as snow lightly begins to fall. As he climbs images of a girl with brown hair that went down to just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes that reflected the light, as she slowly fades away only leaving her clothing behind.

"Ribbit, is that what you look like, Toru?" Toru could only nod, how in the world did Izuku know what she looked like.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Momo."

**Can't touch it, see it (Oh-oh-oh)**

**But you can always feel it (Oh-oh-oh)**

**The greatest things you'll ever know**

**Are invisible (Are invisible)**

"Hear that, Hagakure, Midoriya thinks you are the greatest."

**How many words does it really take**

**To make a change? (Eh-oh-eh-oh eh-oh)**

**How many fights is it gonna take**

**To convince what joy can bring? (Eh-oh-eh-oh eh-oh)**

**All I know is**

**If happy lives a mile away**

**A couple steps is all it takes**

**If kindness lives in everyone**

**Then all it takes is standing up**

Finally, Izuku reaches the top of the mountain. He walks to the edge of the cliff-side, where he stands and continues to sing at the top of his lungs.

**Can't touch it, see it (Oh-oh-oh)**

**But you can always feel it (Oh-oh-oh)**

**The greatest things you'll ever know**

**Are invisible (Are invisible)**

**You can't take it, steal it (Oh-oh-oh)**

**But you can always feel it (Oh-oh-oh)**

**The greatest things you'll ever know**

**Are invisible (The greatest things you'll ever know)**

**They are invisible (Oh-oh-oh)**

**They are invisible (Oh-oh-oh)**

**They are invisible (Oh-oh-oh)**

**They are invisible**

On screen, Izuku turns around to see the outline of a girl in the lightly falling snow, wearing only blue gloves, blue boots and a light blue scarf. Taking off his jumper he wraps it around the person, before pulling her into a tight embrace, before sharing a kiss. Then the camera pans out and the screen darkens

"That was beautiful. What do you think, Toru?" Mina asked her best friend, when suddenly sniffles could be heard. "Toru, are you aright?"

"It's okay, these are happy tears. For the first time in my life, someone sees me. You don't know how happy it makes me feel." More tears of joy fell t the floor, as Momo created tissues for the invisible girl.

"Let's keep going while Hagakure collects herself." Aizawa said, as Itsuka picks out a name.

"Kamakiri." Standing up, the green student looked through the cases for a CD that looked appealing to him.

"Here's one I get called a lot. '**_Freaks_**.'"

"You and me both, Kamakiri." Shishida chimed in.

**I've been locked in the locker**

**I was picked last in soccer**

**And they say that it's all fun**

**But their fun, it ain't fun, man I'm done**

**And I know we're all different**

**Our beliefs and religions**

**But I don't see the difference**

**In me, you, your, tu, or moi, vous**

"I thought you said Midoriya was good at soccer." Fukidashi directed his question to Bakugo.

"He is. He's too good."

"Then why would he be picked last?"

"Because he was quirkless."

Iida was enraged, "What disgraceful actions! How could this happen to Midoriya without anyone noticing."

"It might be different at your damn elitist middle school, Glasses, but at our middle school, there were two kinds of people; the quirked and the quirkless. If you were quirkless, no one gave a damn about you, the teachers would turn a blind eye, or whatever, so that those with powerful quirks could shine over those without any."

"And your saying the teachers condone this." Nezu inputted.

"Hell, the principal was in on it as well. I remember him giving Deku a weeks suspension for getting beaten up and I quote 'Having the gall to fight back.'"

"I see." The mouse bear hybrid turned to Aizawa, "Shota, I think we should have Aldera Middle School blacklisted from allowing students to enter the hero course."

"I completely agree sir." Aizawa was just as infuriated as the principal was, if there was anything he hated more than paparazzi, it was the cruel treatment of those that aren't as fortunate.

**So if you've had enough, then**

**Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family**

**Of freaks, like you and me**

**I know a place where the bruised and broken**

**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy**

**Just freaks, like you and me**

**We are the freaks**

**I've been kicked down in the dirt**

**I pretend that it don't hurt**

**And I know that they're just words**

**But sticks, stones, they break bones but just know**

**We could all be disciples**

**And we'll write our own Bible**

**We'll put freaks in the titles**

**It's me, you, your, tu, or moi, vous**

"Even being treated like this, Brodoriya still strives to better himself. Now that is manly." Kirishima admired how hard Izuku pushed himself to accomplish his goals. In his opinion, those who worked hard were the manliest people in the world, as well as those who stood up for the weak.

**So if you've had enough, then**

**Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family**

**Of freaks, like you and me**

**I know a place where the bruised and broken**

**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy**

**Just freaks, like you and me**

**We are the freaks**

**We are the freaks**

**We are the freaks**

**Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family**

**Of freaks, like you and me**

**I know a place where the bruised and broken**

**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy**

**Just freaks, like you and me**

**We are the freaks**

**Come home**

**Where you can be you, I can be me**

**We'll never leave**

**'Cause we are the freaks**

**Come home**

**Where you can be you, I can be me**

**We'll never leave**

**'Cause we are the freaks**

**We are the freaks**

"The song ended on a high note at least." Kinoko commented quietly.

"Maybe so, but no one should have to go through that." All Might responded to Kinoko's comment

"Maybe the next song will be a happier one." Momo said, fishing a piece of paper out. "Iida, you're up."

The blue haired boy was quick to find a CD to his liking, "'**_Heroes Of Our Time_**.' Sounds educational."

"Wow, what a buzz kill."

"Mood." Kyoka sighed heavily.

"Trust me it's not." Shinso chuckled.

As Iida injected the disc, the screen split up into four equal parts, each one had its own Izuku. The top right had Izuku with his green guitar, the top left showed him sitting behind a drum kit, the bottom right was Izuku with Yui's black bass guitar, whilst the last mini-screen looked the same as the one net to it, except Izuku was now holding Shinso's purple wave guitar.

"Where is rest of band?" Pony asked.

"For this song, only Izu is fast enough to be able to play it." Yui answered the blonde.

"**Full Cowling 5%.**" All the Izuku's shout at the same time.

"Hang on, how much can Midoriya handle of One For All?"

"20%."

"You're telling me that Midoriya only has access to a fifth of his power and he is still that strong."

"Technically yes, but he can train it so that the limit increases."

**Lost in a dream, finally it seems  
Emptiness and everlasting madness  
See the sadness grow, watching as we know  
Long before our journey for the world  
Call for us, the power in all of us  
So far beyond the blackened sky tonight  
Glorious, forever more in us  
We are victorious, and so alive**

"What the actual fuck."

"Now do you get why only Deku can play this song?" Bakugo smugly declared.

"Point taken."

**We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow  
Our journey on towards a brighter day  
Silent tears we left behind, still so far away  
Across the endless sands  
Through the fields of our despair  
Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah  
Rise above the universe tonight  
Starchaser**

**Fly towards the storm, see the world reborn  
Feel the pain inside the voice of sorrow  
Cross the distant shores, find the open door  
Stand alone, in judgment for tomorrow**

"This is not the type of music I thought it would be. I must say I am quite saddened by this fact."

"I can tell you right now that I am not." Kyoka had a huge smile on her face, as she continued to rock out to the music, Setsuna and Mina following in her footsteps.

**Years of pain still haunt us all, we saw the last sunrise  
Take me home, in freedom, for a lifetime  
Pray now for the silence, and the last tears we'll cry  
So glorious, this fire inside, united we stand**

**And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow  
Our journey on towards a brighter day  
Silent tears we left behind, still so far away  
Across the endless sands  
Through the fields of our despair  
Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah  
Rise above the universe tonight  
Starchaser**

**Free from this world, here for the last time  
Oceans collide inside of us all  
Believe who we are  
The phoenix will guide us  
Freedom will rise once again**

"This instrumental is insane! How can Midoriya play this well?"

"Aside from the enhanced reflexes and speed, the nerd has been practicing this for years. He just wasn't able to do it this fast until he got his quirk."

**Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us  
Light-years gone by, we're still holding on  
Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us  
Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on**

**And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow  
Our journey on towards a brighter day  
Silent tears we left behind, still so far away  
Across the endless sands  
Through the fields of our despair  
Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah  
Rise above the universe tonight  
Starchaser  
Starchaser**

**Our kingdom come, we stand as one  
And we will live for always evermore**

"That was amazing!" Kyoka smiled widely, having enjoyed the song immensely.

"I know right, so manly!" Kirishima shouted.

Suddenly Yui's phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that the caller I.D. said Izuku, and quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Yui."

"Hey, Izu. I thought you said that you couldn't call me because data was expensive."

"I know but hearing your voice is worth the extra charge." Yui blushed, as the girls cooed in the background. Before Yui could respond, Mei had grabbed her phone.

"Hey Muscles!"

"Hey Mei, whatcha doing?"

"We are watching..."

"We are watching a movie." Yui had quickly reclaimed her phone before Mei could tell Izuku about what they had been doing.

"Oh? Sounds like you are having fun. Anyway, I was wondering if you could grab my mail for me tomorrow. I'm expecting something really important to come."

"Of course, Izu."

"Thanks, babe." Cue the blushing, as Setsuna grinned.

"Anyway, I'm going to hit the surf, bought a new surfboard and everything. I'll see you in a couple days. I love you, Yu."

"I love you too." Then he hung up.

"I swear he is sweeter than candy." Kinoko teased.

"Well, I guess it is time that we finish for tonight. Will we be doing this tomorrow as well?" Itsuka asked.

"Yes. That is acceptable. We will see you here tomorrow." Iida responded, before everyone left the dorm.

"That was an eventful day." Ojiro stretched, as he, Shoji and Tokoyami walked up the stairs to go to their rooms.

"I agree, did you hear how much Toru was crying over that song."

"Yeah, but I kinda get why. She has gone her whole life without getting noticed. I couldn't live like that."

Soon everyone had made their way back to the rooms and fell asleep, excited for what the next day would hold.

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked extra hard to get this chapter done for all you good little boys and girls. I saw on Pixel's story that Critics United tried to start some shit. Man, we are just trying to enjoy ourselves, and bring a little more joy to the world, because God knows we need it right now. We're like Santa Claus, except we're real; we just want to make people happy. So don't try to ruin our fun. Anyway, thanks to all of you out there that have read and reviewed, I'm sorry if your songs didn't get picked for this chapter. Hopefully, I'll find a place for them in future chapters. And thanks to ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter for all the help with the songs. Hint for the next chapter, it will be our tribute chapter, which I have been planning for a while. Laters._**

Songs Used:

1\. Lose Yourself – Eminem

2\. You Are Loved – Set It Off

3\. Talk Dirty – Jason Derulo

4\. Superheroes – The Script

5\. Tenerife Sea – Ed Sheeran

6\. Bring Me To Life – Evanescence

7\. These Girls – Why Don't We

8\. Invisible – Zara Larsson

9\. Freaks – Jordan Clarke

10\. Heroes Of Our Time – DragonForce


	5. Tribute

Chapter 5: Tribute Album

**_Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long, I've been very busy trying to get my life back to some semblance of normality. Thank you for your song suggestions, I will try to incorporate them into my next chapter. There is an important notice at the end._**

"Hey Kirishima, can you pass me those lights by the door?"

"Sure thing Uraraka."

"I need more tinsel for the tree."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks, Yaomomo."

It was now Saturday, and Class 1-A was getting ready for Christmas, seeing that it was in six days, by decorating the dorm with Christmas ornaments. Kirishima, Ochaco, Mineta and Ojiro were putting lights along the common room walls; Sato and Tokoyami were baking gingerbread; and Aoyama, Momo, Mina, Toru and Sero were putting the decorations on the tree. Upstairs, Iida, Koda and Tsuyu were hanging stockings on each of their classmates' doors. Bakugo and Todoroki were outside, lining the colonnade with lights and wreaths, as it snowed lightly. They were able to finish by midmorning, and the dorm was now bursting with greens and reds and whites.

"Hit the lights, Kaminari."

"You got it." The blonde was holding a large amount of cords in his hands. Suddenly, electricity sparked around Kaminari's body, running through the chords, illuminating all the lights around the room, and on the tree. It was a magnificent sight, stunning the class.

"Wow, this is amazing!" The group was so distracted by the beautiful decorations that they hadn't realised that everyone else had arrived. Nejire was bouncing around the common room, examining each and every decoration.

"It looks so pretty!" Eri had a wide gin on her face, eyes filled with wonder and excitement. This was her first Christmas after all. Never had she seen such beauty before.

"Thank you so much!" Momo said, "Are we ready to start?"

Present Mic gave a thumb up to the girl, "Sure are, dear listener."

Yui interrupted the walking microphone, "Hang on, has Izu's mail come yet?"

"Indeed, it is on the kitchen table, I will retrieve it for you."

"Thanks Tokoyami."

After Yui got Izuku's mail, everyone sat down, ready to start. Momo grabbed the hat, reached in and picked out a name, which so happened to be Mei.

"Oh oh oh, I've been waiting for my turn. I know just the CD to play." She went straight for the tribute case and shuffled around the discs. "Aha!" She held up a CD.

"What's that?" Kyoka asked.

"Muscles' first album."

"What! Midoriya has an album?"

"Yeah, it's of some of his tributes."

"Like, how many?"

"20 songs."

"20!"

"Yeah."

"Well plug it in. Let's hear it!" Mei pushed the disc into the CD player. An image of Izuku appeared on the screen, holding a microphone in his right hand, a large smile on his face.

**"This song is called '****_Go Hard_****.' For the manliest friends I could ever ask for. Originally it was only going to be just for Kirishima, but I believe that Tetsutetsu also deserves one."**

"Wow, I'm so moved!" Tetsutetsu cried tears of joy; he couldn't believe that Izuku would dedicate a song to him. He didn't know the green haired teen that well. Sure they had talked from time to time, but nothing to warrant this.

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Breakin' in**

**You're paper when I'm smashin' and bashin' through then I'm gonna win**

**Take it in**

**Adrenaline**

**Heart pumpin' with blood to my skeleton I've learned that I'm gonna have to stand up**

**I've earned the right to say that I've manned up**

**So when I'm causin' a riot, you put your hands up**

**Unbreakable, you know you can't command us**

**I can harden and sharpen to an incredible margin**

**So when I'm bargin' in the room, you know I won't be forgotten**

**I'm like a spartan, so you're gonna hear my war cry (Rah)**

**Get on the floor or you'll all die**

At the mention of a war cry, Kirishima had roared at the top of his lungs, "MANLY!"

"Go Kirishima! Get em!" Kaminari shouted in joy.

**Brute force solves any problem**

**Got em'**

**Hah**

**I'm so awesome**

**Now feel the fury, I'm barrelin' in at full charge**

**We were never soft cuz we always go hard**

"Wow, Midori sure holds you in high regard, Kiri." Mina commented. She looked over to the red head, who was crying.

"Brodoriya Is So Manly!" He wailed, causing the others to sweatdrop.

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

"That's a lot of go hards. It's honestly quite repetitive." Rin commented.

Kamakiri decided to respond, "I kinda like it, it's catchy."

**Yes, I brought steel**

**But don't call me Gajeel**

**That's a fairy tale if you could beat me**

**It was not real**

**Black Sabbath I got all the metal**

**And I'm a hot head**

**So I better calm my kettle**

**Call me Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Say it twice, or I'll have to wreck you, wreck you**

**And I'm 'bout to step to anyone that is past me**

**I don't even care that I'm comin' outta' class B**

"Woooaaah!" Awase and Kamakiri hollered, "He gonna wreck you!"

"Finally, Class 1-B is given some credit." Monoma's outburst caused most people to roll their eyes.

"Monoma, can you shut up about this rivalry for about two minutes, it is getting beyond a joke." Awase shook his head in annoyance.

"How can you say that, it is about time someone put these Class 1-A bastards in their place Hahahaha ..." Tetsutetsu, having had enough of Monoma's tirade, had slugged him across the face with an iron fist.

"Stop interrupting my song."

**Ruthless**

**And you know I got the heart**

**'Cause I know that one day**

**That my name will top the chart**

**My potential's filled like a shopping cart And you can always count on me**

**Cuz I'm on support**

**Now**

**I will never be a failure**

**No**

**I will charge head first in the danger zone Yeah, my rival might be Eijiro**

**But we will team up anytime when there's a major foe**

**Woah**

"HELL YEAH, BROS FOR LIFE!" The two hardening type quirk users shouted.

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

There was no sound; silence permeated the room, before light sobs could be heard.

"SO FUCKING MANLY!" The two hardening quirk users were crying tears of happiness at the song dedicated to them. Their shout, however, had hurt the ears of the people sitting near to them.

"Ow! Shut up Kirishima. My ears are sensitive." Kyoka yelled at the boy, holding her earphone jacks.

"Let's move on, before Jiro strangles Kirishima with her jacks." Kaminari said. The image changed, revealing

"**Dear Setsuna, my alluring green twin. You take my breath away every time I look at you. This one is for you, '****_Uh Oh_****.'**" Setsuna, surprisingly, blushed slightly at Izuku's comment. Itsuka noticed this, and smirked.

"Huh, what's this? Setsuna is blushing. Maybe I should take a photo. It'll last longer." She giggled, as Setsuna broke out of her trance-like state, trying to get her blush under control.

**I've never been good with words  
Well at least not the sweet kind  
Somehow when she's around  
It's like I just lose my mind**

**And I know, I know  
I should just leave it alone  
But I won't, I won't  
I keep getting in my way  
And my friends say I'm crazy  
A girl like that  
Would never go for a guy like me**

'You'd be surprised, Greenie.' The verdant girl thought to herself, as she twirled a piece of her hair with her finger, 'I wouldn't think twice if you had asked me instead of Yui. Lucky for me she is willing to share you.'

**And I know, I know  
That I should listen to them  
But I won't, I won't, I won't**

**And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling  
And I don't know, don't know  
How she keeps stealing  
All the air from my lungs  
And leaving all the words  
Stuck on my tongue**

**All I can say is uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling  
And I don't know, don't know  
How she keeps stealing  
All the air from my lungs  
And leaving all the words  
Stuck on my tongue**

**It's like I'm not even here  
Ran me over as she walked by  
Dust off my clumsy words  
And bad pick up lines**

**And I know, I know  
That I can't leave her alone  
And I won't, I won't  
I try to work up the nerve  
Hope to God I don't stutter  
My thrown together letters  
Never end up as words**

"Wait, he has letters?"

"Quick, lets find them!"

"Absolutely not, Ashido! We have already compromised his privacy by continuing to watch his music. We will not further this by looking through his personal belongings!"

"What Iida said is correct, if any of you go into Midoriya's room, I will personally expel you, even if you are of a different class." Aizawa's warning caused the students to shiver in fear.

"Also, I think he is referring to the alphabet letters."

"Oh poo." Mina looked disappointed.

**And I know, I know  
I should leave it alone  
But I won't, I won't, I won't**

**And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling  
And I don't know, don't know  
How she keeps stealing  
All the air from my lungs  
And leaving all the words  
Stuck on my tongue**

**All I can say is uh oh, uh oh  
I get that feeling  
And I don't know, don't know  
How she keeps stealing  
All the air from my lungs  
And leaving all the words  
Stuck on my tongue**

**Now I know that she's  
So out of my league  
But I just can't stop  
I keep thinking,  
Just wait and see  
She's gonna notice me.  
Yeah I know that she's  
So out of my league  
But I just can't stop  
I keep thinking,  
Just wait and see  
She's gonna notice me.**

"Aw how cute! Midoriya is so~ sweet, it's giving me cavities!" Toru squealed, as she and Mina dissolved into a fit of giggles. Setsuna hid her head behind her arms to avoid the embarrassment. Itsuka grinned,

"Come on, Setsuna. You can dish it, but you can't take it? How does that work?"

"Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Paybacks a bitch."

**And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling  
And I don't know, don't know  
How she keeps stealing  
All the air from my lungs  
And leaving all the words  
Stuck on my tongue**

**All I can say is uh oh, uh oh  
I get that feeling  
And I don't know, don't know  
How she keeps stealing  
All the air from my lungs  
And leaving all the words  
Stuck on my tongue**

**All I can say is uh oh, uh oh  
I get that feeling  
And I don't know, don't know  
How she keeps stealing  
All the air from my lungs  
And leaving all the words  
Stuck on my tongue**

**She's stealing all the air from my lungs  
And leaving every word stuck on my tongue  
I've never been good with words  
Well at least not the sweet kind**

By the end of the song, Setsuna was a red-hot mess, blushing from head to toe. She tried to save face by reverting back to her usual sarcastic attitude, "I wasn't blushing."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Setsuna, you were pretty flustered throughout the song." Kinoko taunted in a singsong tone of voice.

"Enough girls." Midnight reprimanded lightly, causing the two girls to go abruptly quiet.

"What song is next, I wonder."

"**This song, '****_Speed Up_****', is for a brother, in everything but blood.**"

"Anyone want to take a guess at who this song is dedicated to?"

"I am extremely honoured by Midoriya's dedication to myself, and that he thinks of me as family!" Iida put a hand over his heart and bowed to show his gratitude.

**Keep it serious don't give me sass**

**Look into my frames and i can see you clearly through the glass**

**I'm the rep when i walk into class**

**Please excuse me but i'm bout to go and hit the gas**

**Iida imma speed up when i beat em**

**Eager follow me bruh i'm a leader**

**Speeder going to fast i'm a dreamer**

**Imagine me when i'm a senior**

"That was so generous of Deku to give you the class rep position." Ochaco stated.

"Indeed, I can't thank him enough for his charity."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"Well, when we first voted for the position, Midoriya was voted to be the rep. But due to his belief in Iida's leadership skills, Midoriya gave him the position."

"You mean, all this time, I could have been having one-on-one meetings with Midoriya?" Itsuka questioned in ire.

Momo sighed in response, "Welcome to my world."

**Doing this all for my family i am the man to beat**

**In this is academy break it down like it's anatomy**

**That's my mentality growing just check my vitality**

**Speed it up speed it up speed it up oh**

**Told you i got the moves look at my calves and my shoes**

**Stain my record but understand i never lose**

**Do it every day another conquest**

**Put me in a race no contest**

**Told me i'm a kid ain't your time yet**

**Blowing up soon that's a bomb threat**

** Better catch up on the cardio**

**Hit the books i don't got no time for parties bro**

**Training hard gonna beat all of these mighty foes**

**I'm the fastest but my fastest even feels to slow**

**Speed up i just need to speed up**

**Lacing up my sneakers**

**I just need to speed up speed up**

**Speed up i just need to speed up**

**Lacing up my sneakers**

**I just need to speed up speed up**

**Tenya Iida always spitting facts**

**Running circles on the competition like i took a lap**

**Burning rubber when i take a sprint because i rip these tracks**

**And that's so amazing cause i haven't even hit my max**

"What is your max speed Iida?"

The blue haired teen gained a proud look, "My maximum speed is 120 kilometres per hour."

"Wow, that is like crazy fast."

"Hmph, Deku's faster."

"Well, I guess they will have to race once Midoriya gets back." Nezu suggested.

**Put em in they place**

**Ain't no body talking when i run up in they face**

**Gotta get a move on i don't need to pace**

**Cause i wanna be the best and i'm a runner in the race**

**What you do next**

**Pulled up and flex**

**Don't break a sweat**

**Gotta go jet**

**Start up my engine you wanna compete then i'll win by a land slide**

**I learned my own lesson that vengeance is stupid**

**A hero should learn how to hold pride**

**Happened to quick that my mind is just moving to fast like a predator cheetah**

**Making my brother proud and my whole family legacy we are the Iidas**

"How is your brother, Iida? Is he still taking time off from hero work."

"Indeed, Tensei is using his time off to settle down affairs at his office. He has been exceedingly busy these days. He is enjoying it immensely."

**Better catch up on the cardio**

**Hit the books i don't got no time for parties bro**

**Training hard gonna beat all of these mighty foes**

**I'm the fastest but my fastest even feels to slow**

**Speed up i just need to speed up**

**Lacing up my sneakers**

**I just need to speed up speed up**

**Speed up i just need to speed up**

**Lacing up my sneakers**

**I just need to speed up speed up**

"That was alright, I suppose."

"**Dear Nejire, you are the light to my darkness, the fire to my cold, the Juliet to my Romeo.**"

"Wow, laying on thick there isn't he."

"I don't care. Yui, as soon as he gets back, I'm giving him the biggest hug."

"That's not that much."

The blue haired girl gestured to Eri, "Well, what I'm actually going to do can't be said around six year olds."

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**

**Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**

**Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do**

"I really like this beat, where does Midoriya come up with it."

"Deku has been playing instruments for about twelve years, he knows how to rock."

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**

As the song progressed, Nejire had started to float above the crowd, dancing in the air. She was surrounded by her golden wave aura, as she grooved to the music.

"She seems to be having fun."

"You know when Nejire is really happy, because she will start to dance."

**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
Three, two, one, now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind**

"What is this about?"

"Probably when we snuck out of the dorms, and stayed up to stargaze." Nejire commented offhandedly.

Mirio looked confused, "When did you do that? We live in the same dorm and I have never even heard of this."

"Oh, you know, like once or twice or three times a month. Or maybe it was once a week."

'The number keeps on rising.'

"In any case, what you and Mr Midoriya did was most rebellious. You are lucky Hound Dog didn't find you during his night patrol."

"Well there was this one time where Izukun had to carry me from his dorm to ours, because I had fallen asleep. He told me that Hound Dog almost caught him, but Izukun was able to escape by jumping from the ground up to the roof of Class 3-D's dorm, ran across the rooftops of the dorms, before jumping off and landing on my balcony on the third floor."

"Wow, Midoriya is a ninja. So cool." Kaminari and Sero immediately started imitating ninjas, swinging imaginary katanas and throwing shurikens at pretend enemies.

**Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do**

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**

**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side**

"Can Midoriya fly?"

"Yeah, it's one of the aspects of One For All." All Might answered. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by that? You can't fly so why is Midoriya able to fly?" Present Mic asked, scratching his chin in wonder.

"You see, on top of One For All, Young Midoriya can use some of the quirks of the previous users."

"Do you mean like that black tentacle thing that he uses?" Kaminari queried.

"Hehe, tentacles." Mineta cackled to himself, before getting slapped by Ochaco, making him float up into the air. He flailed around, before Ochaco returned his gravity, causing him to face plant into the floor.

"Yes, Young Midoriya is able to use two of the previous users' quirks; Black Whip, the black appendage that can be shot out of his arms, and Float, which allows him to fly."

"Wow, Midoriya is so overpowered."

"That's because he works hard to push himself past his limits. The very embodiment of Plus Ultra!"

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me.**

**You and me  
You and me**

"Ok, I think it is time for a break, it is almost noon." Nezu clapped his paws together, as Aizawa pressed pause on the remote.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry from putting those lights up."

"I must agree, using my quirk for making the decorations has used up most of my lipids."

"How about we go to the cafeteria. Lunch Rush would probably enjoy the company."

Two hours, and a burnt tongue from Mineta eating some of Bakugo's Shichimi Togarashi, the large audience were back in the living room, well fed and ready to continue.

"**To Mirio, thanks for everything you have done for Eri, brother.**"

"Aww, it's nothing. She is such a peach." Mirio joked, while holding a peach that he had saved from lunch. There was silence, before Mirio chuckled to himself, "Man that was not funny."

"No shit, Tin Tin."

**You can be a hero**

**If you put your life on the line**

**You can be a hero**

**If you hone your body and mind**

**You can be a hero**

**If you know to stand and fight**

**You can be a hero**

**If you bring a shining light**

**Uh, I've been working till my bones break**

**Knowing villains are attacking and they won't wait**

**Every moment I be glowing see my growth rate**

**When I step into the battlefield I go great**

**See my foes shake**

**My time and I'll make it**

**Scare and surprised when I'm naked**

**Take it, shape it, there's no mistaking**

Toru turned to Mirio, "Um, Mirio."

"Yes?"

"Your hero costume, how does it stay on when you use your quirk?"

"Oh, my costume is made from my hair, so it becomes intangible when I do."

"Maybe I should do that for my suit. I'm getting sick of the close calls while being in my 'hero costume'."

**If there is a ceiling I literally break it (rah)**

**Know I'm gonna win**

**When I head in, face reppin a grin**

**Dealing with sin, protecting my kin**

**Journey to the top is about to begin**

**And I be phasing through your body and the wall around us**

**Nothing is stopping me from connecting this fist up in to your face**

**I'm at a different pace**

**I'm top of the class, ace**

**So step in to my place**

**Protecting the human race, like what**

**I took a vow to protect you**

**If I can't save one life, then what am I to do**

**I'm staying brave and I can't lose**

**And I will rise and breakthrough**

**And I will rise above it all (above it all)**

**Push my body to the limit (yeah)**

**With my back against the wall**

**I can, I can feel it in my spirit**

**And I will rise above it all**

**I cannot be outdone**

**I'm rising, got nothing to fear tho**

**With my back against the wall**

**No matter the outcome**

**Surviving, I'll still be your hero**

**If I can't save one life, I've failed to be a hero**

**I'm kicking myself over mistakes I've made not sensing when evil is near tho**

**I'm here so, get down on your knees**

**I'm the best of the whole Big Three**

"How does one become a member of the big three? It must be awesome to be so powerful."

"Well, you are gonna need to work hard, like really really really real..."

"I think they get it Nejire. To be honest, Class 1-A already has a big three of their own." Tamaki interrupted the hyperactive blunette.

"Yeah, Deku, Bakugo and Todoroki."

**You can never be what I'm going to be**

**Make a villain scared so they PK freeze, easy**

**Nighteye I learn for, he thinks that I'm worth more**

**Inheriting One For All's not what I've worked for**

**Deku you don't have to worry I get you**

**I want to be someone the needing can turn towards**

**Combating with Overhaul, break every protocol**

**Thinking is flawed fight for something more notable**

**It's non negotiable, goons are disposable**

**Fighting for justice, it makes me emotional**

**When it comes to the final moments I'll never cower**

**Keep on smiling so my passion trumping any power**

**And even when I'm beaten, bleeding out I cannot lose**

**I'm giving all that I've got, so I'll protect you**

**I took a vow to protect you**

**If I can't save one life, then what am I to do**

**I'm staying brave and I can't lose**

**And I will rise and breakthrough**

**And I will rise above it all (above it all)**

**Push my body to the limit (yeah)**

**With my back against the wall**

**I can, I can feel it in my spirit**

**And I will rise above it all**

**I cannot be outdone**

**I'm rising, got nothing to fear tho**

**With my back against the wall**

**No matter the outcome**

**Surviving, I'll still be your hero**

"Deku is good." Eri commented in childish giddiness.

"That he is, girl." Nejire placed a hand on the younger girl's hair, and ruffled it lightly.

"I wonder who is next."

"**To Momo, my deity in red, I will save you from your insecurities.**"

"Ah, so Problem Child noticed it too."

"Noticed what?" Kaibara scratched his head.

"After Yaoyorozu's defeat at the sports festival by Tokoyami's hand, she became wrapped up in her insecurities. That was one of your larger issues, Yaoyorozu. You used to overthink every detail, which would give your opponent time to take you down, dodge or counter. That is why you were chosen to go up against Mr Aizawa, along with the fact that you rely on your quirk to heavily. Luckily, you were able to fix the problem before you were in any real danger."

"Yes principal."

Meanwhile Momo was blushing profusely from Izuku basically calling her a goddess. It was very flattering, and only made Momo fall more in love with the verdant boy.

On screen, the image shows a closed window, before opening up into a large room, with a queen-sized bed in the center, a large walk-in wardrobe to the left of said bed, and an ensuite to the right side. Arranged around the room were large pieces of furniture, fit for royalty.

"What the hell, is that your room, Yaoyorozu?" Awase exclaimed, his jaw on the floor.

"Yes." Momo nodded meekly. She didn't like to boast that she was rich.

"Wow, it's so bougie."

"Wait, are we all gonna skip over the fact that Midoriya knows what Yaomomo's room looks like? Come on, spill it."

"Well, I may have asked Midoriya to come over to help me with some personal problems."

"Like what?"

"It's personal." She responded, looking down at her lap.

As the scene progressed, the large set of doors opened, and Momo rushed in, slamming the door behind her, before running to her bed, where she started to cry into the covers.

"What?"

**I've seen that look before**

**I've worn it all too well**

**It's hard to comprehend how far that I have fell**

**But I have found a place that I can call my own**

**And I could take you there**

**Why should you be alone?**

**No need to hesitate**

**What are we waiting for?**

**I know you're what I'm looking for**

Suddenly, Izuku bursts through the open window, surprising Momo, causing her to fall off the bed. Izuku rubs his head sheepishly, before offering the teary eyed Momo his hand. Grabbing the boy's hand, Izuku pulls the black haired teen onto his back before leaping out the window.

**Oh baby, tear down the night sky**

**And I'll save you**

**From your mundane life**

**Yeah, I'll hold the door**

**You take the stage light**

**If you want it more**

The next image shows, Izuku and Momo flying above the buildings of the Aichi prefecture, before disappearing into the clouds. They re-emerged above a large island.

"It's Neverland!"

**Tear down the night sky**

**And I'll save you**

**From your mundane life**

**Yeah, I'll hold the door**

**You take the stage light**

**'Cause I've found the cure**

**You're what I'm looking for**

Izuku pulls Momo off his back, and allows her feet to skim the ocean. A mermaid leapt out of the water in front of the girl, causing the verdant to drop her. Lifting her back up, the pair lands on the island's beach

**Now if we stay right here, we'll always be this young**

**I'll never leave your side, you'll never have to run**

**And I can feel your heart as you lay by my side**

**Your eyes are all I know**

**This world where I reside**

**No need to hesitate**

**What are we waiting for?**

**I know you're what I'm looking for**

As Momo and Izuku explore the island, a fairy gives Momo a rose, which she sticks in her hair. Finding a cave, Izuku leads her to the entrance, where Momo is jump-scared by a grinning Itsuka.

"Hey look, it's me."

A second later, the foliage around the duo moves, revealing a large group of people; Todoroki, Kyoka, Iida, Kirishima, Mina, Ochaco, and Bakugo emerged from the bushes.

"And theirs the rest of us."

**Oh baby, tear down the night sky**

**And I'll save you**

**From your mundane life**

**Yeah, I'll hold the door**

**You take the stage light**

**If you want it more**

Back on the beach, the group of friends peek through the bushes to observe a large pirate ship. Bakugo levels a sword at the ship, before cutting to the next scene, which shows the group fighting a crew of pirates. Izuku gives Momo a crossbow, which she shoots at the captain.

"Is it just me, or does the captain look a lot like Yaomomo's dad?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, there are some similarities."

**Tear down the night sky**

**And I'll save you**

**From your mundane life**

**Yeah, I'll hold the door**

**You take the stage light**

**'Cause I've found the cure**

**You're what I'm looking for**

Grabbing the girl's hand, the two teens ran across the ship's deck before falling in the water, where they see fish and mermaids swimming around. Suddenly, two creatures swam up to them, before carrying them to the surface.

"What are they?"

"They're hippocampus, half horse half fish. They are from ancient Greek mythology." Momo spoke up, her face still bright red from the fact that Izuku actually wrote her a love song.

As the pair climbed onto a partially submerged rock, Momo begins to fade. Izuku grabs her by the face, his expression horrified, before she completely disappears. Momo opens her eyes to find herself back in her bed at home.

"So it was all just a dream."

Panicking, she makes her way out of her room, running past the rose on her bedside table. As she reaches the large stairs going down to the lobby, she hides behind the banister, watching as her father yells aggressively at her mother.

"Momo..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

**And I can be your light when all you know is fear**

**(And I can take you there, and I can take you there)**

**And I can lift you up, far from these fallen tears**

**(And I can take you there, and I can take you there)**

**Why should we hesitate?**

**What are we waiting for?**

**(And I can take you there, and I can take you there, and I can take you there)**

Tears once again welling up in her eyes, Momo races back to her room, falling down next to her door. She looks up to see the rose on her nightstand. As she brushes the petals against her face, Izuku once again appears at the window, with Momo launching herself at him, sending them both out the window.

"Aww, look at how happy she looks." Setsuna cooed, as Momo blushed the same colour as her hero suit.

**Oh baby, tear down the night sky**

**And I'll save you**

**From your mundane life**

**Yeah, I'll hold the door**

**You take the stage light**

**If you want it more**

**Tear down the night sky**

**And I'll save you**

**From your mundane life**

**Yeah, I'll hold the door**

**You take the stage light**

**'Cause I've found the cure**

**You're what I'm looking for**

The pair touches down on the beach, and are immediately swamped by their friends. As the sun sets, Momo looks at her hand, which wasn't vanishing, and her face gains an ecstatic look. Izuku hugs her, before lifting her up and spinning her around. The scene shows the group of friends sitting around the campfire telling stories and painting each other's faces, before transitioning to Izuku and Momo sitting together on a log, with Momo leaning against Izuku.

**Yeah, you're what I'm looking for**

"**Keep smiling brightly, Momo and one day, I will save you.**"

Momo had a small amount of tears in her eyes, and a small smile on her face, "Izuku ... this is why I fell for you."

"So what was all that about Yaoyorozu?" Momo shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Now, now, we can deal with this later, when Yaoyorozu feels more comfortable."

"Yes sir."

"**To Kaminari, for always making me laugh.**"

"Yeah, my turn!" The blonde pumped his fist in the air.

**I'm lighting up**

**Bringing my best when the fight is up**

**Oh**

**I'm rising up**

**Power overloading and igniting up**

**Oh**

**I'm fired up**

**Put me to the test and I'm wired up**

**I'm climbing up**

**Then I come down like a thunder**

**Bolt**

**Feel the static shock**

**All around me, see the bodies drop, eh**

**No, I've not forgot**

**Things get frazzled when I'm lighting up, uh**

**Overloading, I'm bordering on exploding**

**I'm showing my current flowing, they're blowing out for a moment**

**I'm smoking up like a blunderbuss, protecting everyone of us**

**Leaving everybody feeling thunderstruck, had enough?**

**I'm energetic, you it's 'cus sometimes I'm a fool**

**See me kick it back, casual, cool**

**At the school, I may not be the brightest**

**But I've got the spark in my heart that's ignited**

**Fighting, you know I'm going all out**

**Fall down, I'm okay, deal with the fallout**

**Electrifying, I'm frying up, make their bodies jolt**

**Bringing power a million volts**

"Wow, Midoriya made me sound badass!"

"Must be a change, huh Jamming Whey?" Kaminari wavered at Kyoka's taunt.

"Why are you so mean?"

**I'm lighting up**

**Bringing my best when the fight is up**

**Oh**

**I'm rising up**

**Power overloading and igniting up**

**Oh**

**I'm fired up**

**Put me to the test and I'm wired up**

**I'm climbing up**

**Then I come down like a thunder**

**Bolt**

**Then I come down like a thunder**

**Bolt**

**I do it carelessly, so recklessly**

**Heavily, my specialty is senselessly**

**Charging into battle with a tendency to overheat**

**Then I'm rendered useless and I can't retreat 'cus I've been beat, oh**

"Yes if I do recall, you seem to fry your brain every time you use your quirk. What a loser. Can't even control your own lightning."

"Don't listen to him, Kaminari. He's only trying to rile you up." Itsuka sighed, karate chopping Monoma on the head.

**But besides that, I'm pretty awesome**

**Hoping that it never is a problem**

**Fire a lightning bolt and I've got 'em**

**Showing I will never be forgotten**

**Oh, I will not be looked down on**

**Hype up the crowd, I'm roaring to keep the sound on**

**Frown on, you're jealous of my energy**

**I'll never sleep, potentially being the best I'll ever be**

**Hear the boom of the thunder when I scream and shout**

**In the mood to defend everyone I care about**

**You wanna let me unleashed when I wreck these**

**Enemies, call me Kaminari Denki**

"Fuck yeah!"

Smack!

"Ow, stop hitting me!"

"Stop swearing around children."

**I'm lighting up**

**Bringing my best when the fight is up**

**Oh**

**I'm rising up**

**Power overloading and igniting up**

**Oh**

**I'm fired up**

**Put me to the test and I'm wired up**

**I'm climbing up**

**Then I come down like a thunder**

**Bolt**

"That was hardcore!"

"I got to admit, Midoriya is so good, he can make even Pikachu sound cool."

"Hey!"

"**To Tsu, your absolutely stunning beauty and smile brightens my day. This is **'**_It Girl_**'."

Tsuyu had her usual blank expression adorning her face, however, the corners of her mouth were upturned, and there was a slight redness to her cheeks, 'Beauty.'

**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a manic insomniac  
Five steps behind ya**

"He takes after Aizawa." Midnight giggled to Present Mic, who started laughing out loud.

"Shut it."

**Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please  
'Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me**

"What's a Grammy?"

"It's an award from way back during the pre-quirk era, like the nineteenth century. They give it to those that were considered gifted in the music industry."

"Ahh."

**You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me twenty five to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl**

**Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud**

**You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you**

"Hey, Tsu do you actually eat flies?"

"Kero, I've done it a couple of times."

"What do they taste like?"

"Yummy."

**If I get your body close not letting go **

**Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'ma turn you on**

**You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me twenty five to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl**

**Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud**

**Can't seem to stop you from, running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
'Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
You're my greatest hit girl  
Just say this is it girl  
Hey baby  
Don't you know you're my it girl**

**You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me twenty five to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl**

**Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me hear you sing it like, oh oh oh oh  
Everybody in the crowd let me hear you sing it like  
This is it girl**

"Kero." Was all Tsuyu said, as she croaked to herself quietly.

"Looks like Midori's done it again." Mina whispered to Toru.

"Are you really surprised at this point?" Toru giggled.

"**This is '****_Shadow_****'. Revelry in the dark, Tokoyami.**"

"Revelry in the dark."

"Why does he keep saying that?"

**I'm Back Again**

**Villains in town I'm attacking them**

**Knocking them down**

**Hit the ground pound**

**Sound of the last round**

**Bow when it's at its end**

**It's a crime scene**

**Pulling back all the curtains**

**Under cover of night**

**I'll fight. Now that is certain**

**I Foster a shadow that hungers for more**

**Guess there's a reason there's blood on the floor**

**Taking a beating**

**I see you retreating**

**I'm greeting you heathens**

**With cuts from my claws (Ay)**

**Bringing the beat back (Ay)**

**Bringing my beak back (Ay)**

**You wanna see that (Ay)**

**Show where my peak at (Ay)**

**I'm going jet black**

**Better get back**

**Making impact**

**Unlimited potential**

**You're mental if you don't check that**

**I wreck that**

**Expect that**

**Confess that**

**In combat**

**I'm on that**

**Like "really you thinking you could've won that?"**

**Unleash the power now I'm on a roll**

**I'll make you cower, just do what you're told**

**You're stuck in bronze**

**Whilst I go for gold**

**Feeling unstoppable, losing control**

**Unbeatable feeling, a limitless ceiling**

**Appealing, I don't wanna miss**

**I see it revealing my inner most being**

**A demon from deep in abyss**

"Is he talking about me?" Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's back.

"Is there any other demon inside Tokoyami?"

"Okay, don't need to be so rude about it, jeez." The shadow held up its hands in surrender.

**I'm so**

**Fuckin**

**Perfect**

**Shadow**

**Power**

**And I've**

**Earned it**

**Shadow**

**Darkness**

**Is my**

**Burden**

**Shadow**

**Now You're**

**In for**

**Hurtin'**

**Shadow**

"Why is there so much swearing?" Mirio shouted, as he covered Eri's ears once again, as the small child looked up at him in confusion.

**I'm so**

**Fuckin**

**Perfect**

**Shadow**

**Power**

**And I've**

**Earned it**

**Shadow**

**Darkness**

**Is my**

**Burden**

**Shadow**

**Now You're**

**In for**

**Hurtin'**

**Shadow**

**Shadow**

**Shadow**

**I'm so**

**Fuckin**

**Perfect**

**Knew it**

**Question what this bird is doing**

**In lesson I over do it**

**Every session I will prove it**

**I am never going to quit**

**Gonna make you nervous, serve my purpose**

**Motives, something to it**

**Is it me or the shadow talking?**

**You wanna live? Then keep on walking**

**Set the darkness on you, hawking**

**Move quick you won't hear me stalking**

**Flocking, blocking out the light**

**Hear nothing in the dead of night**

**Midday, I'm still down to fight**

**Drop down and you're dead on sight**

"Damn, Tokoyami, that was dark."

"As dark and abyssal as my soul."

"Oookkkaaayyy."

**I'm so**

**Fuckin**

**Perfect**

**Test it**

**Got you on your knees confessing**

**Today you won't hear no blessing**

**Messing up your face, you'll be erased**

**Who could you be impressing?**

**Sorry if it's been distressing**

**Feelings I have been surpressing**

**It's just a running theme**

**I guess I'm kinda mean**

**There's something in me**

**Trying to win me to another team**

**Put on a show and play at dreams**

**"You're no hero" the voices scream**

**I see my face up on the screen**

**I'm not what I seem**

**I'm so**

**Fuckin**

**Perfect**

**Shadow**

**Power**

**And I've**

**Earned it**

**Shadow**

**Darkness**

**Is my**

**Burden**

**Shadow**

**Now You're**

**In for**

**Hurtin'**

**Shadow**

**I'm so**

**Fuckin**

**Perfect**

**Shadow**

**Power**

**And I've**

**Earned it**

**Shadow**

**Darkness**

**Is my**

**Burden**

**Shadow**

"Is that supposed to be me?" Dark Shadow asked when Izuku's voice dropped.

"It would seem so."

**Now You're**

**In for**

**Hurtin'**

**Shadow**

"What would you rate it, Dark Shadow?"

"Nine outta ten."

"Surprising."

"It was alright. I liked the chorus, especially when I was talking."

"Next."

"**Dear Saiko, my first friend, I miss you so much. One day I will find my way back to you.**"

"That girl!" Kyoka shouted.

"Who is she?"

"Someone we met at the provisional licencing exam. She almost eliminated Shoji, Momo, Tsuyu and I. She was scary smart."

"And apparently Midoriya knows her." Momo said with a frown.

**Oh, oh**

**Take me back, take me back**

**Oh yeah  
Back to summer paradise**

**My heart is sinking as I'm lifting  
Up above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do**

"Damn childhood subplots." Mineta muttered. Unbeknownst to him or the other males in the room, the girls were thinking the same thing.

**But someday  
I will find my way back to where  
Your name Is written in the sand **

**'Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye, yeah  
Singing la-da-da-da-da**

**Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat**

**Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh**

**My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through  
And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you  
Well, real life can wait **

"Wow, he's so smooth."

"We know. Can you stop rubbing it in?" Kaminari pouted, arms crossed, as Setsuna snickered at him.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Hmph."

**(It can wait)  
I'm crashing like waves **

**(uh-huh)  
Playing in the sand (me and you girl)  
Holding your hand **

**'Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh **

**Yeah I remember sunny mornings**

**And summer evenings**

**Now you're not next to me**

**And I am freezing**

**Was it real?**

**Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?**

**How can you show me paradise,**

**When I'm leaving?**

**Now my heartbeat is sinking**

**Hope's shrinking**

**When I try to speak no words**

**Lip-syncing**

**Hope this is not just wishful thinking**

**Tell me that you care**

**And I'll be there in a heartbeat**

"So this Saiko chick, she was Midoriya's first friend?" Kinoko asked.

Bakugo nodded, "Yeah, they were always hanging off one another. Then she moved away, leaving Deku by himself without any friends."

**Someday**

**I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go**

**'Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye (no way)  
Singing la-da-da-da-da**

**Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
Yeah, and I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I remember where we first kissed**

"Wait, they kissed!"

"Don't look at me, extras, I don't have a clue."

**How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
Singing la-da-da-da-da  
So tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(Summer Paradise) **

**Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat**

"Well, it seems we have more competition." Mina grumbled.

The screen flashed, showing Izuku and Yui standing in the middle of Izuku's room. Izuku was holding his guitar, while Yui held a microphone to his mouth.

"**To the best mentor, and father figure I could ask for. '****_Legends never die_****'.**"

"I fucking knew it!" Todoroki stands and shouts suddenly, scaring everyone around him. He points at All Might, who flinches under the two-toned student's gaze, "Dadmight is real!" The teachers cracked up laughing, as All Might blushed.

"Dadmight, hahaha! That is amazing!"

"I might start crying!"

"Ok, I think we should move on." All Might clears his throat, trying to save face.

**Legends never die when the world is callin' you**

**Can you hear them screaming out your name?**

**Legends never die, they become a part of you**

**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**

**Relentless you survive**

**They never lose hope when everything's cold**

**And the fighting's near**

**It's deep in their bones**

**They'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce**

**Oh, pick yourself up 'cause**

"We don't lose hope, because if we don't hold on to it, then it disappears. People panic, people die. It is our job as heroes to have hope for the regular citizens."

"Whatever Dadmight." Bakugo quipped, causing another round of laughter.

**Legends never die when the world is calling you**

**Can you hear them screamin' out your name?**

**Legends never die, they become a part of you**

**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**

**Legends never die**

**They're written down in eternity**

**But you'll never see the price it costs – the scars collected all their lives**

**When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat**

**Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream**

**Oh, pick yourself up 'cause**

**Legends never die when the world is calling you**

**Can you hear them screamin' out your name?**

**Legends never die, they become a part of you**

**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**

**Legends never die**

**When the world is callin' out your name**

**Begging you to fight**

**Pick yourself up once more**

**Pick yourself up 'cause**

"People became too reliant on All Might, and now that he is gone, they don't know who to turn to." Nezu shook his head solemnly.

**Legends never die when the world is calling you**

**Can you hear them screamin' out your name?**

**Legends never die, they become a part of you**

**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**

**Legends never die**

"That was nice, makes me feel loved."

"So, Problem Child thinks of you as a father. That must be pretty good."

"Yes, having trained him for two years has allowed us to become close. Like a father and son."

"So you admit that you are Dadmight." Nezu snickered.

"I hate you sir."

"**I dedicate this song to Melissa, even if you are light-years away, I will '****_rewrite the stars_****' to find you.**"

"Aww!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Midoriya is smooth. Let's move on!" Mineta was pissed off at how easily Izuku could get girls.

The t.v turned on to show Izuku and Melissa standing inside of a large laboratory.

"That's Melissa. When did this happen?" Kaminari asked.

"After the I-Island shit-fight."

"Oh."

Izuku walked up behind Melissa and stood a couple of feet away from the girl.

**[Izuku:]**

**You know I want you**

**It's not a secret I try to hide**

**I know you want me**

**So don't keep saying our hands are tied**

**You claim it's not in the cards**

**But fate is pulling you miles away**

**And out of reach from me**

**But you're here in my heart**

**So who can stop me if I decide**

**That you're my destiny?**

Melissa blushes, before turning around and walking away slowly, "Why is she walking away from him?"

"The people that live on I-Island are very important. To keep them safe, they aren't allowed to travel off the island."

"Man that sucks"

**What if we rewrite the stars?**

**Say you were made to be mine**

**Nothing could keep us apart**

**You'd be the one I was meant to find**

**It's up to you**

**And it's up to me**

**No one can say what we get to be**

**So why don't we rewrite the stars?**

**Maybe the world could be ours**

**Tonight**

**[Melissa:]**

**You think it's easy**

**You think I don't wanna run to you**

**But there are mountains**

**And there are doors that we can't walk through**

**I know you're wondering why**

**Because we're able to be**

**Just you and me**

**Within these walls**

**But when we go outside**

**You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

**No one can rewrite the stars**

**How can you say you'll be mine**

**Everything keeps us apart**

**And I'm not the one you were meant to find**

**It's not up to you**

**It's not up to me**

**When everyone tells us what we can be**

**How can we rewrite the stars?**

**Say that the world can be ours**

**Tonight**

**[Both:]**

**All I want is to fly with you**

**All I want is to fall with you**

**So just give me all of you**

Izuku grabs onto Melissa's waist, channels One For All into his legs and leaps in the air. After a couple seconds of hang time, he falls back down, landing with Melissa in his arms.

**[Melissa:]**

**It feels impossible**

**[Izuku:]**

**It's not impossible**

**[Melissa:]**

**Is it impossible?**

**[Both:]**

**Say that it's possible**

**[Izuku & Melissa:]**

**How do we rewrite the stars?**

**Say you were made to be mine?**

**Nothing can keep us apart**

**Cause you are the one I was meant to find**

**It's up to you**

**And it's up to me**

**No one can say what we get to be**

**Why don't we rewrite the stars?**

**Changing the world to be ours**

"Their voices work really well together."

"That they do."

"Can you stop interrupting the song? It is getting annoying."

**[Melissa:]**

**You know I want you**

**It's not a secret I try to hide**

**But I can't have you**

**We're bound to break and**

**My hands are tied**

Melissa pulls out of the hold that Izuku has on her, and runs out of the lab, tears in her eyes. Izuku lowers his head, and the screen fades to black.

"That was a real tearjerker." Toru said, blowing her nose with a tissue that Momo had created and passed around.

"Moving along."

"**Mineta, you need to stop being so perverse, it is really creepy dude. No one likes it.**"

"See, even Midoriya hates it."

"Hey, what about Kaminari, he's a pervert too." Mineta cried.

"He's not as bad as you are." Was Kyoka's answer.

**Well looky here looky here ah what do we have?  
Another pretty thing ready for me to grab  
But little does she know that I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing  
'Cause at the end of the night it is her I'll be holding**

**I love you so  
That's what you'll say  
You'll tell me baby, baby please don't go away  
But when I play, I never stay  
To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say**

"I very highly doubt that any girl will tell you that they love you with that perverted attitude of yours."

"So cruel."

**Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway, getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true**

**You poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run run runaway, runaway baby  
Uh, ah yeah**

**Well let me think, let me think, ah what should I do?  
So many eager young bunnies that I'd like to pursue  
Now even though they're eating out the palm of my hand  
There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it**

"Ironic that Deku sings about bunnies, is it not."

"That's not ironic, ironic is when I caught him eating a cinnamon bun that I had cooked." Sato chuckled.

"Cannibalism!" The crowd collectively shouted.

**I love you so  
That's what you'll say  
You'll tell me baby, baby please don't go away  
But when I play, I never stay  
To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say**

**Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway, getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true**

**You poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run run runaway, runaway baby  
Uh, check it out**

**See I ain't tryna hurt you baby  
No no no I just want to work you baby  
See I ain't tryna hurt you baby  
No no no I just want to work you baby**

"That is a scary thought."

"What, Mineta working a girl over."

"Don't repeat it, Jamming Whey!"

**If you are scared, you better run (you better run)  
You better run, (you better run)  
You better run, (you better run)  
You better, you better, you better**

**Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway, getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true**

**You poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run run runaway, runaway baby**

"Despite the song being about a perverted little creep, I enjoyed the rhythm and beat."

"**Kinoko, I would run a million miles for one of your smiles.**"

"Oh my god, so much sweetness!"

"It's kind of cheesy, though."

**I've always said I could never fall  
Because I love them all  
My heart don't race when they try to call  
Because I love them all**

**But she got me stuttering  
Like w-w-what can I do because I can't control it  
She got me hovering  
Above the ground and I don't know what to do**

Juzo held his chin in wonder; "Izuku seems to use his old stuttering problem in a lot of his songs, doesn't he?" He mused

"Well it was a serious problem for him." Momo interjected.

**God only knows  
How much I need you  
I could explode  
If I can't breathe you  
I'm on the ropes  
5 4 3 2  
'Cause you're the one  
I guess I'm done  
That's how it goes  
Where will I be without you yeah?  
God only knows**

"This seems like a song made for Shiozaki, does it not? You know, since he keeps mentioning God. This is stupid."

"What has that got to do with anything, Tsuburaba? When Midoriya gets back, you will apologize. Do I make myself clear?" Itsuka practically growled in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Yes Big Sis!" The brown haired male stood and saluted his class president, before sitting back down in silence. Kuroiro leaned towards Kyoka,

"Does your class have a big sister?"

"No." She started, "We have a Mama Momo." Her comment received a round of laughter, as Momo tried to hide behind her hair, cheeks bright from the embarrassment.

**There ain't a crime I wouldn't do for you  
Let's make our getaway,  
These diamonds shine but not as bright as you  
I'd throw them all away**

"Midoriya, the hero buff, would become a villain for you, Kinoko. That is some commitment." Mina said, wiggling her eyebrows in a mischievous way.

"What about the second part? Saying that she is worth more than diamonds. That is so romantic!" Toru cooed lightly, her hands pressed against her cheeks, evident by her clothing.

"Girls, stop, your gonna make Kinoko use her quirk." Momo chided, as the area around the brown haired girl started to sprout small mushrooms. Realising what was happening, Kinoko forced down her blush, before causing the mushrooms to shrink back down into the floor.

**I'm here surrendering  
And I give up, throwing up my hands around ya  
I can't remember when  
I felt like the way I fell for you (c'mon)**

**God only knows  
How much I need you  
I could explode  
If I can't breathe you  
I'm on the ropes  
5 4 3 2  
'Cause you're the one  
I guess I'm done  
That's how it goes  
Where will I be without you yeah?  
God only knows  
(God only knows, baby)**

**Yeah yeah yeah  
Where will I be without you yeah?  
God only knows**

**When you touch me (damn, girl) with your body  
And all that I can think is how to lose our clothes  
What's next?  
God only knows  
God only knows  
God only knows**

"Wow, Midoriya is a closet pervert. Good job, Midoriya, I'm so proud!" Mineta held a thumb up to the screen, before Tsuyu's tongue slapped him upside the head.

"Creep. Kero."

**God only knows  
How much I need you  
I could explode  
If I can't breathe you  
I'm on the ropes  
Lik 2  
'Cause you're the one  
I guess I'm done  
That's how it goes  
Where will I be without you yeah?  
God only knows**

**(God only knows  
Where will I be without you yeah?  
God only knows)**

"Hang on, what I want to know is, Midoriya made all these before you got together, right Yui?

"The love songs, yes."

"So how are you okay with him writing songs for other girls?"

"Well, there isn't anything I can do if he had already made them. Plus I already knew about them. Izu and I don't keep any secrets from each other, or so I thought." She said, whilst staring at All Might, who was sweating bullets.

"You are an amazing girlfriend."

"Thank you, Reiko."

"**For our resident insomniac teacher, I wouldn't be where I am without you.**"

"Here we go, let's see what he has come up with for you, Shota." The animal hybrid mused, as the dark haired teacher nodded in agreement.

**They won't ever get inside of my head**

**Not who they wanted to face, because i'm in ace**

**Too late for you to make amends**

**I'll never open the gate, until they're erased**

**Don't wanna see you here again, this is your end, i'm gonna be fine**

**You're gonna be dead, i won't even try**

**But when i'm speaking, better look in my eyes**

**You're gonna be wishing that i wasn't in it**

**You bitches are finished but really who isn't**

**We follow ambition, your homies are trippin**

**You won't ever win if they don't even listen**

**And we got a vision, you're making the list**

**Our collisions gonna turn you to bits**

**Every villain's never gonna be shit**

**See, it's written that we're coming in swift**

**You're gonna wish you killed me when you had the chance**

**I don't need apologies, but i'll take one in advance**

**Y'all are weaker than a fucking teacher, nothing you can land**

**And are trying to take the hero's out, which i don't understand like damn**

"Ohhhhhhhh, Mr. Aizawa is spitting fire." The students screamed out, as they bobbed their heads to the music.

Aizawa had a rare smile on his face, "This is pretty good. He has style"

"I wonder if he made a rap about me." Present Mic pondered.

"You have to be a main character for that, Mic."

"Ouch!"

**I spy with my little eye**

**All these villains that will meet demise**

**In the brightest day or the blackest night**

**Ain't no villain that will ever escape my sight**

"I swear I have heard that before." Todoroki mused, with a hand holding his chin.

**Eraserhead let me pencil you in**

**Been a pro for a while got the thickest of skin**

**Hate these villains and their sinister trends**

**So i made a little package jail and a kick to the chin**

**That's a two for one for anybody acting out of line**

**Take you out in seven seconds like i re-developed vine**

**Who am i? I'm the guy that could take out any crime**

**But don't want to be to flashy i'm not here to take the shine**

"Why don't you like the paparazzi Aizawa sir?" Aizawa crossed his arms, and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on Shota, just tell them."

"Shut up Mic."

"Tell them or I will."

"I swear to god, if you tell them I will hang you in a noose created by your horrible haircut."

"Oh come o... wait what's wrong from my hair?"

"Just shut up Hizashi."

"Fine, but this is not over." Present Mic huffed in mild irritation.

**Look at me i'm the captain now**

**I'm your teacher till you get that cap and gown**

**All these villains think they all about that action**

**Till i get a look at them**

**I'm stopping all their actions now they're just a fraction**

**Of what they use to be**

**Any time i'm coming through it's a victory**

**You don't really wanna go make eye contact**

**I'll take your IPhone**

**Rip your ions keep your eye on that**

**I spy with my little eye**

**All these villains that will meet demise**

**In the brightest day or the blackest night**

**Ain't no villain that will ever escape my sight**

Aizawa clapped his hands slowly, "He passed."

"He passed what?"

"This was a test?"

"Moving on."

"**For the glamorous Camie, you got me '****_hooked_****'**."

"Did Midori just make a pun?"

"Who Camie?" Pony asked.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you guys did your licencing exam somewhere else. Camie Utsushimi is a girl from Shiketsu High. She was abducted and replaced by Toga Himiko from the League of Villains before the exam, so that she could get close to Midoriya."

"I should record this to send to her." Todoroki drew his phone from his pocket and started to record the song.

"Why do you have Utsushimi's number?" Sero asked his fellow classmate.

"She gave me her number at one of our provisional licence practices. She wanted me to give it to Midoriya saying, 'Give it to the cute green haired boy, he was lit AF.' She keeps sending me memes, though."

'Lucky bastard.' A certain midget cringed, as all the women started to curse the blonde Shiketsu High student for trying to make a move on their precious Izuku.

**You got a bad reputation in my neighbourhood  
You drive me mad with temptation 'cause it tastes so good  
You know I wouldn't walk away, even if I could  
It took one night, one try, ayy  
Damn, I'm hooked**

"He must be talking about how the other Shiketsu students talk about Camie behind her back."

"Yeah, especially that meatball bastard!"

"What do the other students say about her?"

Todoroki was the one to answer, "That she is an airhead, and a fool. Some even call her a slut because of her hero costume."

"Wow, what fucking dicks."

"Language, there's a kid around." Mirio scolded Kamakiri, as he pressed his hands against the younger girls ears to stop her from learning any cuss words.

**You were there when I was low, you held me high  
And baby when you take control, we can go all night  
Every single place we go, you start a fight  
But then you kiss my neck, and take a bite**

"Wait, now he is talking about Himiko? Man, make up your mind Midoriya! Leave some girls to the rest of us!" Kaminari and Mineta shouted, before getting stabbed in the chest by Kyoka's quirk.

"Shut up, you damn perverts. There is a reason why you two are still fucking single."

**Everybody says I'm sleeping with the enemy  
I don't even care if you're gonna be the death of me, me, me**

**You got a bad reputation in my neighborhood  
You drive me mad with temptation 'cause it tastes so good  
You know I wouldn't walk away, even if I could  
It took one night, one try, ayy  
Damn, I'm hooked**

**Ooh, I'm hooked  
Ooh, I'm hooked**

**I know that I shouldn't touch but you twist my heart  
'Cause I can never get enough once the feeling starts  
Baby, I'm the gasoline and your kiss is the spark  
But you take the wheel and crash my car**

**Everybody says I'm sleeping with the enemy  
I don't even care if you're gonna be the death of me, me, me**

"It's pretty sad that Shiketsu High forbids their students from dating. Some of them are pretty hot."

"Well, they were always a little behind on the times." Nezu commented cheerfully.

**You've got a bad reputation in my neighborhood  
You drive me mad with temptation 'cause it tastes so good  
You know I wouldn't walk away, even if I could  
It took one night, one try, ayy  
Damn, I'm hooked**

**Ooh, I'm hooked  
Ooh, I'm hooked**

**You got me under your influence  
I swear I'm never gonna give you up, up, up, up, up, up, up**

"I forgot how high Deku could sing."

**You got a bad reputation in my neighborhood  
You drive me mad with temptation 'cause it tastes so good  
You know I wouldn't walk away, even if I could  
It took one night, one try, ayy  
Damn, I'm hooked**

**Ooh, I'm hooked  
Ooh, I'm hooked, oh**

"And send." Todoroki pressed the send key on his phone, and the video was sent to the blonde Shiketsu student.

Not even a minute later, his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he sees that Camie had replied. Opening the phone, he read the text out loud.

"'_This song is so cray-cray, lol. Where greenie at? He hot. P.S. Can hear Bakugo, tell him to try shutting up._' That's it."

"Grr, you shut up!"

"You know she can't hear you."

"Well, they did say she was an odd one." Tsuburaba shrugged.

"**We make our own destinies, Todoroki, you are your own man.**"

"Finally, I can laugh at Icy-Hot bastard's shitty song."

"Utsushimi is right, you should try shutting up."

"Fuck Off!"

**Holding back myself**

**I feel so cold**

**Hoping I'll excel if**

**I do what I'm told**

**Whoa oh, oh**

**Look into my eyes**

**Whoa oh, oh**

**See fire and ice**

**Fed up feeling like a little kid**

**Take a look at me**

**Take a look at what you did**

**Every one of your decisions like a prison**

**Kept me locked in this position**

**Your ambition is not what this is**

**You've always wanted to be number one**

**Everyone ignoring you as you move along**

**And though you're strong, you never were a true hero**

**Fame is your motivation, inflation of your own ego**

**I won't be treated like a science experiment**

**My life is irrelevant designed I'm an element of jealousy**

**My legacy will never be heritance**

**Not hesitance, it's evident**

**You messed with my development**

"How is your father doing, Young Todoroki?"

"He is having trouble trying to fully embrace the No. 1 position, however he is getting better with familial relationships."

**I remember when I was afraid**

**Every day I was scared of what you'd do and say**

**And in a way I was prepared to just hide away**

**But your mark laid bare upon my face**

**Holding back myself**

**I feel so cold**

**Hoping I'll excel**

**I do what I'm told**

**Whoa oh, oh**

**Look into my eyes**

**Whoa oh, oh**

**See fire and ice**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**See fire and ice**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**See fire and ice**

**At least there's someone there to help me**

**Someone who just wanted me to grow up and be healthy**

**I don't care if you're famous or you're wealthy**

**When I get older I won't do what you tell me**

**And when you hit her, my mother, yeah, you hit her**

**Leaving her in fear and in tears don't consider**

**The feelings of your family**

**You're not a real man to me**

**And one day I'll grow older and prove to you the reality**

"Did your father actually hit your mother? That is so unmanly."

"As I said before, he is trying to atone. I still haven't forgiven him though."

"That is understandable, Young Todoroki."

**Stand proud of my own abilities I'll say it out loud**

**I don't get this from you**

**I'm done, through with all this doubt**

**And I will fight for justice I know that it's the right move**

**I'll protect the people from the people who are like you**

**After years I will light my desire**

**'Cause now I'm here, through the ice and the fire**

**Now it's clear that I know you don't own me**

**I will make a new path**

**Todoroki**

**Holding back myself**

**I feel so cold**

**Hoping I'll excel**

**I do what I'm told**

**Whoa oh, oh**

**Look into my eyes**

**Whoa oh, oh**

**See fire and ice**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**See fire and ice**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**See fire and ice**

"Midoriya." Todoroki whispered with a smile.

"I wonder who is next."

"**Ochaco, I can't express how much love I have for you. Though I have been pretty '****_obvious_****' about it.**"

"He has?"

"What, you didn't notice how much he would compliment you, or stare at you in your hero costume?"

"...No. I thought that was just him being nice."

"You are hopeless, Uraraka."

**We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby**

**You don't ever notice me  
Turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are**

**I've made it obvious  
I've done everything but say it  
(i've crushed on ya so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
Since you never noticed  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song**

"Looks like you missed out Ochaco." Tsuyu said with a finger to her lips.

"Yeah." Ochaco was sitting as stiff as a board, while in her mind, she was screaming loudly.

**I've heard you talk about  
(heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me  
But every time I ask you out  
(time I ask you out)  
We never move past friendly no, no**

"Wait, Midori asked you out, and you turned him down. Are you insane?" Mina couldn't fathom Ochaco's mind.

"I didn't mean to. Every time he comes near, I feel lightheaded and my heart starts beating, and the next thing I know I'm floating." She said embarrassed.

"It's okay, Ochaco. Remember, Yui said we can share." Setsuna wiggled her eyebrows.

**And you never how  
I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone**

**I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah**

**You are my very first thought in the morning**

**And my last at nightfall**

**You are my love that came without warning  
I need you  
I want you to know**

"Eek!" Ochaco was so embarrassed and red, that she covered her face with her hands to hide herself. This ended up making her float across the room, before Sero used his quirk to bring her back to the ground.

**I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song**

**And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see**

**But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song**

"What you think Ochaco?" Setsuna asked, while all the brunette could do was space out with a dreamy smile on her face, as she daydreamed about a certain green haired cinnamon roll.

"**This might sound a little self conceited, but I have been thinking of making myself a tribute.**"

"Great, Deku made himself a theme song." Then the music started to play, "And it sounds badass."

**I've been taking my time, figuring out how**

**To further my climb, reach the summit, I vow**

**To never give in, push myself till I've found**

**A way to control this power, I now**

**See that there's no time for wasting**

**Be assured I won't be waiting**

**Truth ill find there's no debating**

**Because I am here, no negotiating**

"Of course, the nerd just had to include All Might's goddamn saying." Bakugo snorted

All Might faltered, "What's wrong with my saying."

"It gets old after you hear it too many times."

**You will, soon be**

**Asking, for forgiveness**

**I'll be, standing**

**Proudly, you will be my witness**

**You haven't see the best of me yet**

**Knowing that I can't look back**

**Fuels the flame inside**

**Its the path that I have dreamed of**

**To stand side by side**

**The only one who told me**

**That I could if I tried**

**One for all, I will carry on with pride**

**Carry on with pride**

**Keeping all the focus strong in my mind**

**Any doubts I've had gotta leave behind**

**It's not a game, no restart, can't stop time**

**But you won't change my destiny, It's all mine**

**You think, you can tell her what to do**

**But I will, prove it isn't up to you**

**She will, smile again when this is through**

**All you've built will tumble right on cue**

Everyone in the room subtly looked at the six-year-old girl sitting next to Mirio, who had a large smile spread across her face. The smile reminded them of Izuku's impish grin. Aizawa smirked, "Looks like she takes after Midoriya."

"She's too pure." Tamaki looked away.

"Amen to that." Shinso agreed.

**You will, soon be**

**Asking, for forgiveness**

**I'll be, standing**

**Proudly, you will be my witness**

**You haven't see the best of me yet**

**Knowing that I can't look back**

**Fuels the flame inside**

**Its the path that I have dreamed of**

**To stand side by side**

**The only one who told me**

**That I could if I tried**

**One for all, I will carry on with pride**

**Carry on with pride**

"Lucky we told them about One For All beforehand, eh Young Bakugo. Otherwise there would be a lot of questions."

"Whatever, you're interrupting the song."

'What's his problem?'

**Knowing that I can't look back**

**Fuels the flame inside**

**Its the path that I have dreamed of**

**To stand side by side**

**The only one who told me**

**That I could if I tried**

**One for all, I will carry on with pride**

**Carry on with pride**

"Man, Brodoriya blew that one out of the water."

"I know right. I thought it was gonna be another rap."

"We have one more before we finish for the day."

"**Even after all these years, I forgive you, Kacchan.**"

"You fucking nerd." Bakugo huffed. However, a small smile was visible on his face. He looked relieved, like he had been hoping for Izuku to write him a song.

**When we were young we were the ones  
The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world  
We smoked cigarettes man no regrets  
Wish I could relive every single word**

The t.v showed a picture of two young boys, one with green fluffy hair and another with spikey blonde hair. The green haired child was wearing an All Might onesie, whilst the other one was wearing an Endeavor onesie. They both had massive smiles on their faces.

"Oh My God! This is so Goddamn cute. I might die." Mina giggled.

"We can see where Izuku got his obsession of All Might from."

"His room is so much worse."

**We've taken different paths  
And travelled different roads  
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
And when you're in the trenches  
And you're under fire I will cover you**

**If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe**

**I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er**

"I'm kinda surprised Bakugo's tribute wasn't a rock song."

"Yeah, given his explosive personality and shitty attitude."

"What was that, extras? I'll Kill You!"

"My point exactly."

**Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink  
Beneath the skin of our tattoos  
Though we don't share the same blood  
You're my brother and I love you that's the truth**

Another image popped up, this time it was a picture of an even younger Izuku and Bakugo, both sleeping in a single cot. Both were holding the same All Might action figure.

There was a thud, as everyone turned to Mina, who had fainted from the cuteness overload. Toru and Ochaco were next to her, trying to wake her up.

**We're living different lives  
Heaven only knows  
If we'll make it back With all our fingers and our toes  
5 years, 10 years, come back  
It will always be the same**

**If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I would give you my lungs so you could breathe**

**I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er**

**And if we hit on troubled water  
I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe  
And we'll be carrying each other  
Until we say goodbye on our dying day**

**Because I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er**

**If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I would give you my lungs so you could breathe**

More pictures shuffled pass, before finally landing on a single image of Bakugo and Izuku holding up a piece of paper. On it were the words, 'Best friends for life, brothers for eternity.'

"Aww."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

There was the flash of cameras, as people started to take photos of the image on the screen.

"Hey, who said you could take photos of me? You better fucking delete them right now, or I will shove those shitty phones where the sun doesn't fucking shine!"

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er**

"Damn." Bakugo cursed, with a small smile, and a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"That was heavy." Shoji nodded softly.

A ringing broke the silence, as everyone shuffled around, checking to see if it was their phone that was ringing.

"It's mine." Yui held up her phone, "Huh, it's a Facetime from Izuku." She pressed the activation key. On her screen, Izuku appeared, with a wide smile and sparkling green eyes.

"Hey Izu."

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful."

"WHAT!" The audience behind the black haired girl screamed, much to the dismay of the couple.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday, Yui?" Itsuka asked.

Yui shuffled her feet, "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Well too bad, princess. This is happening." Izuku smugly replied from the phone.

"You shut up ... and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" At Yui's question the entire female crowd sped over to where she was standing. What Yui had said was indeed true; Izuku was standing on a beach, the sun setting in the background. His clothing only consisted of a wet pair of board shorts, revealing his sweat soaked body, the fluid tracing over his abs and muscles as it made its way down his body. The free show made all the females blush bright red, with Setsuna, Midnight, and Mina drooling slightly over the boy's rock hard body.

"Just came back from a surf, thought you might want the show. But enough about my body, I left you a present."

This intrigued everyone, "Really, what is it?"

"Can you go to my room, look under my bed, and bring out the ... you know what." He said the last part while looking at everyone that had crowded around the phone. Everyone paled, Izuku was going to find out!

"Sure." Yui walked away from the group, and pretended to walk up the stairs. "I'm entering your room, now what."

"In the special case, there is a song that I wrote just before leaving, as one of your birthday gift. It's called All Of Me."

"Aww, Izu." She blew a kiss to her boyfriend, "Is it alright if the others listen to this as well?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thank you so much Izu. You don't know how much this means to me that you remember, and called."

"You can show me when I get back. Plus, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot my own girlfriend's birthday?" Izuku chuckled to himself, the pleasant smile still present on his face. From Izuku's side of the phone, a lady's voice could be heard,

"Izuku, time to come in. The lamb shanks are getting cold."

"I need to go, Yuyu, but I love you, and I miss you. You don't realise how much I just want to fly to Japan now, race to your dorm, sweep you off your feet, and never let you leave my side again."

Yui blushed, having made it back to the common room, where all the guys were cracking up, while the girls had jealous looks, "Izu, everyone heard you."

"Good! You hear that! Yui is mine and if any of you go near her I will crack your skulls open and use them as hats! Bye Yuyu!" Izuku waved at her, before the screen went black. She turned to the others, who were wearing looks of shock and fear.

"What?"

"Yui, your boyfriend is scary for a cinnamon roll." Shishida said.

"He's just possessive. I like it, makes me feel safe." Yui smiled warmly, "Anyway, he left me a song for a present, called '**_All Of Me_**'."

Shinso, who was the closest to the tribute case, rummaged through it, until he found the prize, "Found it." Everyone retook their seats, as the music started. The sounds of a piano washed over the room, as the image on the t.v showed Izuku sitting behind a piano. Suddenly, the video changed, showing Izuku and Yui driving in Izuku's car. Izuku was looking at Yui, who was staring back with a bright smile; she looked absolutely stunning.

"It's like Bakugo's tribute."

"I don't care, look at how beautiful she looks."

**What would I do without your smart mouth**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

**What's going on in that beautiful mind**

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all, all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you**

The next image was a photo strip, showing four pictures of Izuku and Yui from inside a photo booth. The first picture was of Yui leaning her head onto Izuku's shoulder, both with large smiles on their faces, the next one was of Izuku hugging the girl to his chest. The third image showed Izuku with a red face, as Yui had her lips placed against his cheek, and the final picture was of Izuku and Yui staring lovingly at one another. The caption at the bottom of the strip said, 'Best first date ever!' with small hearts floating around the frames.

The crowd heard sobs. Turning to the noise, they saw that Yui was crying, with a smile on her usually stoic face.

"Oh Izu." She whispered through the tears.

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

**My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

The last image was replaced by the couple fully submerged in a swimming pool. Izuku was only wearing a pair of blue shorts, while Yui wore a two-piece black bikini. The two were holding each other in their arms, their foreheads touching, as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

The other girls were now openly crying as well, all thinking the same thing, 'I want a guy like Midoriya/Muscles/Midori/Deku.'

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you**

**Give me all of you**

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

**Risking it all, though it's hard**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you**

The final picture showed Izuku and Yui lying on Izuku's bed, the All Might memorabilia being a dead giveaway. Izuku held Yui's head to his chest, as she nuzzled closer to her boyfriend. One arm wrapped around Yui's back, hand on her waist, the other cradling the back of her head lightly, running his fingers through her hair. Yui's arms were resting on Izuku's bare chest, the fingers outlining his muscles. Their legs were intertwined together. Izuku's lips were pressed against Yui's forehead.

"Wow, what is it with Izuku always having his shirt off, Yui?" Kaminari asked, turning to the girl. He realised, however, that she was in no condition to reply, as she was currently hugging Ibara tightly, tears cascading down her cheeks, as the vine haired girl rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Ok, don't worry about it."

**I give you all, all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you**

Yui didn't stop crying for another fifteen minutes after the song had finished. She slowly brushed the remnants of any tears from the corners of her eyes, which were bright red, "Thank you, Ibara. I miss him a lot."

"We get it Yui, but let's put that behind us for now. He will be back soon, and we still need to celebrate your birthday. Sweet sixteen!" Setsuna exclaimed loudly, getting the previously bawling girl to giggle lightly at her friend's overenthusiastic attitude.

"Ok. Thank you, everyone."

The next three hours was filled with chaos and fun. Class 1-A had all returned to their rooms to find any games that they could play, with Sero bringing down some board games, and Kaminari bringing pin the tail on the donkey, much to Pony's obvious discomfort. Even Bakugo brought something, which ended up being his Nintendo X, with games like Super Smash Bros 32, Mario Party 58 and Just Dance Deluxe. Sato baked a large cake, on which Yui used her quirk on to make it as large as the table it was sitting on.

Soon, everyone had begun to get tired, Eri having already fallen asleep on the lounge, clutching a pillow to her chest whilst mumbling Izuku's hero name. Nejire had already taking several photos and videos, sending them to Izuku.

"Anyway, I think that is it for tonight." The mouse principal spoke, as everyone made their way to the entrance.

"Before you leave, would you like to see our Christmas decorations?"

"That would be splendid, Miss Yaoyorozu." The large group walked outside and stood in the middle of the path facing the dorm. "Are we ready, Kaminari?"

"Sure are."

"Light it up." As Kaminari turned the lights on, the dorms lit up in a multitude of colours. The dorm lettering glowed with soft white light, with a large angel right above the lettering. Blue, red and green stars decorated the dorm wings and the colonnades were decorated by green wreaths and white lights.

It looked amazing.

"I must say, you have done well. Now go to bed." Aizawa grumbled, as he turned around and started walking to the teacher's dorm.

**_What a chapter, 16,742 words! I hope you are enjoying my story. One thing I notice is that most of the songs that I'm being sent as suggestions are depressing songs or metal songs. While I am trying to incorporate these into the story, there are too many. So it would be most helpful if you could perhaps suggest some songs that aren't so gloomy or heavy. _**

**_On another note, _****_I will soon be starting a brand new My Hero Academia story, and I need OCs for Class 2-B, as well as new villains. If you can please PM me descriptions of the characters that would be amazing, and i will see if I can fit them into the story. The quirks that are already in use are: _**

\- **_Explosion_**

\- **_Hardening_**

\- **_Half Hot, Half Cold_**

\- **_Electricity_**

\- **_Elemental Manipulation_**

\- **_Water Manipulation_**

\- **_Hawk Transformation_**

\- **_Air Manipulation_**

\- **_Absorption and Projection_**

**_Also, it has come to my attention (Thank you Commander2ero) that I forgot to include Yui's birthday. I was so focused on the next chapter that I completely forgot. I have fixed this blasphemous error, so now there is an extra bit added to the story._**

**_Well that is it for me. Hope everyone is safe from Corvid-19, and aren't having any issues. I will probably have the next chapter out in a week or so. Laters._**

Songs Used:

1\. Go Hard – Rustage

2\. Uh Oh – Junior Doctor

3\. Speed Up – GameboyJones

4\. Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings

5\. Rise – Rustage

6\. I'll Save You – Jordan Sweeto

7\. Bolt – Rustage

8\. It Girl – Jason Derulo

9\. Shadow – Rustage

10\. Summer Paradise – Simple Plan

11\. Legends Never Die – League Of Legends

12\. Rewrite The Stars – Zac Efron and Zendaya

13\. Runaway Baby – Bruno Mars

14\. God Only Knows – MKTO

15\. Eraserhead – GameboyJones

16\. Hooked – Why Don't We

17\. Fire and Ice – Rustage

18\. Obvious – Westlife

19\. Prove – Divide Music

20\. Brother – Kodaline

21\. All Of Me – John Legend


	6. The Return

**_Fucking finally am I right! I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to write this chapter. I was supposed to be finished on the 20_****_th_****_ of April for Katsuki Bakugo's birthday. But then some shit went down and their was a couple setbacks. But it is done. Now, big thanks to ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter for helping me write. You are a big help mate, keep up the good work. So please enjoy._**

Songs Used/Choice:

1\. Trust Fund Baby – Why Don't We

2\. What's Up Danger – Blackway & Black Caviar

3\. When Can I See You Again – Owl City

4\. Life Is Fun – Boyinaband

5\. Partners In Crime – Set It Off

6\. Popular Monster – Falling In Reverse

7\. Best Of Me – Neffex

8\. Everybody – Backstreet Boys

9\. Lower Your Expectations – Bo Burnham

10\. I Burn – Jeff Williams & Casey Williams

11\. Leave Me Alone – NF

12\. I'm Ready – AJR

13\. Lost In Japan – Shawn Mendes

14\. Death Of A Bachelor – Panic! At The Disco

15\. Perfect – Ed Sheeran

The date was the twentieth of December, five more days until Christmas. The group had decided that they would wait until after lunch to continue listening to Izuku's songs. Once one o'clock rolled by, small groups of people slowly began to make their way to 1-A's dorm. When the last people had arrived and were seated, Momo picked up her hat that had been left on the coffee table.

"Let's jump right into it! I'm so pumped!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Itsuka, you are starting us off." Itsuka stood from her seat and made her way over to the tribute case. After a minute of searching she found a song that she thought sounded good.

"What's it called?"

"'**_Trust Fund Baby_**'."

"Well, we know it's not going to be about Yaoyorozu." Kaminari snickered, as Momo's cheeks gained a red tint.

The screen shows Izuku standing in the middle of Gym Gamma, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows. The shirt was tight over his body, showing off the outlines of his abs, pecs and biceps.

"Wow, Midori is so hot in that getup."

"All in favour for Midoriya to wear tight clothing for the rest of his life, say I."

""I!"" The answer was instantaneous, as all the girls, including Midnight, raised their hands. Meanwhile, Mineta laid on the ground, clutching his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He kept mumbling about Izuku and luck.

"**Dear Mei, my inventor extraordinaire, and best friend. That summer day when I met you, was the happiest day of my life.**"

"FINALLY! I've been waiting forever!"

**I don't want a girl who gets a car for her sweet sixteen  
Or spends a stack of dollar bills on a limousine  
I want a girl who takes the bus and who wears baggy jeans  
Rockin' Nike Airs, what the hell are Louboutins?  
Don't want no fake tan, short skirt, daddy's money don't work  
Shop until you drop on the town  
I want a smart girl, stronger than her father  
Someone who will laugh and tryna fit in the crowd (ah-ow, ow)**

"You are an odd one, aren't you Hatsume."

"Thanks!" She chirped back.

Shinso shook his head in exasperation, "That wasn't ... Let's just move on."

**And all we used to dream about  
Is getting rich and getting out  
Move to the nicer part of town  
Where we'd have numbers on our house  
It took a while to figure out  
What type of girl that I'm about  
Who brings the real man out of me, yah**

**I don't really want no trust fund baby  
I like my women independent  
And I say to people, "that's my lady"  
And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse  
I don't want no trust fund baby  
Save your money, don't spend it  
And I say to people, "that's my lady"  
And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse**

**I don't want a girl who take selfies, want her make up free  
Don't want no mean girl lady, a pink prom queen  
I want a girl who climbs trees, always dirt on her jeans  
Her daddy told her how to fix cars, maybe she could fix me  
I need a throwback kid who loves Missy Elliot  
Who for my birthday, makes a mixtape and puts it on cassette  
Want a girl with common sense, who's dripping in competence  
Don't wanna die to get rich but she loves Fifty Cent (ah-ow, ow)**

Mei, for the first time since she had joined the group, blushed, "Aww, he remembered."

"What are you talking about?" Sero asked.

"The first thing we talked about the day we met was music. I told him that I loved the old music from the pre-quirk era. 50 Cent, The Notorious B.I.G, those types of guys."

"Huh, the more you know."

**And all we used to dream about  
Is getting rich and getting out  
Move to the nicer part of town  
Where we'd have numbers on our house  
It took a while to figure out  
What type of girl that I'm about  
Who brings the real man out of me, yah**

**I don't really want no trust fund baby  
I like my women independent  
And I say to people, "that's my lady"  
And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse  
I don't want no trust fund baby  
Save your money, don't spend it  
And I say to people, "that's my lady"  
And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse**

**I don't want no  
I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)  
I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me)  
I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)**

**I don't really want no trust fund baby  
I like my women independent (hey!)  
And I say to people, "that's my lady" (that's my lady, na-na-na-na-na)  
And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse**

"You can't get anyone more independent than Hatsume. She functions for days without sleep and with little food when inventing."

"That's because sleep is useless!"

"What would Deku say to that, Pinky Pie?" Bakugo snorted.

Mei frowned at this, "He would say that without sleep, brain functions are impaired, which means more babies fail, which makes me sad, and I shouldn't be sad, so I need sleep, then he would put me to bed with iron baby." She blurted out in one breath.

Everyone was so confused, "Iron what?"

"Iron baby is her mechanical teddy bear that she can't sleep without."

"What are you, four?" Kaminari snickered.

Kirishima tried to hide the grin on his face, "Says the one with a stack of stuffed Pikachus on his bed."

"Shut up, Kirishima." This got a lot of laughs from those around them.

**I don't want no  
I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)  
I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me)  
I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)  
No, I don't want me**

"I like it!" Mei stuck her thumb out in approval.

"Of course you like it, Midoriya made it." Setsuna nudged the pink haired girl with a disconnected elbow.

"Yep!" Mei was clueless to the teasing, evident by the large smile on her face. Disappointed that her teasing went over the girl's head, Setsuna just groaned.

"Let's just get on with it."

"Next up is Amajiki."

"I don't know if I should go." The socially awkward third year muttered to himself trying to hide his face from everyone.

Nejire patted the boy gently on the back, "Aw come on Tamaki, everyone is waiting." She said with a wide smile. This, however, only made Tamaki sink further into the lounge.

"So much pressure."

"Just do it Tamaki. You know Nejire will keep bothering you if you don't."

Without any further discussion, Mirio grabbed Tamaki's arm, and dragged him over to the cases. Tamaki didn't even bother looking through the cases, he just pointed to the disc on top, "That one." And suddenly he was back in his seat, hiding his head once again.

"**_'What's Up Danger'_**. The cover looks cool." Mirio showed the large group the cover, which was of Izuku falling towards a city. The strange thing was that the picture was upside down, so it looked like Izuku was flying into the city.

Bakugo rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Fuck yeah."

'... I'm worried.' Was the general thought of the audience as they stared at the explosive teen's wicked expression.

As Mirio put the disc in the player, the t.v lit up, showing Izuku sitting on the edge of a building, the sky filled with dark clouds. He was wearing a green hoodie, the hood raised, and his green jumpsuit underneath said hoodie. The camera view showed an aerial photo from behind Izuku, facing down so that the audience could see the road below, cars zipping by like busy ants before a storm. Seeing how high he was up scared some of the viewers.

"What's he doing so high up? That's so dangerous!" Nejire gasped aloud.

"If you waited, you would find out, blueberry."

"Why are you so mean?"

"JUST SHUT UP, SHITTY EXTRA!"

**Two-thousand on thermometers  
Two-thousand surroundin' us  
Travel two-thousand kilometers  
To hang out with us  
What's up, danger? (Danger)  
What's up, danger? (Danger)**

Izuku stands up, still overlooking the edge of the building, before taking a deep breath and turning around towards the camera. He begins to walk away from the edge, but suddenly spins around, runs and flips over the edge.

"What the FUCK!" Everyone screamed, Mirio covering the ears of a horrified looking Eri.

"Did he just ..."

"Kill himself?"

"Obviously not, we saw him five days ago, morons!"

**Ayy, gettin' old, they doubted us  
Makes it that more marvelous  
Sign 'em up, 'cause I'm in this vibe and I get synonymous  
What's up, danger?  
Ayy, don't be a stranger**

Izuku continued to free-fall, flipping through the air before straightening out into a nosedive. Below the green haired boy, people were pointing up at him, some screaming for someone to call a hero. As the camera closes on Izuku's face, everyone could see that he was smiling wildly.

"Fucking adrenaline junkie."

**'Cause I like high chances that I might lose (lose)  
I like it all on the edge just like you, ayy  
I like tall buildings so I can leap off of 'em  
I go hard wit' it no matter how dark it is**

Suddenly, Izuku points his arm towards a nearby building, before a black tendril shoots out of his arm, attaching itself to the window. Pulling on the tendril, Izuku was violently pulled towards the building, just avoiding becoming street pizza. Izuku starts swinging through the air, before shooting another tendril out of his left arm, repeating the process as he swung around the city.

"Wow, that's sick."

"You can do that too, can't you Sero?"

"Yeah, I taught him how to do it."

Kaminari begun snickering, "It's funny how Sero is just a bootleg version of Spider-Man."

"Says the Pikachu reject." There was a roar of laughter, as Kaminari's diss on Sero backfired onto himself.

**I'm insane but on my toes  
I could keep the world balanced on my nose  
I had a slumber party wit' all my foes  
Now I wear 'em like a badge of honor all my clothes  
If I'm crazy, I'm on my own  
If I'm waitin', it's on my throne  
If I sound lazy, just ignore my tone  
'Cause I'm always gonna answer when you call my phone**

**Like, what's up, danger? (Danger)  
Like, what's up, danger? (Danger)  
D-don't be a stranger  
What's up, danger?**

**Two-hundred miles-per-hour wit' a blindfold on (on)  
Mama always askin', "Where did I go wrong?" (wrong)  
What's up, danger?  
Ah, what's up, danger?  
Traveled two-hundred miles, I'm knockin' at your door  
And I don't really care if you ain't done wrong, come on  
What's up, danger? (Danger)  
D-don't be a stranger (stranger)**

Izuku swung low to the ground, as glowing red veins materialised on his shin, green lightning emanating around him. He begins to jump from car to car, flipping over a truck, before landing on a bus. He parkours across the vehicles stuck in traffic, leaping off a car to grab a vacant flagpole, using it to vault higher into the sky. He is soon running across the faces of the surrounding buildings, waving at the people inside as he used One For All to traverse the city, running at speeds that, out of the audience, only Iida and All Might could have achieved.

**I like it when trouble brews, I won't dare change  
I like it when there's turbulence on my airplanes  
I like it when I sense things I can't see yet  
Swimmin' with sharks when they ain't feed yet  
'Cause I like high chances that I might lose  
I like it all on the edge just like you, ayy  
I like tall buildings so I can leap off of 'em  
I go hard wit' it no matter how dark it is**

**If I'm crazy, I'm on my own  
If I'm waitin', it's on my throne  
If I sound lazy, just ignore my tone  
'Cause I'm always gonna answer when you call my phone**

The next shot shows Izuku bouncing from wall to wall, reaching the top of large apartment, before taking a running leap across to another roof. Izuku lands on a building at the edge of the city, overlooking the houses and trees in front of him. He smiles as he walks to the edge and turns to face the camera.

**Like, what's up, danger? (Danger)  
Like, what's up, danger?**

He gives a wink, before falling backwards, dropping over the side of the building. The students screamed out one more time, while the teachers looked on in wide-eyed shock.

"Noooooo!"

**Can't stop me now**

A green blur passes the camera at supersonic speed. The camera angles up, and what it showed absolutely gobsmacked everyone.

"WHAT!" Everyone's, bar Bakugo, Yui and All Might, jaws had dropped to the floor, their eyes bugging out. There Izuku was, a massive grin spread across his face,

Floating in mid-air.

"Midoriya can fly!"

"Of course he can fly."

"How?" Mina yelled at the blonde.

"Part of Young Midoriya's quirk. He can use the quirks of the past holders. One had a flying quirk, which so happened to be my mentor, Nana Shimura."

"But All Might, you can't do that."

"No, Izuku seems to have fully merged with One For All, which is why he has the quirks of the former users."

"Still, to be able to fly. Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because it was a secret, dumbass side character." Bakugo yelled at Sato. On screen, Izuku waved at the camera, before taking off at high speeds, rocketing passed tall buildings as people pointed and stared from their offices.

******I said, "I got you now"****  
****I'm right here at your door****  
****I won't leave, I want more****  
****What's up, danger?****  
****Yeah, what's up, danger?****  
****Can't stop me now, yeah****  
****I said, "I got you now"****  
****Come on, what's up, danger?****  
****Come on, I said, "What's up, danger?"**

"That was so badass!" Kirishima yelled.

"That's the first sentence he's said that hasn't had the word manly or bro in it." Kaibara whispered to Rin, who just nodded in agreement.

"Awase's turn." The black haired teen quickly chose a disc from the tribute case. As he pushed the CD into the player, the t.v once again flashed.

"Ooh, another video. This should be good." Present Mic had a wide grin adorning his face as he turns to Aizawa. "Don't you think so, Aizawa?"

"I just want to go to sleep." He mumbled, closing the zipper on his sleeping bag further, so that only his face could be seen.

"Amen to that." Shinso agreed, as he pulled a purple sleeping bag out of God knows where, sliding inside and closing it around himself. Meanwhile, Todoroki had opened a small book, and began writing down information inside, whilst taking glances at the two insomniacs.

"**This is '****_When Can I See You Again'_****, for my kickass rabbit idol, who always comes out on top. Thanks for letting me intern with you, Mirko.**"

"When did Deku intern with Mirko?"

"After training with Endeavor. He wanted to strengthen his shoot style, so he went straight to the hero who's fighting style was comprised mostly of kicks."

"Ah."

"Damn Midoriya, getting to work with Mirko and her sexy legs." Mineta was crying tears of blood, as Kirishima and Mina stared at him in disgust,

'What a pervert.'

**When can we do this again?**

The screen showed Izuku standing outside of a large building with a pair of rabbit ears sticking out of the roof. Walking inside, the audience sees Mirko standing in the lobby in a pair of black workout shorts and a white sports bra, a sly grin on her face that promised pain. Mineta was salivating at the sight of Mirko's outfit, and had begun to take photos. Bakugo put a stop to that by grabbing the pervert's phone, exploding it, then grabbing the pervert himself and sending him outside the dorms the hard way; by shooting him through the wall.

**When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?**

The next part of the montage revealed Izuku in a white shirt and red shorts trying to imitate Mirko's side kick, before falling on his ass, getting Mirko and the audience to start laughing. Mirko reaches over, grasps Izuku's hand, and pulls him up, before she continues to show him how to properly kick. Izuku, with a determined look on his face, resumes his training.

**Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny**

Izuku and Mirko are now seen bouncing from rooftop to rooftop, Mirko using her powerful legs and Izuku using his quirk, evident by the green lightning covering his body. In front of the duo was a man with springs attached to his feet, a large bag over his shoulder. As the heroes were chasing the crook, Izuku slipped through a gap in the buildings, catching himself on the edge of the roof. Looking up he finds that Mirko had kicked the criminal in the back of the head, knocking him out as his bag went flying, revealing a large amount of jewellery inside. Mirko looked down at Izuku before sighing, as the green haired boy lifted himself up.

"So far we have only seen Midoriya stuff up."

"What do you expect, he is from 1-A." No points for guessing who said that.

Vlad King sighed heavily, before placing a large hand on Monoma's shoulder, "You and me need to have a long chat after this is all over."

**It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)**

A video of Izuku and Mirko eating dinner at a wooden table was next to show. They seemed to be in someone's dining room, most likely Mirko's since that was where Izuku stayed for the three-week duration of the internship. Izuku was currently laughing to himself about Mirko's dinner, which happened to be a bowl of carrots, compared to his own bowl of katsudon. The woman across from him was glaring at him, before it turned into a smile as she too began to laugh.

"That lucky bastard, why is it always the shy ones? Leave some girls for the rest of us! I mean is it too much to ask, one girl is all I'm asking for." Kaminari was shouting, Sero and Tsuburaba nodding along to the blonde's rant.

"You won't get any girl with that attitude. Unlike you, Izu sees girls as more than objects and sex toys." Yui retorted, causing Kaminari to sit back down between Tokoyami and Kirishima.

**Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny**

Another image of Izuku in a training room showed the green teen standing in front of a Century Bob training dummy. Mirko, standing a few feet to Izuku's left, blew a whistle to signify the beginning of training. Izuku stepped forward on his left foot, bringing his right knee up, before performing a front snap kick, his foot striking against the dummy's chest. Moving back, Izuku steps in once more, this time moving his shoulder towards his opponent, bringing his knee up and out to the side, pivoting on his left foot. His right foot snapped out, making contact with the left side of his opponent's head. After performing the roundhouse kick, he continues to pivot on his left foot, turning 360 degrees. As he reaches the halfway point of his spin, he kicks his left foot up while bringing his right foot to the floor, his left foot hitting the dummy with enough force to send it flying across the training facility.

"He has really good technique." Itsuka mused, "I wonder if he would spar with me when he gets back from his trip."

"You just want an excuse to spend more alone time with mean green. Imagine getting pinned underneath all that muscle." Setsuna teased, receiving a blush from her orange haired friend.

**It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?**

The following image showed Izuku and Mirko standing outside Mirko's agency. Izuku was holding a suitcase with the number eighteen on the side, obviously containing his hero suit. He held another bag in his left hand, probably his clothing that he used during the three-week internship when not patrolling. Izuku held out his hand, waiting for a handshake, but Mirko obviously had other ideas. Reaching forward, Mirko grabbed Izuku and brought him into a tight embrace, lifting the boy off the ground. It looked odd, seeing as Izuku was a good few inches taller than the pro hero. After being set down, Izuku waved one last time, before making his way down the street, not seeing Mirko's cheeks redden slightly.

The girls all groan, 'Not another one.'

**Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye**

The last image showed Mirko chasing a gang of four villains down a crowded street, civilians running in all directions. One of the gang members turned towards Mirko and shot bone-like needles from the palm of his hand, causing Mirko to duck behind a parked car. The needles narrowly missed her arm, as Mirko took this moment to catch her breath.

As the crooks were about to make their getaway, a green blur landed on the criminal in front. This action drove his head into the pavement, knocking him out instantly. Before the other criminals could use their quirks. The blur, now identified as Izuku in his hero suit, used the unconscious villain as a springboard, flipping through the air. He lifted his right leg above his head, before bringing it down on the next closest gang member, as he too was knocked out. One of the villains tried to sneak up on the hero-in-training, but received a roundhouse kick to the skull, sending him into the wall.

**When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh**

The last gang member tried to escape the green hero, but ended up running into Mirko, who promptly kneed him in the stomach, before elbowing him in the neck. After tying the villains to a pole, Mirko grins victoriously while looking up at Izuku. Izuku returned the grin, before leaping into the air, and flying away, Mirko hot on his heels. Even though the group had seen Izuku fly before, it was still amazing to see.

**Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?**

"That was pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? That was amazing! Deku was all like hyah! And kablam! Then boom! Deku is a ninja." Some in the audience giggled at Ochaco's obvious excitement.

Next up was Toru, who chose the song, '**_Life Is Fun_**,' probably because it matched her bubbly outlook on life.

**Ahhh! Such a beautiful day**

**The sun's shining in a beautiful way**

**Gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and**

** Life is ultimately meaningless **

**...Uhh...**

**But I'll get out of the house**

**Get on the road, top down, hands out**

**Put on my favorite song and nod to the rhythm**

** The planet's being destroyed by your carbon emissions **

**But I- I- , I'll head to class**

**Try my best on every test 'til I pass**

**And my grades are screaming in my face: Ayyyy**

** 98 percent of what you learn is a waste **

"Does that say choir? Why does it have an A+ next to it while the others have just A's?"

"It's probably because Midori is so good at singing,"

"Deku wasn't in the choir."

"Why not?"

"Because he was quirkless. No extracurricular activities for them."

"Such a blatant example of discrimination, the teachers should be fired."

**I get to hang out with all my friends**

**My friends are the friendliest friends**

**Can't think of a better way to spend my time**

** Your brain is flawed and all your friends will die **

**Never mind!**

"Yeah!" Kirishima yelled, as an image of Kaminari and himself playing video games popped up on screen, but his smile fell when they turned into skeletons, "Aww."

"I wonder why Iida wasn't shown."

"It is probably because Midoriya knows how much I detest video games." He replied, chopping the air vigorously.

"Yeah, because you're a boring robot."

"Mood." Kyoka agreed with Ashido's comment, causing Iida to shake.

**I'm alive in the greatest nation!**

**So proud of the exploitation of natives **

**This graceful bird means freedom for all**

** Tell that to the slaves and bald eagles aren't bald **

**I can live in the moment, milk every second**

** At any time you could get clinical depression **

**But I'll just be happy, no matter what's in store**

** It's quite genetic and we have no cure **

**Uh, at least**

**We are young**

** Not for long **

**Life is fun**

** It only goes downhill **

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it**

** Or you'll regret it **

**We are young**

** For now **

**Life is fun**

** For some people **

**We gotta make the most of it, Make the most of it**

** Good luck **

"Wow, you really are a downer, ayy Amajiki." Toru joked, before seeing Tamaki huddle up in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, muttering about how the video was mortifying.

"Tamaki you agreed to sing." Nejire patted the antisocial boy on the head.

"It's still embarrassing."

**Woo! I got a brand new job today!**

**Doin stuff that'll help the economy**

**I'll save money and buy things at the store**

** Banks can crash and capitalism is flawed **

**And it's all because of my hard work**

** And the thousand advantages you lucked into at birth **

**I put a lotta effort in my resume!**

** Good thing you don't have a black person's name **

"Woah, that's not okay to say." Ojiro pointed out.

"It is true. Sadly, in the past, America and some other countries treated those different to the majority as worse than themselves. This was before quirks, when race, gender and sexual attraction mattered. However, even though these issues are no longer common, you still see examples of them in certain areas of the world, as well as discrimination against the quirkless, as your classmate has had to learn the hard way." Principal Nezu's statement had given the teenagers a lot to consider about the state of the world's viewpoint.

**I'm proud to be a functioning member of society**

**Finally, I can be the citizen I dream to be**

**Part of the community, contribute with my tax**

**What could possibly stop me?**

** The shrinking middle class **

**I've at least got a nice stable job**

** Until it's outsourced to China or replaced by a robot **

**OH GOD- Well then I could relax a bit**

** You'll be empty with nothing to distract from it **

**But man I'm a passionate graduate**

**I can be different and I have a career paths to pick from**

**I could be a rapper or an animator if I'm lucky**

** Neither of those will make you happy, trust me **

**I'm able to choose what I pursue**

**You're a slave to people born richer than you**

**Then screw it, I'll keep going in**

**Then I'll party on the weekend and sing**

** Thanks to autotune **

"Wait, does Midoriya use autotune?"

"No. The irony is that Tamaki is the one using the autotune."

"Why?"

"Because he can't sing." Nejire bluntly stated, accompanying the declaration with a fit of giggles.

"Then why is he in the song?"

"Because he is a Negative Nancy, and it just sounds like something he would say."

"I'm sorry, just singing in front of people makes me nauseous. The pain, the misery, the embarrassment." Tamaki mumbled dejectedly, his head against the wall.

"Oh God, not again."

**We are young**

** Not for long **

**Life is fun**

** It only goes downhill **

**We gotta make the most of it, matke the most of it**

** Or you'll regret it **

**We are young**

** We still die **

**Life is fun**

** Until you die **

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it**

** Because you'll die **

**Life is a wonder**

** You'll never know the answer **

**Nature is a miracle**

** Natural disasters **

**It's good to be alive**

** You could wake up with cancer **

**But I'm healthy**

** Healthy people still get cancer **

**I love this show**

** It's the last episode **

**The sun is shining**

** It's going to explode **

**Every species is beautiful and unique though**

** Children have malaria thanks to mosquitoes **

**I met a cute girl with a ponytail**

** Statistically that relationship is going to fail **

Both Momo and Itsuka blushed, before looking at one another. The girl's face was blurred out, so they wouldn't know which one of them that Izuku was thinking of.

'I hope it was me.' They both thought, their fingers crossed.

**I have a wonderful family, it's like no other**

** You're not special and one day you'll bury your mother **

**Jeez dude. No matter what happens I can find a home!**

** We. Will. All. Die. Alone **

"Jesus, that was dark." Sato said, while holding back an enraged Bakugo from permanently injuring Tamaki for talking about his Auntie Inko.

"What a mad banquet of darkness."

**There's amazing potential in every human on earth**

** There's no escaping the heat death of the universe **

**I don't have to live life based on negative parts**

**No matter how bad they are, they're just thoughts**

** Yeah that's fair **

**Wait really?**

** Yeah that seems reasonable **

**Wait, wait, wait, wait but you were just telling me-**

** Whatever man, I dunno, live your life how you want **

** I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just saying **

**Oh...**

**Well in that case...**

**We are young!**

**Life is fun!**

**We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it!**

**We are young!**

**Life is fun!**

**We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it!**

** Enjoy it while it lasts **

"That was funny to watch." Setsuna giggled to herself.

"So who is next, Young Yaoyorozu?"

"You are, All Might sir."

All Might had a large grin on his face, as he had been anticipating his turn. He rummages around the case in front of him, pulling out a disc and reading the cover, as his smile slips off his face.

"'**_Partners In_****_Crime_****,**' what the hell?" All Might questioned incredulously.

"Ahh, that was a fun music video to make." Shinso had a rare smile on his face, as Mei giggled slightly, while Yui was her usual stoic self.

"Why would Young Midoriya make a song about being a villain?"

"Because in his words, 'It sounds like a fun song.'" Shinso shrugged.

The next video started, showing Bakugo, Mei, Yui and Shinso standing in Gym Gamma, wearing unique outfits.

Bakugo costume consisted of matching black jacket and pants with kneepads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask.

Mei was wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses.

Yui's suit, like Mei's, was skin-tight. However, instead of a bodysuit, it was a red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, a matching red panther mask, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped on tail on the back of her catsuit.

Finally, Shinso's attire was a traditional kitsune-style half mask, a black high-collared puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots and bright blue gloves. Attached to the jumpsuit was a white fox tail.

"Wow, you guys look awesome! I love Persona 5!" Ochaco exclaimed, as the others voiced their agreement through an assortment of nods and yeses.

**"Where the fuck is the nerd?" **The Bakugo onscreen yelled.

**"Hey guys, what do you think?"** The group of four turned around, and went wide-eyed in shock. Izuku really went all out for his costume. It consisted of a black vest with a green 'x', a green ascot with red diamonds, a pair of black pants with a single green stripe running up the front, black boots and a black trench coat. On his hands he wore green gloves and a red domino mask covered his eyes. He was carrying a small case in his right hand. Izuku spun on the spot. **"Well?"**

**"You look handsome, Izu."**

**"Get a fucking haircut, shitty Deku!"**

**"Thanks Kacchan." **Even while being insulted, Izuku still had a cheerful smile on his face, like nothing could break his spirit.

"**Do you like my suit, Muscles?**" Mei had randomly popped up in front of Izuku, her hands clutched together behind her back, as she stared up at him. Izuku chuckled, patting the girl on the head, receiving a pleased mewl from the pink haired inventor,

"**You look beautiful Mei.**" As Izuku continued to pat the girl, Yui made her way over.

"**What about me, Izu?**"

Izuku ceased patting Mei's head, much to her dismay, and pulled Yui into his body, "**Sexy as always.**" He whispered into her ear, causing her to blush.

"Wow, on a scale of one to 'fuck me now', how sexy is Midori? Girls?" Setsuna asked.

Kinoko giggled, "About soaked panties sexy."

"Nah, Idris Elba level." Mina commented

"But Midoriya isn't dark skinned."

"So?"

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" Kaminari massaged his temples, before turning to Yui, "How are you okay with them talking about you boyfriend like that?"

Yui regarded the blonde for a second, before answering,

"Fuck me now sexy."

'She just ignored me!'

"What am I, girls? Obviously a fuck me now rating." Mineta stuck out his chest in what they assumed was pride. Momo decided to answer,

"There isn't even a rating that describes how undesirable you are." She bluntly stated, causing Mineta to cry, as Kaminari patted his back.

"So, why did you guys dress up?"

"The nerd wanted an excuse to play dress up."

"If I recall correctly, you still have the costume that Izuku gave you."

"Shut up, Purple Haze."

"Bakugo, that is not appropriate for such young ears." Iida gestured to Eri with a chop.

"What's purple haze, Uncle Kacchan?" As Eri asked her question, Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima snickered to themselves. Bakugo turned to Eri, wearing a forced smile,

"Don't worry kid, now turn away. Uncle Katsuki needs to go to work." He drags the three sniggering boys behind the lounge by their collars, where sounds of explosions and pained cries could be heard, before Bakugo returned, throwing the soot covered trio on the floor.

On screen, Izuku placed the case down and opened it, revealing a brown violin to the audience, "**So are we good to go?**"

"**We were waiting on you, shithead.**" Bakugo shouted from his spot behind the drums. Mei was using Izuku's guitar, while Yui and Shinso used their own guitars.

**[Izuku and Yui]**

**You'll never take us alive  
We swore that death will do us part  
They'll call our crimes a work of art  
You'll never take us alive  
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime**

"This isn't what I was expecting." All Might stated.

"What were you expecting, that we were going to go out and rob some bank or something? We're trying to become heroes, this is just cosplay for a song." Shinso responded in his usual deadpan tone. This made the skinny teacher rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

**[Izuku]**

**This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run  
I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red**

**[Izuku and Yui]**

**Everybody freeze nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot  
Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way**

**[Izuku]**

**Our paper faces flood the streets  
And if the heat comes close enough to burn  
Then we'll play with fire 'cause**

**[Izuku and Yui]**

**You'll never take us alive  
We swore that death will do us part  
They'll call our crimes a work of art  
You'll never take us alive  
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime**

**(Oh, just try and catch us)**

**[Izuku and Yui]**

**Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,  
Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight  
Where we gonna go, he's got us pinned  
Baby, I'm a little scared  
Now, don't you quit  
He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in**

**[Izuku]**

**Our paper faces flood the streets  
And if the heat comes close enough to burn  
Then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause**

**[Izuku and Yui]**

**You'll never take us alive  
We swore that death will do us part  
They'll call our crimes a work of art  
You'll never take us alive  
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime**

"This is sooooo cute." Toru was bouncing up and down on the spot, like a merry-go-round horse on a sugar high.

"I know, we need to get Midoriya and Yui to sing duets more often." Momo clasped her hands together, a look of pure joy on her face. Momo loved romance; she had a large collection of romance novels at home and in her dorm, as well as a secret stash of manga hidden behind her bed. She often dreamed of a knight in shining armour, with green hair and freckles that would come in her sleep and whisk her away to place where they could spend the rest of their lives together.

"We sing a lot of duets." Yui spoke softly, so that only those sitting right next to her, and Kyoka, could hear her.

**[Shinso]**

**(This is the Tokyo City Police Department)  
(Come out with your hands up)  
(We have the place surrounded)  
(Put your weapons down)  
(Put your weapons down)  
(Ready, men, aim fire)**

The audience was mesmerised by Izuku and Bakugo's solo, "Woah, that is so amazing! Who thought the violin could be cool?"

"Of course, it's amazing. It's Deku, he can do any shit he wants."

**[Izuku and Yui]**

**The skies are black with lead filled rain  
A morbid painting on display  
This is the night the young love died  
Buried at each others side  
You never took us alive  
We swore that death would do us part  
So now we haunt you in the dark  
You never took us alive  
We live as ghosts among these streets  
Lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime**

"Bondo, it is your turn." The glue quirk user reached over from his spot on the lounge. Thanks to his long arm span, he was able to reach one of the suitcases. After a minute, Bondo randomly picked out a CD, the case showing a black background, with Izuku's face covered in red paint in the center.

"What song did you pick?"

"'**_Popular Monster_**'."

Bakugo instantly paled, "High Class, make some noise cancelling headphones for the kid."

"Why?"

"Because this shit is fucked up." The two classes shivered. If Bakugo, the walking explosive and resident angry pomeranian thought that the song would be messed up, then Kami save them all. Momo was quick to produce a pair of headphones from her wrist, giving them to Mirio, who placed them on the young girl's head. Mirio then plugged the jack into his phone, giving the device to the girl so that she could watch a video on Herotube.

"I mean, it's Midoriya. How messed up can it really be?" Tetsutetsu gave a tense chuckle at the thought of Izuku being anything other than the cinnamon roll they all new and loved.

As Bondo inserted the disc, the t.v remained blank, meaning that there was no video this time. This did not calm any of their nerves, however, as ominous music started to play through the speakers.

**Yeah**

**I wake up every morning with my head up in a daze**

**I'm not sure if I should say this, fuck, I'll say it anyway**

**Everybody tries to tell me that I'm going through a phase**

**I don't know if it's a phase, I just wanna feel okay, yeah**

**I battle with depression, but the question still remains**

**Is this post-traumatic stressin' or am I suppressing rage?**

**And my doctor tries to tell me that I'm going through a phase**

**Yeah, it's not a fucking phase, I just wanna feel okay, okay**

"Midoriya has depression and PTSD?" Todoroki asked, worried for his friend. Izuku had been the one to bring him out of his hatred and self-isolation, had helped him reach his full potential, had given him a shoulder to lean on. To think Izuku had been willing to help him, while still dealing with fucking depression of all things, it made Todoroki cringe. What a shit friend he was, for not realising how truly damaged his friend was.

Yui closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall, "It's much worse than that." Everyone turned to her, waiting for her to continue, "Izuku suffers from more than just depression; PTSD, ADHD, mild OCD, insomnia, anxiety. I've tried helping him, a-and he's be-been getting better. B-but-" She stopped, tears now cascading down her face. Kinoko and Reiko sat down on either side of her, hugging the crying girl, trying to help her calm down. The other students could only imagine the horrors that Izuku had to have gone through. Some were openly crying, like Ochaco and Momo, while others looked away from rest, trying their hardest to stay strong.

The teachers were another matter altogether. Present Mic was holding Aizawa back from running out of the dorms, and hunting down every kid and teacher from Aldera Middle School, even though a part of him was thinking of letting the infuriated teacher go. Nezu was frowning deeply at the poor teens past predicament, reminding the animal hybrid of his own murky history. Midnight was openly crying, hands hiding her face from the rest of the audience. Vlad King was shaking his head in rage, he was thinking along the same wavelength as Aizawa, but he restrained himself, knowing that he could do nothing about the past. And All Might. All Might was berating himself for never seeing the signs. He remembered when they were training, how Izuku would sometimes turn up with bruises, cuts and burns. Whenever the former pro would ask about the injuries, Izuku would either give an excuse, like extra training, or divert from the question altogether.

'I should have known, I should have done something. How can I call myself a hero, knowing that Young Midoriya was suffering right under my nose? How can I face him or Inko?'

**Yeah, I struggle with this bullshit everyday**

**And it's probably 'cause my demons simultaneously rage**

**It obliterates me, disintegrates me, annihilates me**

**'Cause I'm about to break down, searching for a way out**

**I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer**

**I'm a popular, popular monster**

**I break down, falling into love now with falling apart**

**I'm a popular, popular monster**

"Why is he calling himself a monster?" Ochaco asked, tears still fresh in her eyes.

"That's what he was called back in middle school. Monster. Freak. Mistake. Everything and anything that was an insult, he was called it." If the others were in the right state of mind, they would have noticed that Bakugo was silently crying to himself.

"That's so cruel!" Pony cried, hating how her crush had been treated before coming to U.A.

**I think I'm going nowhere like a rat trapped in a maze**

**Every wall that I knock down is just a wall that I replace**

**I'm in a race against myself I try to keep a steady pace**

**How the fuck will I escape if I never close my case?**

**Oh my God, I keep on stressin', every second that I waste**

**Is another second sooner to a blessing I won't take**

**But my therapist will tell me that I'm going through a stage**

**Yeah, it's not a fucking stage, I just wanna feel okay, okay**

**Motherfucker, now you got my attention**

**I need to change a couple things 'cause something is missin'**

**And what if I were to lie, tell you everything is fine?**

**Every single fucking day I get closer to the grave**

**I am terrified, I fell asleep at the wheel again**

**Crashed my car just to feel again**

**It obliterates me, disintegrates me, annihilates me**

**'Cause I'm about to break down, searching for a way out**

**I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer**

**I'm a popular, popular monster**

**I break down, falling into love now with falling apart**

**I'm a popular, popular fucking monster**

The absolute terror on everyone's face as Izuku screamed his lungs out; it was unbearable. Mei, Nejire, Yui, Pony, Toru and Ochaco, being the most sensitive or closest to Izuku, had run out of the room, tears streaming down their faces, unable to listen anymore. Shinso, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Iida were breathing heavily, wanting the nightmare to end. Tokoyami, the resident edge lord, was shaking in his boots, listening to Izuku scream out years of pain, anguish and misery; even he could not handle it.

Bakugo was probably the worst; his face was a deathly white colour. He was staring at his hands, as images of the past beatings that he and his posse had given Izuku fresh in his mind. All the times where he sat back and watched as Izuku was laid out on the ground, over and over for years on end. The images plagued his mind, ate at his very soul.

**Yeah, here we go again, motherfucker, oh**

**We're sick and tired of wondering**

**Praying to a God that you don't believe**

**We're searching for the truth in the lost and found**

**So the question I ask is, oh, where the fuck is your god now?**

**'Cause I'm about to break down, searching for a way out**

**I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer**

**I'm a popular, popular monster**

**I break down, falling into love now with falling apart**

**I'm a popular, popular monster**

**I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer**

**I'm a popular, popular monster**

As the song finished, the only sounds that could be heard were the sobbing of those listening. Even Mineta was silent, for once not thinking about the opposite sex. Most of the teenagers were crying, save for Monoma who just looked disturbed. Even the ever stoic Shoji had shed a few tears. "T-that was utterly horrifying." Setsuna, for the first time since sitting down, was not smiling. Listening to Izuku rant about his life, it was petrifying. To think that Izuku had bottled all that rage and agony inside himself, there were no words to describe it.

Eri finally took her new headphones off. She was confused, why was everyone crying, "What happened, Lemillion?"

Mirio merely patted the small girl on the head, though it was a half-hearted gesture, "Nothing Eri. Don't worry."

"Please, please lets just move on."

Ibara moved to pick up a disc, one that she thought would be better than the last song. Without a word, the religious girl injected the CD into the player.

"**A week ago I wrote a song called 'Popular Monster'-**"

"Not a fan." Yui interrupts the screen, her arms crossed in irritation, as everyone agreed with the black haired girl.

"**This song is like the opposite of that one, '****_Best Of Me_****'.**"

Tetsutetsu reclines back on his seat, as the chair teeters on its two hind legs, "Well if it is the opposite of that song, it couldn't be that bad."

"You said that about the last song." Tetsutetsu falters at this.

**I have a dream  
That's all I need  
I'll make it happen with some work and belief  
Know what I want  
So I'll take it on  
I've made mistakes but mistakes make you strong**

**Let's break it down for a minute  
I want the crown, I'ma gonna get it  
You hear me loud man I'm winning  
Yea Charley Sheen would be grinning  
These ladies know that I'm sinning  
And this is just the beginning  
I'm closing in the 9th inning  
There ain't no point in resisting**

"This is much better than the last song." Shoda commented in relief, as the others nodded.

"Who is Charley Sheen though?"

"An actor from the pre-quirk era."

"Ah."

**Living life  
Like a dream  
Live it right  
That's the theme  
Every night  
Got a team  
Mobbing tight  
To the scene  
Out on stage  
Hear 'em scream  
Okay  
This the dream  
And I prayed  
As a teen  
One day  
It'd be me  
If I want it  
Then I get it  
Head down  
Don't regret it  
Push myself  
To the limit  
If I play it  
Then I win it  
I'm just saying  
I'm just living  
For today  
For a minute  
I don't stay  
I just visit  
Have no shame  
I'll admit it, yeah**

"I hope Izukun still has this mindset. Popular Monster was so depressing." Nejire was feeling slightly better now that she was no longer listening to Izuku scream his lungs out in anguish.

**They looking right at me  
To see if I succeed  
To see if I believe  
They looking up to me  
They want the best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me**

**They want the best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me**

**They want the best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me**

**And I won't rest in peace now  
Rest in peace now  
Rest in peace now  
Rest in peace now**

**They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now**

**Oh damn if they want it now, well they got it now!**

"What's with the voice change?"

"He wanted something that would make the song more interesting. Otherwise, it's just monotone."

**I swear to god man I'ma make it soon  
Silence all the haters as they see us making moves  
I do what I want so I got nothing to prove  
Staying motivated teaching others what to do**

**I'm staying focused  
My mind is open  
They start to notice  
That I'm in motion  
There is no potion  
You're not just chosen  
It takes devotion  
To stay composed man**

**Never stop never stall  
There ain't no time to fall  
Try to live get it all  
You got one life to ball  
Thinking big never small  
'Cause you gotta want it all  
When you finally get that call  
You get ready take it all**

**I don't need a handout  
I already standout  
Starting to advance now  
Ready to expand now  
You don't have a chance now  
'Cause we're in demand now  
Make it by the grand now  
Feeling in command now**

**They looking right at me  
To see if I succeed  
To see if I believe  
They looking up to me  
They want the best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me**

All Might had a proud look on his face, "Well, my boy, it seems that you have made it. You are here." He spoke quietly, as Nezu leaned over to him.

"Are you happy that you chose Midoriya over Togata?" The bear-dog-creature asked the previous number one hero.

"Indeed, Young Midoriya is truly worthy of One For All."

**They want the best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me**

**They want the best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me now  
Best of me**

**And I won't rest in peace now  
Rest in peace now  
Rest in peace now  
Rest in peace now**

**They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now  
They want it now**

**Oh damn if they want it now, well they got it now!**

"That was much nicer than the last song." Honenuki smiled.

"So, Yaomomo who is our next victim?" Setsuna asks, rubbing her hands together with a maniacal grin on her face.

Momo reaches into her hat, "Sato." The muscular teenager reaches into the closest case from his spot on the lounge, which so happened to be the tribute case. Grabbing the first CD case that he came into contact with, he revealed his choice, "It's called '**_Everybody_**'."

The Bakugo on screen looked infuriated, "**This is getting fucking ridiculous.**"

"**How has it taken this long to choose a name?**"

"**I got it!**" The other four heroes-in-training turned to the blonde third year, "**Since heroes mostly fight villains behind the scenes and in alleyways, I think our name should be ... get ready for it ... Backalley Boys!**" Mirio gestured with his hands, as if talking about something grand. A moment of silence was followed by Bakugo snorting,

"**That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard!**"

"**What about Backstreet Boys?**" The timid Tamaki suggested.

"**Fine, we'll use Backstreet Boys for now. Let's just move on with it. Do you remember the lyrics?**" A variety of affirmations were given, and the verdant boy smiled. Rising from where he had been sitting the other four boys line up horizontally behind him, "**Than hit it!**" As the males begin to dance, music starts to blast through the speakers.

**[Shinso, ****_All_****:]**

**Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
****_Backstreet's Back alright_**

**[Izuku:]**

**Oh my God we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
We're gonna bring the flavor show you how  
I've gotta question for ya  
Better answer now**

**[Bakugo, ****_Shinso_****, ****All****:]**

**Am I original?  
(****yeah****)  
****_Am I the only one?_****  
(****yeah****)  
Am I sexual?  
(****yeah****)  
****_Am I everything you need?  
You better rock you body now_**

"Wow, this is the first time we are listening to Bakugo sing. He's not bad."

"Maybe if he stopped yelling all the time he would be more pleasant."

"You hear that Bakugo, you need to shut up more often." Bakugo had been slowly getting angry, his head like a volcano about to erupt. Kaminari's last comment pushed him over the brink, as he set of a massive explosion, silencing everyone.

Bakugo pants lightly from having set off such a large explosion, "Next extra that decides to tell me what to do, will be torn to motherfucking shreds."

This shut up the whole room, as Aizawa face-palms, 'I don't get paid enough for this shit.'

**[All:]**

**Everybody**

**(Yeah)  
Rock your body**

**(Yeah)  
Everybody**

**(Yeah)  
Rock your body right**

**Backstreet's Back alright**

**[Izuku:]**

**Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again**

**[Bakugo, ****_Shinso_****, ****All****:]**

**Am I original?  
(****yeah****)  
****_Am I the only one?_****  
(****yeah****)  
Am I sexual?  
(****yeah****)  
****_Am I everything you need?  
You better rock you body now_**

"I just realised that Mirio hasn't sung independently this whole time. Is he as bad at singing as Amajiki?"

Nejire giggled into her hand, "Let's just say the last time Mirio sung, he made Eri cry."

"Yikes." Everyone turned away from a sheepish Mirio, who was rubbing the back of his head, like a certain green haired teen.

**[All:]**

**Everybody**

**(Yeah)  
Rock your body  
(Yeah)**

**Everybody  
(Yeah)**

**Rock your body right**

**Backstreet's Back alright**

**[Bakugo:]**

**So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world, make it understand  
As long as there'll be music we'll be coming back again**

**[All, ****_Shinso_****, ****Izuku****:]**

**Everybody**

**(Yeah)  
Rock your body  
(Yeah)**

**Everybody**

**Rock your body right**

**_Rock your body right_**

**Backstreet's Back alright**

**Everybody (****Rock your body****)**

**(Yeah) (****Rock your body****)  
Rock your body (****Rock your body****)  
(Yeah) (****Everyone rock your body****)**

**Everybody (****Rock your body****)**

**Rock your body right (****Rock your body****)**

**Backstreet's Back alright (Rock your body, everyone)**

"I still think we could come up with a cooler name than Backstreet Boys." Shinso groaned.

"Anyway, let's move on. Rin, it is your turn."

The Chinese exchange student went looking through the suitcases, as he picked out a CD called '**_Lower Your Expectations_**'. As Rin inserted the disc, the tune of a piano played through the speakers.

**We all want love**

**How many single ladies out there, looking for love tonight?**

"Wooooo!" All the girls, besides Yui squealed.

**Yeah, woo that sadness out**

"Midori can tell the future!" Mina exploded into laughter.

"He has the power of the lord." Ibara gasped, getting weird looks from the others.

**There's more where that came from**

**Ladies, I know what you want... want... want**

**You want a guy that's sweet, a guy that's tough**

**A feminist who likes to pay for stuff**

**The kind of guy that gets along with your friends**

**Without being attracted to any of them**

**A good boy, a bad boy; a good bad boy;**

**A half good, half bad, half boy**

**Loves your brothers is sensitive but not weak and**

**Is a great lover, calls your mother on the weekend**

"I'm a feminist?" Ojiro questioned.

"It's a joke, Ojiro." Hagakure laughed with her friend.

**Now you might think this guy only exists in your mind**

**Guess what: you're right!**

**If you want love, lower your expectations a few**

**Because Prince Charming would never settle for you**

**If you want love, just pick a guy and love him**

**And if he's got a thing for feet say "fuck it" sweep me off them**

**Now the good thing is that at least men have very realistic expectations for women.**

**He said, sarcastically setting up a second verse in a comedy song**

**You want a girl that's nice, a girl that's not**

**Obsessed with her looks, but is insanely hot**

**The kind of girl that you can show to your folks**

**Loves the movies that you like and always laughs at your jokes**

**A real girl, a hot girl; a really hot girl;**

**A brand new, really hot, real doll**

**Wants to impress you, doesn't care if you notice**

**And only ever uses you to tickle her throat with...**

As each photo of a girl was shown, the girl in question would blush brightly. Momo even squeaked like a dog's chew toy when Izuku called a really hot doll.

**You might think this girl only exists in your mind**

**But she's real but last week she died**

**If you want love, lower your expectations a lot**

**You might think your dick is a gift I promise it's not**

**If you want love, just pick a girl and love her**

**Then whip out your dick and let the girl you love decline the offer**

"This is amazing!" Mina along with Kirishima, Kaminari, Setsuna, and Awase, were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. The others weren't much better

**I don't want a neat freak, I don't want a slob**

**Somebody with bedhead and a dead-end job**

**Cause I won't settle for less than perfect**

**We want perfect children a perfect life**

**A perfect husband or a perfect wife**

**But deep down we know, we don't deserve it,**

**But...**

**We all deserve love even on the days when we aren't our best,**

**Cause we all suck but love can make us suck less**

**We all deserve love, it's the very best part of being alive**

**And I would know I just turned one five**

When the screen blackened, everyone rose for a standing ovation. "That was the funniest shit I've listened to in forever." Setsuna exclaimed through a smattering of applause.

"I loved the dick joke at the end. Though he's probably only saying that because his is on the small side." Tsuburaba teased.

"Trust me, it's not."

Silence.

Everyone turned to Mei, who had an unusually large blush on her face. No one moved; they were speechless. Setsuna was the first one to regain control of her body.

"Wha- TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She grabbed Mei by her coveralls, determined to interrogate the pink haired inventor. The other girls were listening intently, even Yui, who had never seen it herself.

"Well, there was an incident a while ago with some gel that I was working on, trying to invent a gel that could dissolve walls. Ended up with too much acid, still in the testing faze." Mei started to mumble to herself about her baby. Setsuna quickly brought her back to reality, needing the answers.

"What happened next?"

"Muscles walked in while I was working on my new baby. I asked him to test it, but I ended up tripping over one of my other babies, and fell on Muscles, drenching us with the gel." Setsuna motioned for Mei to hurry up, "The gel ended up dissolving both out clothes, underwear and all. He was lucky to have his workout gear in his bag."

"So how big was it?" Setsuna was getting impatient, she was so close to the learning the secrets of the universe.

"A girl doesn't perv and tell." She tried to say, but Setsuna wasn't having any of it. She started to release a deadly aura, scaring the young inventor, "All I will say is that he was at least eight inches."

"Well that's pretty good-"

"Soft." When Mei said that, the girls began to salivate at the prospect of how big it would be when hard. The males on the other hand were mostly hanging their heads in shame, except for a few, feeling inadequate about their size. Kaminari left saying he was going to go lie down, while Mineta was crying tears of blood once more. Setsuna released the girl in her clutches, as she began to drool.

"Okay, now with that absolutely horrifying and disgusting mental image stuck in my head, let's move on. Start without me, I'm just going to go try and give myself a concussion." Aizawa walked over to the kitchen, to make himself a coffee.

"Oookay, Momo who's next?" Momo, who was still dreaming about Izuku, didn't respond.

"Fuck me dead. Someone else choose for High Class." Shinso ended up taking the hat from the near comatose girl. He picked out a name and read it out.

"Which one of you is Fukidashi?" Rising from his spot next to Shishida, Fukidashi moved over to the tribute case, choosing the disc on top. In his speech bubble, a picture of Todoroki's face with the burn mark circled showing up.

"Eye Injury?"

"No, you stupid extra, it's '**_I Burn_**'."

**"For the hottest girl out there since fire." **

"I wonder who it is he's talking about." Kinoko said, as she and the other girl's silently wished that it were for them.

**[Burnin:]**

**Come at me**

**And you'll see**

**I'm more than meets the eye**

"That's Burnin." Todoroki said, surprised by the voice.

"Who's Burnin?"

"Moe Kamiji, also known as the heroine Burnin, she's a sidekick at my father's hero agency."

"Fucking bitch!"

"You never did like her, did you Bakugo?"

"Shut it Icy-Hot!"

"Wait, so when Deku said she was hot, it was just a pun. Thank goodness!" Ochaco looked relieved.

**You think that**

**You'll break me**

**You're gonna find in time**

**You're standing too close to a flame that's burning**

**Hotter than the sun in the middle of July**

**Sending out your army, but you still can't win**

**Listen up, silly boy, 'cause I'm gonna tell you why**

**[Burnin:]**

**I burn!**

**Can't hold me now**

**You got nothing**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want**

**Like a fever, I will take you down**

**[Burnin:]**

**Reign supreme**

**In your dreams**

**You'll never make me bow**

**Kick my ass?**

**I'm world-class**

**And Super Saiyan now**

"Hey Tsu, didn't Deku look like a Super Saiyan when he was fighting Overhaul?"

"Indeed, kero."

All Might nodded his head in agreement. "It's because he was using 100% of his power."

"Wow, that was 100%! He was so strong!"

"Yeah, Izuku is the best." Eri cheered cutely.

**[Burnin:]**

**You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish**

**Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor**

**Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby**

**High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar**

**[Burnin:]**

**I burn!**

**Can't hold me now**

**And you're nothing**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want**

**Like a fever, I will take you down**

**[Burnin:]**

**It doesn't have to be this way**

**Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn**

**You can fight your life away**

**I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn**

**[Izuku:]**

**Hotter than the sun**

**Feel my fire**

**Pyromaniac: my desire**

**Thought that you could see the truth**

**'Til I just burned down the booth**

**Human Torch can't fuck with me**

**Johnny Blaze: Suspect B**

**Strike 'em quick, lightning fast**

**Melt them bitches down to ash**

**Gasoline, kerosene**

**Strike the match, ignite the scene**

**Shit will never be the same**

**Feel the fury of my flame**

**Beg for mercy: it won't help**

**Embrace the ending you were dealt**

**Seems you fucks will never learn**

**Now sit back and watch me burn**

"First he does a sick rap, then he launches into a kickass guitar solo. How manly is that?" Kirishima pumped his fist up and down in excitement, Tetsutetsu mirroring his actions.

"I wonder if he will teach me how to play?" Sero wondered aloud.

Shinso shrugged, "Well he did teach Yui, Mei and I, so I don't see why he wouldn't."

**[Burnin:]**

**I burn!**

**Can't hold me now**

**And you're nothing**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want**

**Like a fever, I will take you down**

"That sounded really good, I should start recording these to use for ringtones." Kyoka spoke up.

"Indeed. Now who will be next?"

Momo reached in and pulled the next name out, which so happened to be Shoji. Using one of his many arms, he extended the limb to the suitcases, drawing out a CD and inserted it without a word. Mei picked up the discarded case, and read the title, "'**_Leave Me Alone_**'."

**Hey!  
Leave me alone**

**Painic-stricken, handle business, not a joke, yeah  
Manners missing, travel different, no control, yeah  
Time to listen, time to zip it, keep it closed  
My description, highly gifted, take some notes, yeah  
Lack of interest, why'd you visit? Hit the road, yeah  
I'm kinda twisted, so keep your distance, be a ghost  
Yeah, see I'm inventive, but quite the menace, you ain't know?  
Well then I'm offended, let's jog your memories, here we go, yeah  
I went from nobody to kinda famous  
Hide my plaques inside the closet, I just can't explain it  
My G F, she tells me that she's proud and thinks that I should hang 'em  
But I just leave 'em on the ground right next to my self-hatred  
Yeah, yeah, mental health, where's my mental health?  
Diagnosed with OCD, what does that mean? Well, gather 'round  
That means I obsessively obsess on things I think about  
That means I might take a normal thought and think it's so profound (leave me alone)**

When Izuku mentioned his OCD, many of the audience flashed back to when they were listening to Popular Monster. This caused most of the crowd to frown, wishing for nothing more than for that song to be but a passing nightmare, not a recurring reality.

**Ruminating, fill balloons up full of doubt  
Do the same things, if I don't, I'm overwhelmed  
Thoughts are pacing, they go 'round and 'round and 'round  
It's so draining, let's move onto something else, fine  
Runnin' the game, but they don't even know it  
Like I'm undercover and don't want to blow it  
I come out of nowhere, they don't even notice  
The flow is so cold, you would think it was snowing  
I'm under the weather, but wind isn't blowing  
I got an umbrella for difficult moments  
You got to admit it, I'm very devoted  
I'm out in the rain, but it don't always open, so I**

**Hold up my balloons and cover up my face  
I can feel them weighing on me every day  
I should let 'em go and watch 'em float away  
But I'm scared if I do, then I'll be more afraid  
Tell them how I feel, but they don't want to change  
Tell them how I feel, but they remain the same  
Loosen up my grip, they say that's not okay  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay, leave me alone!**

**Ay, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (yeah), leave me alone!  
Woo, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (yeah), leave me alone!**

**I hate when they debate if we're underrated  
We're so overlooked that they're looking over our numbers, Kacchan (leave me alone)  
We don't do enough interviews or go out in public lately  
We don't post enough on our socials  
To keep the buzz from fading (leave me alone)  
Let it fade, yeah, let it fade  
Once it's decimated, then you drop a song out of nowhere  
And all the fans embrace it (leave me alone)  
Then the buzz will surface again, it's part of my operation  
I don't need advice from my doubts right now end of conversation (leave me alone)  
Shut your mouth, yeah, shut your mouth  
Better tone it down, close it now  
If you make a sound, I'ma change your dial (leave me alone)  
Funny how they be acting loud, comin' unannounced  
Floating 'round  
Man, the kid is wild, pretty vile, true (leave me alone)  
I'm kinda phony but don't really show it  
I keep it together, but have a disorder  
I go to my room and I sit in my corner  
And talk to myself in a language that's foreign (leave me alone)  
I think of a rhyme and I have to record it  
But know if I don't, I'll wake up in the morning  
And question my life again, always avoiding  
I hate to be different, but hate to be normal, so I (leave me alone)**

"Does Midoriya make these depressing songs often?" Vlad King asked. He, like everyone else, was worried for the boy's mental health.

"Every so often, only when he has a bad day. Like the day he and Tin Tin let the kid go with that Yakuza bastard." Mirio frowned at Bakugo's words, as Eri went looked down in sadness.

**Hold up my balloons and cover up my face  
I can feel them weighing on me every day  
I should let 'em go and watch 'em float away  
But I'm scared if I do, then I'll be more afraid  
Tell them how I feel, but they don't want to change  
Tell them how I feel, but they remain the same  
Loosen up my grip, they say that's not okay  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay, leave me alone!**

**Ay, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (yeah), leave me alone!  
Woo, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (yeah), leave me alone!**

**Remember back in "NO NAME," I said fame called?  
Told you I hung up, it kinda felt wrong (leave me alone)  
Finally called him back, we didn't talk long  
He asked me how I'd been, I sent him this song (leave me alone)  
Yeah, think he took offense, he kinda seemed off  
I texted him that night to ask what he thought (leave me alone)  
It took a couple days to get a response  
But once I finally did, he said this song sucks (leave me alone)  
Feel the symptoms, couldn't miss 'em, wrestle with 'em  
Then I pin and flip 'em, brought some back up no, well, you should get some  
Who you dissin'? Mood is switchin', don't come in the kitchen  
You should listen, cookin' records for my hands are blistering  
So persistent, don't forget this, hold the tension, soul is bending  
No pretending, open ended, low percentage, so demented  
Whole consensus, flow tremendous, no apprentice, dope incentive  
Show intensive, so possessive, tone aggressive, watch your step when I**

**Hold up my balloons and cover up my face (up my face)  
I can feel them weighing on me every day (yeah, every day)  
I should let 'em go and watch them float away (yeah, float away)  
But I'm scared if I do then I'll be more afraid  
Leave me alone (yeah), leave me alone (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Leave me alone, leave me alone (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Leave me alone, leave me alone (yeah, leave me alone)  
Leave me alone, leave me alone, ay, leave me alone!**

"When did Midoriya make this song, he sounds so sad? And to be singing about something so heartbreaking." Midnight questioned.

"This was like a month ago." Bakugo shrugged. His answer caused some of the people to go wide-eyed in shock.

"What!"

"Yeah, remember in the first verse, Deku refers to his girlfriend, which only happened two and a half months ago."

'There's a reality check and a half.'

**Ay, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (yeah), leave me alone!  
Woo, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (yeah), leave me alone!  
Ay, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (yeah), leave me alone!  
Woo, yeah  
Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, ay (leave me alone)**

"I'm getting quite sick of these sad songs. We need a change of pace." Nejire jumped up and flew over to the tribute case using her energy waves. She found the song she wanted to listen to, before throwing the disc to Aoyama who was sitting closer to the CD player than Nejire was.

"'**_I'm Ready_**'? Sounds like a most spectacular song, no? 'To the lovely Mt Lady, there is more to you than just your ass-ets. Be proud of who you are.'" He says, as sparkles emanated from his eyes.

"Just put the fucking thing in, Twinkling Bastard."

**Are you ready**

**You're feeling good, you're feeling right  
Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind  
Baby girl, looking fine  
Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys  
Catch my stare, little smile  
Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe  
Someday I'll be so damn sublime,  
We'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign**

**I won't forget you, but I may  
Forget your name**

**Mt lady  
I know what you're thinking  
When the bass starts ringing  
Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?  
Are you ready for tonight,  
Set this shit on fire  
And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**

As the song progressed, the audience began to clap their hands to the beat of the music.

"It's really catchy."

"I know, right." Mina was dancing in her seat, clapping her hands above her head.

**Mt lady  
I know what you're thinking  
When the bass starts ringing  
Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?  
Are you ready for tonight,  
Set this shit on fire  
And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark  
Are you ready?  
I'm ready**

**Break me down, dirty jokes  
Watch me dear, and say what you wanna know  
Beauty lies, within the eyes  
Of the beholder, I'll be holding you close all night**

Some of the girls frowned at this, they wanted Izuku to hold them, not some chick who Izuku had only met once before, and she was berating him about rescuing Bakugo.

'Why her? I want Midori to hold me close.'

'Soon Midoriya, you will be mine. How dare that blonde bimbo try to steal you from me.'

'I wish Deku would notice me.'

**I won't forget you, but I may  
Forget your name**

**Mt lady  
I know what you're thinking  
When the bass starts ringing  
Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?  
Are you ready for tonight,  
Set this shit on fire  
And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**

'I really hope Yuu doesn't find out about this. I don't need any more competition.' Midnight thought, as she glared at the window, as if Mt Lady was eavesdropping on them.

In another area of Musutafu, an attractive woman with long blonde hair sneezed. "Huh, I must be catching a cold." She says to herself, as she continues to look at the dress a mannequin was wearing in a clothes shop front window.

**Mt lady  
I know what you're thinking  
When the bass starts ringing  
Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?  
Are you ready for tonight,  
Set this shit on fire  
And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark  
Are you ready?  
I'm ready**

**Break me down, I'm ready, break me down  
Break me down, I'm ready, break me down  
Break me down, I'm ready, break me down  
Break me down, I'm ready, break me down  
I won't forget you, but I may  
Forget your name**

**I'm ready**

**Break me down, I'm ready, break me down  
Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**

**Are you ready?**

Next to be picked out of the hat was Vlad King, who also went for the tribute case. He was hoping to find one about himself.

"This one is to Ryukyu, it's called '**_Lost In Japan_**'. Dear Ryukyu, I wish we could have spent more time together, because I can't seem to keep you off my mind." The blood manipulator inserted the disc, as music started playing through the speakers.

**All it'd take is one flight  
We'd be in the same time zone  
Looking through your timeline  
Seeing all the rainbows, I  
I got an idea  
And I know that it sounds crazy  
I just wanna see ya  
All I gotta ask**

**Do you got plans tonight?  
I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I  
I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight  
'Cause I can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
(Uh)  
(Uh)  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
(Let's get lost tonight)  
(Let's get lost tonight)  
(Baby, you and)  
I can't seem to get you off my mind**

"Wait, where is he if he isn't in Japan?"

"Probably I-Island, he recorded a couple songs with that Melissa chick, so it wouldn't surprise me if the shitty nerd wrote other songs while he was there."

**I could feel the tension  
We could cut it with a knife  
I know it's more than just a friendship  
I can hear you think I'm right, yeah  
Do I gotta convince you?  
That you shouldn't fall asleep?  
It'll only be a couple hours  
And I'm about to leave**

**Do you got plans tonight?  
I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I  
I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight  
'Cause I can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
(Uh)  
(Uh)  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
(Let's get lost tonight)  
(Let's get lost tonight)  
(Baby, you and)  
I can't seem to get you off my mind**

**Do you got plans tonight?  
I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I  
I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight  
'Cause I can't get you off my mind  
I can't get you off my mind  
Do you got plans tonight, baby?  
I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise (paradise)  
The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I  
And I can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
I can't seem to get you off my mind, yeah**

"Wow. Midoriya should teach at U.A."

"What would Midoriya teach?" Nezu raised his eyebrow at the electric quirk user.

"Smooth 101."

"... You're a fucking moron." Surprisingly, it wasn't Kyoka or Bakugo that said this, but Aizawa. He was too tired to deal with Kaminari's shit right now.

**(Let's get lost tonight)  
(Let's get lost tonight)  
(Baby, you and)  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
(Let's get lost tonight)  
(Let's get lost tonight) (oh)  
(Baby, you and)  
I can't seem to get you off my mind**

"Maybe I should send this to Ryuko." Midnight stated.

Nejire chips in at this, "Don't bother, I already did it a while ago. It's her ringtone."

"Oh, is it now?"

"Yeah, here I'll show you." Nejire whips out her phone, dials a number, and waits for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryuko!"

"Ah Nejire, you sound as bubbly as usual. Why are you calling me? Is it about the contract?"

"What contract?" Ochaco asked the blue haired girl.

"Oh, since Mirio, Tamaki and I graduate this year, we become pro heroes. Ryuko offered for me to become her sidekick." She then turns back to her phone, "No Ryuko Sensei, I was just calling to ask if you could play your ringtone for me."

There was a small giggle from the other end of the phone, "Again? You asked me like two days ago. I swear you do this just to hear Midoriya sing." Hearing this, Nejire looked at her two friends, one was grinning widely at her with a mischievous grin, while the other had a small smile on his usually gloomy face.

"Sensei!"

"Fine, here you go." There was a pause, before Lost In Japan started playing from the girls phone.

After a minute of listening, Nejire spoke, "Thanks, Ryuko Sensei. I'll see you next Friday!"

"Goodbye Nejire." The phone went silent. Nejire turned around, looking at the others as they stared back at her.

"What?"

Setsuna sighed, "Ah forget it, you're hopeless. Just move on already."

"Yui, it's your turn to choose." Momo waved the piece of paper in Yui's direction, showing a glimpse of her name on the slip.

"I wonder what she's going to pick, seeing as she must know all of his songs."

Yui, having heard her two peers conversing, responds, "This is our favourite song, **'****_Death Of A Bachelor_****'**."

"Wow, that's a bit dark, isn't it?" Kaminari was a little freaked out by the death part of the song.

"Your an idiot, Jamming Whey. Death of a bachelor means that someone is getting married."

"Ohhh."

**Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky with the best of the best  
Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too  
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?**

**The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor**

"See what I mean, you idiot?"

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean."

"Just shut it, Pikachu." Bakugo grunted from across the room.

"What is it, pick on Kaminari day?"

Kyoka snorted, "Nah, that's on any day ending in y." Causing the others to laugh at Kaminari's expense.

"I hate you all." He mumbled to himself, crocodile tears running down his face.

**I'm cutting my mind off  
Feels like my heart is going to burst  
Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served  
And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?  
Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad  
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?**

"So does this mean Midoriya plans on marrying you, Yui?" Setsuna wore her classic smirk, as Yui turns red.

"I-I don't k-know." She stutters, causing the green haired girl to snicker, before receiving a smack across the head.

"Stop being mean." Itsuka warned, as Kaminari slumped over.

"Oh sure, Setsuna says one thing and it's bullying, but when it happens to me, it's fine."

Sero nodded as Kyoka once again laughed at Kaminari's obvious misery, "Glad you have caught on."

**The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor**

On screen, Izuku reached down and picked up a saxophone, and starts playing a solo.

"Since when can Deku play sax, Bob Cut?"

"He started learning how to play a while ago, before we started dating. He didn't tell me the exact date."

**The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh**

**Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?**

"WOW, that is high pitched. And Midoriya can do this without any added effects?"

"Yep, that's all Deku." Bakugo nods.

**A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor**

"So, how is this Midoriya's favourite song?" Kamakiri directs his attention to Yui.

Yui held her hands close to her heart, "This was the first song Izuku wrote after we got together. He used to say 'This isn't a song-'"

"It's a promise."

The whole audience jumped in surprise, as they quickly looked over at the entrance to the dorm. There, leaning against the open door, was Izuku Midoriya. He was different however. The first noticeable difference was his hair. Gone was the fluffy mane of green, now it was only fluffy on top, the fringe reaching down to his eye-line, with the sides and back shaven down. The second change was his clothes. There was no ironic t-shirts or baggy long-sleeved shirts. His new attire consisted of a tight black muscle shirt, showing off his scarred muscular arms, as well as the outline of his torso muscles. A black compression sleeve covered his right elbow, and white gloves on his hands. A green jumper was tied securely around his waist, and a pair of green cargo pants adorned his legs. Instead of his standard red boots, he wore a pair of black converse high-tops with white soles and laces. A silver coloured chain hung around his neck, disappearing underneath the neckline of his shirt. Even with all these changes, the one consistency he still had was the same vibrant green eyes, glowing filled with determination and resolve, and the same bright grin that brought warmth to everyone who witnessed it. Next to the verdant teen sat his brown suitcase.

The kind smile on his face turned into a mischievous smirk. "Did you miss me?"

A blur of white slammed into the teen's stomach, like a bat out of hell. Izuku lifted the object over his head, chuckling to himself as he spun a giggling Eri around, before bringing her into his chest for a hug. Seeing the interaction made Mina and Toru coo at the cuteness of the pair.

"Deku!" The little girl squealed in delight, as she clutched his shirt. Yui, having been the first one to snap out of her shock, walked up to the pair, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Izu." She said, joining the duo in their hug. From the outside, the trio looked as if they were a family, a couple holding their child.

Izuku directed a fond, loving smile towards his girlfriend, "Hello beautiful, looking absolutely stunning as usual." His smile widened upon seeing Yui blush. He leans down and captures the dark haired girl's lips with his own, eliciting a pleased mewl. Witnessing Izuku act so out of character caused the rest of the audience to awaken from their trance, as most of them soon began to crowd around Izuku, firing a barrage of questions at him.

"When did you get here?"

"How was Australia, Brodoriya?"

"Since when do you sing?"

"How dare you get a girlfriend before me!"

Izuku released his girlfriend's lips, before turning to his friends, "Guys, enough. I just walked in the door, give me a second." He sat down on the lounge, Eri still hanging onto his chest, with Yui sitting to his right, Izuku's arm pulling her closer to his body. "Now, what do you want to know?"

Mina was the first to ask her question, "When did you get so buff, Midori?"

"I just workout a lot. Helps to keep my mind focused." The next person was principal Nezu, as the small rodent raised his hand to be noticed.

"Where are your red boots?"

"In my suitcase. I stepped in a puddle on the way out of the airport, soaking my shoes. So I changed into these shoes in the car."

"Would you shed some light on your musical abilities, Midoriya? Like when did you start, and why? What kind of instruments?"

"Sure thing sir. I started playing when I was around five. Mom signed me up for singing lessons, thinking that I would make some friends. The teachers said I had talent. A year later, she bought me my first guitar, and since then I have been singing and writing songs. At first it was to make friends, but now it gives me a sort of self-fulfilment. Writing music makes me happy. As for the instruments, I can play the guitar, electric, bass and acoustic, the drums, keyboard, trumpet, violin and saxophone, and I'm trying to learn the flute now." Izuku finished, as the crowd stared in awe. "Next question."

"How are you so calm right now, after knowing that we are listening to your songs without permission." Honenuki inquired.

"Well, at first I was a little pissed, since I told you not to go into my room." He directed a glare towards his classmates, who flinched under his gaze, "But then I realised that I wasn't going to be able to keep this a secret forever; this circumstance isn't the worst way of finding out. Plus you all seem to be enjoying yourselves, who am I to stop your fun?"

Aizawa was impressed by the green haired teen's maturity, "That's very rational, Problem Child."

"Why didn't you tell us about One For All?" Momo asked, absolutely blindsiding Izuku. His eyes widen, and his jaw drops.

He gawked at All Might, "You told them!"

"I had no choice, my boy. We were listening to that one song ... what was it called again?"

"Welcome to my life." Present Mic supplied, as All Might nodded his head in thanks.

"Yes, that song. We were listening to that song when Young Bakugo broke down." Izuku stared in confusion at his childhood-friend-turned-tormenter, who stood off to the side, arms crossed in disregard. Kacchan, breaking down? Never in a million years, would he have ever thought that he would ever cry, much less break down. "He explained everything; your childhood, how you were quirkless, One For All. Everything."

Izuku placed Eri to the left of him, "I need to get some fresh air." as he stood up and walked over to the door. He walked outside, where he stood, watching the sun begin to set on the horizon.

"We need to talk." Izuku sighed, turning around to face Bakugo, who had followed him outside.

"I already know what you're gonna say."

"And that makes what I did alright?" Bakugo shouted angrily, waving his arms around, "I bullied you for twelve fucking years! I beat you, I verbally abused you! I told you to fucking jump off the fucking school roof! How can you be okay with that?"

"Because I never blamed you Kacchan."

"Well you should have. You have every right to be angry. You should be fucking smacking me around right now. But you aren't."

Izuku shrugged, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder, "Beating you up won't change the past. I forgive you, Katsuki." He brings Bakugo into a firm embrace. Bakugo, surprised at first, returns the gesture.

"Thanks... Izuku." There was a pause.

"That didn't sound right."

"Thank god, you heard it too? That was so weird!" Izuku chuckled loudly, "Anyway lets head inside." He started to steer the blonde towards the doorway, but after a couple steps, he stops.

"Oh, and Kacchan." Bakugo turned his gaze towards his friend/rival, before being sent flying through the wall, past the others, who had been eavesdropping through the window, and into a table in the living room. Izuku soon enters the dorm, shaking his fist.

"That's what you get for being rude to Yui when we were on the phone."

Bakugo slowly rose from the wreckage of the table he had crashed through, "You fucking nerd!" The walking explosive shouted, though there was no malice in his tone.

"And he's back." Izuku chuckled, before turning to the others, who were still shocked at what had just transpired, "So, any more questions?"

Snapping out of her astonishment, Itsuka raised her hand, "How many songs have you written."

"In all honesty, I stopped counting when I was in middle school. This is only half of all the songs that I have written." He pointed to the suitcases on the coffee table, much to the wonder of the group of people in front of him.

"Can we see your car?" Awase asked excitedly, as one of Izuku's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"How did you know about that?"

Itsuka blushed, as she tapped her index fingers together, "We were listening to Stereo Hearts, and we saw it." Izuku nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. I would love to show off my pride and joy, if it was here. It's at home right now." Awase looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. "Wait, does that mean you have been going through my tribute case?"

Suddenly, everyone found the carpet more appealing as they couldn't look Izuku in the eye. Some of the girls had blushes, while others were trying to hide themselves in their embarrassment. Izuku sighed, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Ochaco raised her hand, "Can you sing us a song?" This got everyone excited, as the group begun to chat animatedly between themselves. Izuku took a moment to consider the thought, before nodding,

"Sure, should be fun." He grinned, as he grabbed his phone, and started to tap on the device. Setting the phone down, he walked up to Yui, hand held out for her to take. She blushed, before reaching out, and taking the offered hand, as a soft melody begun to play.

**I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**

The audience stared at the dancing couple in wonder and awe. Hearing Izuku's voice on the t.v was great, but hearing it live and in person, it could only be described as majestic, magical. The amount of raw talent that the boy possessed was indescribable. Mina, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had already started crying, and the rest of the girls thought that they had died and gone to heaven, because this was what angels sounded like.

**Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine**

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

The girls all cooed in delight at the lyrics; who knew Midoriya was such a smooth talker?

'I wonder if Deku/Midori/Midoriya/Izukun thinks I look perfect.' They thought, as they listened to Izuku sing.

**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**

At this point, everyone was crying at how beautiful the song was, as Izuku and Yui continued to dance slowly around the room. A fond smile adorned Izuku's face, as he looked down at his girlfriend.

Mina had grabbed Toru's gloved hands, and begun dancing with her, as had Setsuna and Kinoko. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were wiping away manly tears, and Kaminari and Sero were tying Mineta to a chair, so that he didn't ruin the moment.

Suddenly, Izuku pulled Yui towards himself, before he started to float off the ground. High above the crowd, Izuku and Yui continued to slow dance. Most were in awe of their dance, whilst a certain perverted individual was cursing whoever invented jeans to replace skirts.

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight**

As the song ended, Izuku leaned his forehead against Yui's, nose touching, a small smile gracing both of their faces, as their lips met once again. The couple slowly began to descend until their feet were touching the soft carpet below. Behind them, everyone else was about a second away from going ape shit crazy. Soon enough, the duo was assaulted by applause, wolf whistles, and pleas for an encore.

"That was AMAZING!" Mina gushed, her hands holding her cheeks, as Toru flailed around in happiness.

"So beautiful." Kirishima wiped a stray tear at the sight of the couple.

Izuku smiled, and bowed towards the group, "Thank you all. Now, I'm going to put my stuff in my room. Any other questions before I go?"

Todoroki stepped forward, "Midoriya, some time ago, you were known to be the shy, stuttering type. Now you are much more confident. Why the sudden character change?"

"Well," Izuku started putting an arm around Yui, "My personality started to change when Yui and I began dating. Being around her helped me to break out of my shell, to become more confident in myself. That and hanging out with the band that I have really good friends to support me and help me grow as a hero and a man."

Kirishima had stars in his eyes as he gazed at the green haired teen in awe, "Manly." He whispered, causing those near him to roll their eyes.

"I have a very important question, and it's a two parter." Setsuna said, her face split in a mischievous grin, "The first question is; did a scientist make you in a lab, and the second question is; can I stick my tongue down your throat?" As Setsuna asked her second question, she moved in front of Izuku, her face mere centimetres from his own. There was a loud thump, as everyone turned to Mineta, who had still been tied to the chair. Mineta was now on his side, struggling against his bonds, trying to scream through the gag. The other people watching weren't that far behind in terms of reactions. The guys' reactions were split, some were jealous of Izuku, others watched in amusement, while the girls all had murderous looks on their faces. All Might had begun coughing up blood, Midnight looked livid, and Nezu had the biggest shit-eating grin that anyone had ever seen. Mr Aizawa just groaned in annoyance.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit. I'm leaving." Aizawa got up and left soon followed by the rest of the teachers.

Izuku was so confused. Had Setsuna not been watching the two dance and kiss since he had gotten back from his trip? "Um, no, I was made the regular way, and a-are you serious?" Izuku's brain had stopped working, and he started to revert back to his old self, stuttering and all. "Setsuna, I'm d-dating Yui. And I'm not planning on breaking up with her anytime soon. Right Yui?" He turned to Yui, but what he saw was an odd sight. Yui was shuffling from one foot to another, her head tilted towards the floor. "Yui?"

"Actually Izuku ... I have something to tell you."

Izuku began to panic, 'OhnoWhatisgoingonWhatishappeningIsYuiabouttobreakupwithmeIdon'tunderstandItriedmyhardesttobethebestboyfriendicouldpossiblybeDidsomethinghappenShemustwanttodatesomeoneelseOfcourseshewouldWhywouldshewanttodateaquirklessDeku...' Yui, noticing the look of absolute terror on Izuku's face, grabbed his hands in her own, forcing the verdant teen to look her in the eye, his green emeralds focused on her blue sapphires. She gives him a gentle kiss on the lips, reassuring him.

"Izu, I would never leave you, ever. It's just that..."

"Yui offered to share you with us!" Mina jumped in, looking ecstatic about the prospects of dating Izuku.

Izuku's mind went from panicking to blank in a matter of seconds, "... What?"

"What Mina said, your girlfriend said we can share you." Setsuna looked extremely pleased.

Izuku stood as still as a statue for a couple minutes, before grabbing Yui's hand and walking upstairs, "We'll be back soon." As soon as the couple make it to Izuku's room, the green haired teen throws his suitcase on the bed, before sitting down next to it. He put his head in his hands, dragging them down his face, before looking up at Yui.

"So, what was that?" He bluntly asked.

"I know it sounds unorthodox-"

"It sounds crazy!" Izuku stood suddenly, walking up to Yui, taking her hands in his. He brought them up to his face, nuzzling them. "Yui, are you not happy, have I done something wrong?"

"NO!" Yui raised her voice making the male's eyes widen. Yui never raised her voice. "Izuku, I love you! There is nothing that will keep us apart. It's just..."

"Just what?"

The black haired girl took a deep breath, before opening her mouth to speak, "When we first started dating, I saw that some of the other girls were staring at you. When I would ask them, they would say that they were crushing on you. We would spend time talking about you, what you were in to, what we liked in you, even that one time when all the girls had that sleepover-"

"When was this?"

"Couple weeks ago. Don't ask." Izuku just shrugged and waited for his girlfriend to continue. "Anyway, all we talked about was you. They are my best friends, I don't want to hurt them."

"But why does that mean you have to share me? Yui, I'm perfectly happy with just you, I don't need anyone else in my life."

"And that makes me feel incredible, Izu. But if I were to turn back on this offer, it would break their hearts. They would hate me forever. They all love you, even Kyoka, even though she tries to hide it. Damn tsundere."

"Why? There are plenty of other guys out there."

"But none of them are like you."

Izuku let go of Yui's hands and sat back on the bed, "This is all happening so fast." Yui sat down next to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I know. But will you try, for me?" Izuku was silent for a couple minutes, before he suddenly sighed, giving his girlfriend a small smile, "You know I would do anything for you."

Yui perked up, "Does that mean you'll do it?"

"This will be a trial basis. And there will be rules and boundaries."

"Sure!" She grabbed his hand, and started to drag him out of his room. As they made their way to the bottom of the stairs, they found that most of Class 1-B and some of Class 1-A had left. The only ones left were all the girls, Mei, The Big 3 and Eri, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Iida, Monoma, Shinso, Kaminari and Mineta, who was still tied to the chair in the living room. As soon as the girls saw the couple they rushed over, or would have if Iida and Bakugo hadn't stopped them.

"Please allow Midoriya the time to speak." The dark blue haired speedster spoke loudly.

"Thank you Iida." Izuku cleared his throat, "Now, originally I was against the idea, seeing that I only need Yui." Some of the girls cooed at Izuku's devotion to his girlfriend, "However, Yui has, surprisingly changed my mind about this."

Kaminari had a bewildered expression on his face, "What is there to think about man? You get your own hare-"

Mineta had finally struggled enough to be able to spit the gag out, "Midoriya, how could you! I was the one who was supposed to have a harem. You better share the-" He was interrupted by Izuku, who was standing above the tied up pervert, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"Say one more word," Izuku whispered darkly,

"And I break every bone in your body, grind you into juice, and feed you to Kacchan." This silenced the shivering boy, who was a second away from shitting bricks. Bakugo looked ecstatic, as he punched his fist into his open palm, before letting out an explosion.

"Anyway," Suddenly, Izuku was back with Yui, hugging her from behind. "As I was saying, I am willing to try this bizarre situation. But there will be rules. Rule one; I want to at least take you out on dates before we start dating, so that we can see if we are compatible." The girls nod at this, that made sense, no point in dating someone that you didn't like. "Second rule; there will be no sabotage, jealousy, or anger towards each others. I will not tolerate any of that." Another nod. "And thirdly; there is no hierarchy, no alphas, nothing." Once more nod. "Well okay then, let's give it a shot."

Setsuna was the first one to react, grabbing Izuku by the collar of his singlet, "Come here lover boy, I have been waiting for this." She licks her lips in anticipation.

Izuku takes a sidelong look at Yui, asking a silent question. She nods her head in agreement, before,

Bang!

Izuku disappeared from his spot, along with Setsuna. Looking to their right, they see Izuku had Setsuna pinned up against the wall, his left hand holding her right above her head, his left on her waist. "Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place, eh Setsuna~" Izuku spoke in a smooth tone of voice, getting a shudder out of the green haired girl. "What's wrong, can't handle all this?" He leaned down and nibbled on the girl's ear. This caused the girl to release a moan of pleasure.

"This ... is not what I was expecting." Todoroki deadpanned. They thought that Izuku would have blushed, maybe mumbled a bit. Definitely not this. Mineta looked like he had seen a ghost, Bakugo was uninterested, and Kaminari was a second away from pronouncing Izuku as his new god. The girls looked

"Come on, Setsuna what happened to that flirty attitude you had?" Izuku continued to nibble on her ear, as she started to pant, cheeks as red as Itsuka's hair.

"Fuck this shit, I'm done." Bakugo dragged Kirishima upstairs, Kaminari, Todoroki and Iida following them, as Iida scolded Bakugo about his inappropriate language.

"I can't believe this, that disgusting 1-A plebeian thinks that he can seduce a student from 1-B. Why lower yourself to-" Tetsutetsu interrupted Monoma from his rant by slapping him across the face, knocking him out instantly. Tetsutetsu threw the blonde over his shoulder and started to leave, "See you tomorrow." He waved with his free hand, before walking out the door.

"I think we should go to." Mirio whispered to his two friends, who nod in return. As they were about to leave, when Eri pulled on his hand. He looks down at the little girl, as she points over to where Izuku was standing.

"Can I stay with Zuku?" Mirio turns to a tired Tamaki, who just shrugged. The blonde third year gave a large smile, "Sure thing, Eri, just don't stay up late; tomorrow is a special day."

"Ok!"

Now the only people left were Izuku, Eri, and the girls, as well as Mineta who was trying to get free. Izuku finally let go of Setsuna, who dropped down against the wall, her legs failing her, "So, I guess we can sort the finer details out tomorrow. I hope you all sleep well. Come on Eri." Giving his girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, Izuku walks up the stairs hand-in-hand with Eri.

The girls could only stare at the dazed Setsuna, as Itsuka and Ibara each grabbed an arm, lifted the girl up and took her back to the dorm, followed by the rest of the 1-B girls, each one whispering about how hot Izuku looked with his new haircut and his smooth talk.

Momo blinked, "That was-"

"Sexy, erotic, spicy?"

"I was going to say hot." Momo blushed as they made their way up the stairs.

"I know, right? I was about this close to pushing Setsuna out and taking her place. Imagine all that muscle pressed up against you." Even though they couldn't see her face, they could tell Toru was blushing. She was jumping around, excited about the prospects of tomorrow.

They turned out the lights, leaving a certain pervert tied to a chair in the middle of the living room floor. "Hey, don't leave me here! I'm serious! Come back!"

**_This chapter was fucking long! 19K words! I also got my first flame today. I read, started laughing, and then fed it to my Alaskan Malamute, Jace. So that felt nice. Anyway, on a final note, thank you all for your support, I love reading your comments, most of the songs used were from comments. I hope you have enjoyed reading my story. Thank you all! Peace out._**


	7. Happy Birthday Eri

**_I'M NOT DEAD!_**

**_Hello my loyal fans, and to any newcomers, welcome!_****_I know most of you have been asking whether the story will continue now that Izuku is back, and let me tell you. FUCK YEAH IT IS! I am ever so sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter, however I have been so busy with work, tafe and looking after my little siblings. Fortunately I have already begun on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review._**

**_Thanks once again to my good friend ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter for all the help. Couldn't do this without you._**

**_Please check out the YouTube playlist: www . YouTube watch?v=V7IjULSb5YU&list=PLyIo9E_5jwW4QXy8g2QLGKbxUcd1m60pU (Take out spaces). Props to ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter._**

Songs Used:

1\. Count On Me – Bruno Mars

2\. Shooting Star – Owl City

3\. Hero Too – Natewantstobattle

4\. 7 Years – Lukas Graham

5\. What Am I – Why Don't We

6\. Angel With A Shotgun – The Cab

7\. Enemies – Shinedown

**_Now on with the show!_**

It was around ten in the morning when Eri woke up in Izuku's bed. She slowly opened her eyes as light streamed in through the blue, white and red curtains, yawning as she kicked off the All Might themed blanket. As the young girl looked around, she noticed that there was someone else missing from the bed.

"Izuku? Where are you?" She shimmied out of bed, and left the room, following the corridor to the stairs. When she reached the common room, it was pitch black; the blinds were shut and the lights were turned off. "Izuku?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERI!"

As Eri reached the dining room, the lights flickered on, and everyone from Class 1-A and 1-B, as well as the teachers and the Big 3 jumped out of their hiding places, as streamers and balloons exploded everywhere. Eri's eyes were filled with awe and wonder. Izuku picked the girl and brought her into a tight embrace, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Happy birthday, Eri."

Eri stared up at him with big red eyes, "Is this for me?" This made Izuku chuckle.

"Of course it is for you, do you know any other adorable girl named Eri?"

Eri gave a slight giggle. "No Deku." She gave him a hug in return. Izuku set the small girl down.

"Do you want birthday presents now, Eri?" Everyone sat down in the living room, where a large pile of gifts wrapped in light-blue paper with red apples on them sat.

"These are for me?"

"Of course, Eri." Eri looked around surprised. "Who else would they be for?"

Eri began to wiggle her foot on the ground, her hands behind her back, "I've never had one before."

'_Must protect!_' Everyone thought, as Izuku asked, "A present?"

"A birthday."

Yui grabbed the little girl, "Come here, Eri. This will be your first birthday." The couple sat down with the little girl sitting in front of her gifts.

"Here's the card, Eri. This is from Yui and I. " Eri struggled to open the envelope at first, before finally ripping it open, the card floating to the floor. Eri picked up the fallen card, which was bright pink with a silver unicorn, with big silver letters half above, half below. She read the front. 'Happy 7th birthday princess!' Inside the card, in bright silver letters were the words, 'Dear Eri, the princess who deserves everything, we hope you have the best birthday of your entire life, surrounded by loved ones and gifts. You are our angel. From 'Deku' and Yui.'

Eri's seemed to glow as her smile widened even more, as she hugged the couple, "Thank you!"

"Don't thank us yet." Izuku ruffled the girl's hair, receiving an excited squeal in return, "You still need to open your presents."

Yui handed Eri her first present. "Here." Eri eagerly ripped the wrapping apart, revealing a large green hoodie that was designed to look like Izuku's hero suit, ears and all. "I sewed it myself. It's a bit big so you can grow into it."

"It's so cool!" Eri immediately threw the hoodie over her pyjamas, the jumper reaching down to her knees, while the hood hid her eyes. She looked extremely adorable, with most of the girls taking out there phones to take photos of the unicorn.

Nejire started bouncing around in her seat, whilst holding a small rectangular box, "Ooh ooh ooh, me next, me next!" She floated over to the birthday girl, giving her the present.

Nejire's present ended up being a framed picture of Izuku, Eri and the Big 3 after a day at the park. Nejire was hugging a blushing Izuku, while Eri was sitting on his shoulders. Tamaki and Mirio were standing on each side of the green-haired cinnamon roll. All of them had large smiles on their faces, and Eri was holding Izuku's hair in one hand, and a candy apple in the other. Once Eri turned over the picture, she saw an inscription, 'Our Little Family.'

From Mirio she got a couple of dresses, as well as a headband with cat ears. Tamaki bought a large pack of candy apples. Mei, for the first time ever, didn't build one of her babies for a present, instead Eri was given a teddy bear that look oddly like Izuku in his hero suit, which made the green-haired teen smile softly.

Shinso had bought a few dolls for the little girl, and Aizawa's present was a colouring book and a pack of pencils. Her last present was from Izuku.

"This is my first present, Eri. I hope you like it." Eri was given a white envelope, one that Yui recognised as the mail Izuku had asked her to grab for him while he was away in Australia. Eri tore the letter open faster than before, and took out the contents; a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, Eri read the title, with Yui reading it from over her shoulder. Eri looked up at the black-haired girl, an unasked question in her eyes. Yui whispered into the young girls ear, the context of which caused the young girl to burst into tears, completely surprising everyone in the room. Eri crashed into Izuku, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she snuggled into his embrace.

Momo picked up the forgotten letter, "Congratulations Izuku Midoriya. By the power invested by the court of Musutafu, you are hereby approved for the adoption of one Eri Chisaki." The raven-haired teen looked at Izuku with shock on her face, "You adopted Eri?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you are ready for this level of responsibility, Young Midoriya? How are you going to pay for both of you to live, for food and clothing?"

"Well, I just need to keep working hard, maybe get another job, I should be able to manage." He smiled, as he gently patted the head of his new daughter, who was still crying into the crook of his neck. The teachers couldn't help but be proud of the verdant teen, while his friends looked on in admiration and respect. Suddenly, Monoma began to slowly clap his hands. He opened his mouth, as everyone's expressions turned from admiration to dread.

"I must say, that you are a true hero Midoriya." The only sound that could be heard was the sound of everyone's jaws hitting the floor. Nieto Monoma, notorious 1-A hater, just complemented Izuku Midoriya. Kirishima ran to the window.

"There's no brimstone raining from the sky, and I don't smell toast. I can't believe that Monoma actually said something nice about anyone." The red head's statement caused the blonde to huff, but he did not reply, in partial fear over what would happen of someone was to ruin Eri's birthday. Finally, after a few more moments, Eri started to calm herself.

"Papa?" Was the first word out of her mouth. Izuku smiled gently, as he nodded,

"Yes, I'm Papa."

Izuku finally put Eri down, reached behind the lounge and picked up his guitar. He started to strum the instrument, tuning the strings as he did so. "Now this is my second gift. This song is called You Are Loved. And a one, and a two and a ..."

"Umm, Deku, we kinda', sorta', maybe already listened to that song." Ochaco mumbled.

Izuku looked over his shoulder at the rest of the people with a heavy glare, "What now?"

"Yeah, it was in the case." Izuku just sighed, pinching his nose as he tried to release his frustration.

"Fine, I'll just do a different song. This one is called **_Count On Me_**."

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our family in need**

When Izuku had called Eri family, the little girl had stars, and tears, in her eyes. The song reminded her of the time when Izuku rescued her from Overhaul, saving her from a fate worse than death. As Eri reminisced, the females were cooing in glee over how adorable the song was.

**You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what family's supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah**

**If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
Beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you**

Now Eri was reminded of the times when she would wake up from nightmares of the Yakuza. Izuku was always there when she woke up. He would hold her as she cried, whispering away sweet nothings in her ear, as he comforted her. He would wait until she fell asleep, and would sing her songs or tell her stories of his previous adventures if she couldn't sleep. Eri always enjoyed the stories; Izuku was like her knight in shining armour, ready to defend her from the evils that hid in the darkness.

**Ooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our family in need**

**You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what family's supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can**

At this point, Eri was crying again, with Yui hugging her from behind. The older girl rubbed the girl's hair affectionately as they listened to Izuku sing. Izuku had a carefree smile present on his face, as if he didn't have a worry in the world, as if he was in a place where the only things that mattered were the music and the audience. The amount of emotion that Izuku put into his music was awe-inspiring.

**Count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what family's supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Oh, oh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

Eri was extremely happy as Izuku's song came to a finish, as she launched herself at her new father. Yui soon joined in the hug, followed by Mei, who had dragged Bakugo and Shinso over, Nejire, Mirio and Tamaki, All Might, Kirishima and then everyone else. The embrace had become a large group hug, as everyone piled onto the verdant teen.

"Again! Again!" Eri cheerfully giggled, as she hung from Izuku's neck. The smile on her face seemed to melt the hearts of anyone who witnessed it. Izuku's willpower was no match, even though he would have still said yes; he would do anything for his little angel.

"Sure thing Princess." Izuku took a moment to contemplate what song to play next, before deciding on a song called **_Shooting Star_**. "Are you ready, Eri?"

"Yeah!" She pumped her fist in delight.

**Close your tired eyes, relaxing them  
Count from one to ten and open them  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time**

**Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me  
All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time**

As Izuku sung, he began to fly through the air, continuing to strum the guitar, his flying not breaking his concentration at all. Ochaco suddenly had the great idea. She proceeded to make her way over to Eri, tapping the girl on the shoulder, activating her quirk. Eri began to float up to Izuku. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, as the two suspended in the air. Soon, father and daughter were soaring around the common room, massive grins on their faces, and on the faces of the people below.

**When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight**

**Gazing into my eyes, when the fire starts,  
And fan the flame so hot, it melts our hearts  
All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time**

**Let your colors burn, and brightly burst,  
Into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world,  
That'll try to bring you down, but not this time**

**When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight**

Aoyama decided to join in, by using his naval laser like strobe lights, similar to what he did during the U.A. festival. Momo also contributed by making some mirrors to reflect the lasers off. Everyone had begun to dance to the beat of the music, most swaying from side to side, while Mina busted out some elaborate dance moves.

"This is much fun!" Pony called out over the music.

Itsuka smiled at the American exchange student, "That it is, Pony."

**A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive  
So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine**

**When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight**

"So, any other requests?" Izuku asked, as he and Eri floated back down to the floor, courtesy of Ochaco releasing her quirk on Eri.

Eri thought back to the last song, where the strobe lights and floating reminded her of the first song she had ever heard, the first time she ever smiled before. "Hero Too, Daddy! Hero Too!"

Izuku looked surprised, not expecting Eri to request that song, since he didn't actually write it. He looked over to a certain, purple haired rocker, "Only if Kyoka will join me." At the mention of her first name, Kyoka blushed considerably.

"F-fine."

Izuku's smile widened, as he turned to Bakugo, "You got your kit?" Suddenly, Bakugo was sitting behind his drum kit, sticks poised over the snare drum. "How did you do that?"

"Plot convenience."

"That's not a real thing ..."

"Fuck you!"

"Momo, do you have your keyboard? Kaminari, Tokoyami, your guitars?" Just as suddenly as Bakugo had his drums, they were holding their respective instruments. "Ok, whatever, let's start."

"Wait, if we are gonna perform, this has to be done properly. Dane crew, front and center!" Mina commanded.

"What about Brodoriya's spot?" Kirishima asked.

"You can take over, you've seen it before."

"Fine."

As the dance crew got in position, Izuku pulled out two microphones from two of the suitcases, "We ready to rock?" After getting affirmative answers, Izuku and Bakugo started to play.

(**Izuku, ****Kyoka****, ****_Both_**)

**What am I to be**

**What is my calling**

**I gave up giving up**

**I'm ready to go**

**The futures left unseen**

**It all depends on me**

**Putting on the line**

**To follow my dreams, yeah**

As the audience watched Class 1-A perform, some of the students of Class 1-B began to tap their feet or nod their head to the beat. Present Mic was pretending to rock out with an air guitar, while Aizawa hid in his sleeping bag. Two thirds of the Big 3 had large smiles on their faces, with Eri's rivalling that of All Might's.

**Tried all my life**

**I tried to find**

**Something that makes me hold on and never let go**

**Ooooh!**

**Hero too**

**I am a hero too**

**My heart is set**

**And I won't back down**

**Hero too**

**Strength doesn't make a hero**

**True heroes**

**Stand up for what they believe**

**So wait and see**

**So wait and see**

**What do they think of me**

**What do they think I'll be**

**I could not care less**

**I don't want to know**

**Am I doing right**

**Am I satisfied**

**I want to live my life**

**Like it's meant to be, yeah**

**Tried all my life**

**I tried to find**

**Something that makes me hold on and never let go**

**Ooooh!**

**Hero too**

**I am a hero too**

**My heart is set**

**And I won't back down**

**Hero too**

**Strength doesn't make a hero**

**True heroes**

**Stand up for what they believe**

**So wait and see**

**People will judge for no reason at all**

**Yeah they might try**

**To say your dream's dumb**

**Don't listen**

**They may look down on me**

**And count me out**

**I'm going my own way**

**They may look down on me**

**And count me out**

**I'm a hero**

**I've got music**

**_Hero too_**

**_I am a hero too_**

**_My heart is set_**

**_And I won't back down_**

**_Hero too_**

**_Strength doesn't make a hero_**

**_True heroes_**

**_Stand up for what they believe_**

**Yeah I'll be!**

While singing, Kyoka and Izuku kept glancing at one another, the former blushing every time, turning away as quickly as she could. Several of the girls in the audience saw this, and couldn't help but giggle over how cute and awkward Kyoka was being.

"She is so innocent, so precious, so naive." Midnight whispered, before Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag, smacked her over the head, before returning back to the bag. "Hey!"

"Don't bully my students."

**Hero too**

**I am a hero too**

**My heart is set**

**And I won't back down**

**Hero too**

**Strength doesn't make a hero**

**True heroes**

**Stand up for what they believe**

**So wait and see**

**I have met so many heroes in my life**

**They gave me strength and courage to survive**

**Gave me the power to smile every day**

**Now it's my turn**

**To be the one**

**To make you smile**

The audience broke out into applause, though Monoma only begrudgingly clapped. Izuku laid his guitar against the stand, his face a little red from the effort of the last three songs, as well as the last little instrumental. Kyoka's face was red too, but whether that was from the song, or outside influences (wink wink, nudge nudge) no one will ever know.

"Well I'm beat, let's just choose songs from the cases."

"Hang on, I'll grab the hat." Momo walked off to the kitchen to grab the hat that was sitting on the kitchen bench.

Izuku was confused, "Hat? Why do you need a hat? We're indoors."

"No Izu-I mean Midoriya, we are using the hat to randomly choose who will pick the next song." Momo reached in, drawing a name out, "Tsuburaba is next to choose." The song that Tsuburaba chose was called **_7 Years_**. Once Izuku heard the title, he smiled softly, thinking back on old times. Bakugo noticed the verdant teen's smile, and decided to investigate.

"Oi Shit Nerd, what are you smiling about?"

"Just that the song reminds me of old memories."

"Of what?"

"Summer camp."

'Summer camp? When did Deku go to fucking summer camp?' Bakugo thought to himself.

**Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old**

**It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven I am quirkless and my dreams still flicker  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**

An image of a younger Izuku and Bakugo popped onto the screen. Bakugo was carrying a stick, extended out in front of him as if he was swinging a sword, while Izuku walked behind him, grinning wildly, as if he had just heard an amusing joke. Bakugo and Izuku looked at one another, small smiles on their faces as they returned to old times.

**Now I'm eleven years old my daddy would've told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Now I'm eleven years old**

Izuku grimaced at the thought of his father. Hisashi Midoriya was someone that Izuku had really only met a couple of times that he could remember, as Hisashi was always away for 'work.' Izuku wasn't stupid, far from it. He knew that his 'father' wasn't faithful. Hisashi had nothing to do with Izuku; he had left him and his mother to fend for themselves in a world moulded by harsh societal norms.

At the mention of Izuku's dad, Bakugo had started to let off small explosions from his palms. He couldn't believe that his Aunt Inko thought that Hisashi was ever good enough for her. How dare that mother fucking son of a bitch leave Inko to raise a child single-handedly without financial support. He couldn't wait until he saw Hisashi, as he had a Howitzer Impact with that bastard's name on it.

All Might wasn't too happy hearing about Hisashi either. When he had first met Inko, he had asked about her husband. What a horrible decision that was. Inko had proceeded to spend the next hour crying into Toshinori's shoulder, as she divulged the history between her former husband and herself. Hearing what the woman had to go through just to be able to provide for her son made Toshi's blood boil. People like Inko Midoriya didn't deserve to suffer like she had, and now that they were dating, Toshi was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Inko got everything she deserved, and more.

**I always had that dream like my mommy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

"Now that is the essence of a true hero, Young Midoriya. Hero work is never about glory or money; it's about looking after those who cannot protect themselves. It is about service to the community. About making the world a safer place."

Kamakiri rolled his eyes, "Ok boomer." He snorted, causing Kaminari to snicker at the mention of the popular meme.

**Soon I'll be twenty years old, my story will be told  
Before the morning sun, when life is lonely  
Soon I'll be twenty years old**

**I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**

**Soon I'll be twenty years old, my story will be told  
I was writing about everything, I saw before me  
Soon I'll be twenty years old  
Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've travelled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old**

**I'm still learning about life  
My woman will've brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry**

The next image the t.v showed was a photo of a summer camp next to a photo of Bakugo and Izuku as children, arms around each other's shoulders. In the photo there were twenty-seven kids, all smiling happily at the camera. Right in the center of the upper row was a short green-haired cinnamon child that everyone recognised. He had a large smile plastered on his face; as he wrapped his arms around a boy with raven black hair and sea-green eyes, and another boy with blonde shaggy hair, and deep ocean blue eyes.

"Oh my god, look at how cute Midori was!" Toru squealed, followed by all the other girls.

"Since when did you go to summer camp, nerd?"

"I went to summer camp about five years ago. Does anyone remember that man named The Doctor?" When most of the students shook their heads in confusion, Izuku sighed, before continuing, "His quirk was called TARDIS, which he would later call his time travel device that could warp through space and time. About forty years ago, The Doctor was able to prove that other realities of earth existed, and prove that string theory, in all actuality, was accurate." There were more than a few people lost after Izuku's explanation. "Anyway, five years ago, after settling down, The Doctor created particle transporters that would allow other people to safely travel between these 'alternate multiverses.' This camp that I went to was a way of testing the new transporters. Those who applied went through rigorous safety precautions to be able to participate. I was the lucky one to be chosen out of the hundreds of thousands of candidates."

"How lucky can one dude get?" Kaminari whispered to Mineta, who just nodded his head.

Aizawa began to mumble, "What I want to know is, why they chose CHILDREN to test out a highly dangerous piece of technology, just for a summer camp? It is not very rational or logical. And why didn't I think of that for your summer camp?" He finished causing the students to shudder in phantom pain and fear at the thoughts of summer camp with Aizawa.

Izuku just shrugged at his teacher's question, "How should I know, I was eleven at the time, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"So who is that in the photo with you Midori?"

"The rest of the campers. From left to right, top to bottom, we have Son Goku, Sora, Percy Jackson, myself, Jaune Arc, Ichigo Kurosaki, Touma Kamijo, Naofumi Iwatani, Basara Tojo, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Haruko Amaya, Aine Chidorigafuchi, Natsu Dragneel, Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya, Rias Gremory, Peter Parker, Tooru Kokonoe, Tifa Lockhart, Yoko Littner, Ben Tennyson, Naruto Uzumaki, Bell Cranel, Asuka Harada (I know that's not her actual last name, I just used the last name of her Japanese voice actor in the anime), Monkey D. Luffy, Shinra Kusakabe, Sora's younger sister Shiro, Tatsumi, Ash Ketchum, Touya Mochizuki, and lastly, Suguha Kirigaya, Kirito's sister."

"Wait, hold up! Peter Parker? You are friends with SPIDER-MAN! I literally have a poster of him in my room, and you're friends with him!" Sero shouted loudly.

"And Ash Ketchum! I have literally watched every episode of pokémon ever!" Kaminari had a look of shock and awe on his face.

Kirishima was also in disbelief, "Don't forget Natsu! He is like my idol!"

"Well yeah. Pete is from Earth 616. He had only been Spider-Man for a few months at that point. Ash and Natsu are pretty cool too, Natsu and Naruto constantly fight though." By now, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari had all bowed down before Izuku, shouting 'We're not worthy!' as Kyoka recorded them.

"Oh oh oh! How old were you, Izu-kun? How long were you at camp? Do you still talk to your camp friends? I really wanna know!" Nejire was bouncing around excitedly.

"Well I was one of the middle children, you had to be between 5 and 15 to be able to attend. Normally it is only one person per universe, but Sora and Shiro, and Kirito and Suguha were 'package deals' of sorts. I haven't talked to them in a while, the last one I talked to was Jaune, that was a year ago."

**Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy's gone  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month**

**Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old  
Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old**

**Once I was seven years old, momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old**

**Once I was seven years old**

As everyone else began to discuss what they had seen, Izuku took the time to reflect on one of the songs that was just played. 7 Years, while not his favourite song, had been fun to make, especially with everyone from summer camp. Suddenly, an idea popped into the teen's mind. He stood up, gaining looks from the other viewers.

"Excuse me, everyone. I am just going to grab something from my room. You guys start without me." Izuku then began walking off, disappearing up the steps to the second floor. As Izuku reached his floor, he took his phone out of his pocket, punched in his password, and opened his discord app.

13:39pm

**Admin Deku **has created **The Biggest Mistake Since Endeavor**

**Deku **has invited 26 members.

**Deku** has changed **Deku**'s name to **All Might Jr.**

**Pumpkin Pete **has joined. Can I get a heal?

_All Might Jr.: Jaune! Good to hear from you!_

_Pumpkin Pete: Izuku! It has been too long!_

_All Might Jr.: Ikr, I missed you buddy._

_Pumpkin Pete: What's with the title?_

_All Might Jr.: Don't ask._

**Blue Food Rules** is here, as the prophecy foretold.

_All Might Jr.: Hey Perce!_

_Pumpkin Pete: Glad you could make it Percy. _

_Blue Food Rules: Izuku! Jaune! How's it going? Lucky I stole Annabeth's phone last week, or I wouldn't have been able to connect._

_Pumpkin Pete: Who's Annabeth, and why would you steal her phone?_

_Blue Food Rules: Annabeth's my girlfriend, and technology and demigods don't mix, attracts to many monsters. So what's going on?_

_All Might Jr.: Nothing much, I just have a proposition for everyone._

_Blue Food Rules: What kind of proportion?_

_Blue Food Rules: Preparation._

_Blue Food Rules: Proposition._

_Blue Food Rules: Stupid dyslexia._

_Pumpkin Pete: That's Percy all right. Putting the sexy back in dyslexia._

_Blue Food Rules: I will drown you, Arc._

Welcome **Ninjago**. Leave your weapons by the door.

_Pumpkin Pete: Which ninja is this, we have like so many ninja friends._

_Ninjago: It's me, Asuka. _

_All Might Jr.: Glad you could make it, Asuka._

_Ninjago: Glad to be here, Izuku-kun!_

**Text Addict** strikes again!

_Blue Food Rules: Of course you are on your phone Touya. I'm surprised you weren't the first one here. _

_Text Addict: Sorry, was helping my friend make ice cream._

_Ninjago: Why would you need to make ice cream? Can't you just buy it?_

_Text Addict: Not in this world you can't._

_Blue Food Rules: What a nightmare! No ice cream! _

_Pumpkin Pete: Drama queen..._

**Demon Princess** has spawned into the server!

_All Might Jr.: Rias! Hi, welcome to the chat._

_Demon Princess: Hey Izu~! _

_Pumpkin Pete: Yeah, because the rest of us aren't here at all, it's just Izuku. Where is the love?_

_Text Addict: Tbh, I saw it coming._

_All Might Jr.: What is that supposed to mean?_

_Blue Food Rules: We'll tell you when you're older._

_All Might Jr.: You are less than a year older!_

_Blue Food Rules: And don't you forget it._

_Demon Princess: Boys, if you keep fighting, I'll call Aine._

**Her Royal Highness** was summoned!

_Demon Princess: Speak of the devil._

_Pumpkin Pete: I don't think you can say that..._

_Her Royal Highness: Greetings all. _

_All Might Jr.: Hello Aine, nice to hear from you._

_Her Royal Highness: Hello Izuku. We haven't spoken in two years._

_Blue Food Rules: That's Aine for, 'I have missed you. Why the fuck haven't you texted sooner?'_

_Ninjago: She's right Izuku-kun. Why haven't we heard from you?_

_All Might Jr.: I'm sorry; I've just been really busy with training, work, school and my internship._

_Blue Food Rules: Wait, what internship? Don't you have to be a hero to have an internship?_

_All Might Jr.: Your point?_

_Her Royal Highness: Aren't you, in your terms, quirkless?_

_Blue Food Rules: ^_

_Text Addict: ^_

_Pumpkin Pete: ^_

_All Might Jr.: Well you see..._

Swoosh! **Puff the Magic Dragon** has landed!

**Foxy Cleopatra** just arrived. Seems OP – please nerf.

_Pumpkin Pete: Looks like Natsu and Naruto are here._

_Puff the Magic Dragon: Hey guys!_

_Foxy Cleopatra: Hey guys!_

_Puff the Magic Dragon: Hey, stop copying me!_

_Foxy Cleopatra: Hey, stop copying me!_

_Puff the Magic Dragon: Stop it!_

_Foxy Cleopatra: Stop it!_

_Puff the Magic Dragon: I'm warning you!_

_Foxy Cleopatra: I'm warning you!_

_Puff the Magic Dragon: Stupid furball!_

_Foxy Cleopatra: Damn lizard!_

_Her Royal Highness: Stop, the pair of you! I swear all you ever do is fight. Apologise this instant._

_Puff the Magic Dragon: Sorry princess. *Rolls eyes*_

_Her Royal Highness: Not to me you dolt!_

_Pumpkin Pete: *Shudders* I hate that word._

_Blue Food Rules: Just when it was about to get good._

Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome **Acro-Bat **to the stage.

_Acro-Bat: Hello everyone._

_All Might Jr.: Hey Dick._

**Superman 2.0** has joined. Hide your bananas.

_Superman 2.0: Just because my species are like Earth monkeys, doesn't mean that I like bananas._

_All Might Jr.: Don't worry Goku; it's just a welcome message. _

Ermagherd. **Murakumo** is here.

_Murakumo: Hey all! It's been too long!_

_All Might Jr.: Hi Haruko._

_Murakumo: Izuku! _

_Pumpkin Pete: I swear the rest of us are invisible._

_Blue Food Rules: Who said that?_

_Superman 2.0: Looks like Percy is still sassy._

_Puff the Magic Dragon: #Persassy._

_Foxy Cleopatra: Haha XD_

_Blue Food Rules: Jokes on you, I take that as a compliment._

**Big Foot** has joined, guns blazing!

_Big Foot: What's happening dudes!_

_All Might Jr.: Nothing much, how bout you, Shinra?_

_Big Foot: Just finished a mission._

Link start, **Beater**!

_Foxy Cleopatra: Who dis?_

_Beater: It's Kirito. Hang on I'm changing my name._

**Beater** has changed **Beater**'s name to **Skywalker.**

_Demon Princess: Hello Kazuto. Is Suguha coming on?_

_Skywalker: Not right now, she's at kendo practice. She does finish soon though._

_Skywalker: What's this all about anyway._

_Ninjago: That's what I wanna know._

_All Might Jr.: I'm waiting until everyone get's here._

**King of Hearts** has entered. Game over.

Checkmate! **White Queen** has joined the server.

_All Might Jr.: Sora, Shiro welcome!_

_King of Hearts: Hey guys._

_White Queen: Hi._

_Murakumo: You're as eloquent as ever Shiro._

_White Queen: *Nods head in agreement.*_

**Death Breath** joined the party.

_Blue Food Rules: Nico! What are you doing here?_

_Death Breath: Who is Nico? It's me, Ichigo._

_Blue Food Rules: Nico is my cousin. He's the son of Hades, god of the Underworld. We just call him Death Breath, or Zombie Dude._

**All Might Jr.** has changed **Death Breath**'s name to **Ginger Ninja.**

_All Might Jr.: Now no one will get confused._

_Superman 2.0: Hahaha!_

_Foxy Cleopatra: I think I'm going to bust a lung!_

_Big Foot: I'm crying!_

_Pumpkin Pete: I pronounce Izukuism as my new religion._

_Ginger Ninja: ... I hate you Izuku. _

_All Might Jr.: Love you too, Ichi._

**Muhammad Ali** has entered the ring!

_Muhammad Ali: I love these welcome messages! _

_Her Royal Highness: I see you are as vivacious as ever, Tifa._

_Muhammad Ali: Of course. Hey Izuku~, I missed you._

_All Might Jr.: Hi Tifa._

_Demon Princess: Such a ladies man, aren't you Izuku._

_All Might Jr.: You have no idea._

**Assassin's Creed** has appeared.

**Captain Japan** is here to save the day.

Welcome **Brynhildr's Slave**. We were expecting you.

_Text Addict: They're coming out of the woodworks now._

_All Might Jr.: I bet you 100¥ and a bag of chips that this is Tatsumi, Naofumi and Basara. Anyone wanna take the bet?_

_Captain Japan: Not a chance._

_Assassin's Creed: How is everyone?_

_Ninjago: Good._

_Foxy Cleopatra: A'ight _

_Puff the Magic Dragon: I love it how the killer assassin is asking about how our day is going. You're too nice to be an assassin, Tatsumi._

_Assassin's Creed: Just because I am an assassin, doesn't mean I can't ask you how you have been. I have feelings too._

Hey everyone, it's **Pizza Time**!

_All Might Jr.: What's going on, Pete?_

_Pizza Time: Nothing much, how's it HANGING?_

_Acro-Bat: You really did not just say that._

_Pizza Time: What? It's part of my charm._

_Big Foot: Is that what they are calling it these days._

_King of Hearts: Who else are we waiting on? Shiro and I need to get back into our game, or we will lose, and _『 』 _never lose._

_White Queen: Yeah._

It's dangerous to go alone, take **Lucky No. 10**!

_Lucky No. 10: Sup guys._

_Death Breath: What's going on, Ben._

_Lucky No. 10: Let's just say plumber training is brutal._

_Assassin's Creed: Wait, you have the most powerful weapon in your whole universe strapped to your wrist, and you spend your time cleaning out old pipes._

_Lucky No. 10: No, the Plumbers are an organisation who's objective is to fight intergalactic criminals._

_Assassin's Creed: Ahh._

Yay you made it, **Little Rookie**!

_Blue Food Rules: Hey Bell Boy._

_Little Rookie: Hi Percy, hey everyone._

A wild **The Very Best **appeared!

_The Very Best: Anyone want to talk about how perfectly that works?_

_All Might Jr. What's doing, Ashy Boy?_

_The Very Best: Don't call me that._

_Puff the Magic Dragon: Well I'm not calling you the 'very best'_

_All Might Jr.: Sorry Ash, but I have to do this._

**All Might Jr.** changed **The Very Best**'s name to **Kaminari's Master**

_Murakumo: I don't get it._

_All Might Jr.: Inside joke._

_Pizza Time: Other than Suguha, we are waiting for Luffy, Tooru, Touma and ..._

**Exhibitionist** has you in her sights!

_All Might Jr.: Hey Yoko!_

_Ginger Ninja: That's the name you're going for? Really?_

_Exhibitionist: Ironic coming from the one named _**Ginger Ninja.**

_Ginger Ninja: I didn't choose this name, Izuku did._

_Exhibitionist: Izu, I could hug you right now._

Ready player **Knockoff Asgardian.**

_Knockoff Asgardian: It's good to see the old band back together._

_Murakumo: Hey Tooru, now we are just waiting on Suguha, Luffy and Touma._

**Kendo Queen **online!

_Kendo Queen: Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, just had a quick shower after practice._

_Her Royal Highness: That is quite all right. We are still waiting on a couple others._

_Kendo Queen: Okay._

Avast ye scurvy dogs! **Rubber Band** has boarded!

_Rubber Band: Yo, what's up my people!_

_Superman 2.0: We are waiting on Touma so that Izuku will tell us why we are here._

_Blue Food Rules: What bad Luke do you think happened?_

_Blue Food Rules: Luck ^_

_Foxy Cleopatra: He is stuck in class because of a fight._

_Ninjago: Left his bag on the bus, with his phone inside._

_All Might Jr.: I bet he landed on his phone after he tripped over his roommate's cat, who was using his head as a chew toy because he hadn't bought groceries. He didn't get the groceries because he was running from a girl throwing lightning at him._

_Muhammad Ali: ... _

_Muhammad Ali: That was oddly specific._

_All Might Jr.: I have a feeling._

**Rotten Luck** has broken through the server.

_Rotten Luck: Sorry I'm late; I was dealing with some stuff._

_Brynhildr's Slave: Hey Touma, what happened this time._

_Rotten Luck: Well, after school, there was a chick chasing me trying to shock me. Because I was running from her, I forgot to buy groceries, which then made my roommate bite me. I couldn't see, so I tripped over her cat, and landed on my phone._

_All Might Jr.: Ha, called it!_

_Blue Food Rules: I swear you are an oracle._

_All Might Jr.: It's a gift._

_Captain Japan: How are you texting us if you don't have a phone. _

_Rotten Luck: I ran out before the underground mall closed down. _

_Pumpkin Pete: So now that we are all here, what's going on Izuku?_

_All Might Jr.: Well, since it is Christmas, I thought it would be a good idea to get the gang back together for a few days._

_Demon Princess: What a wonderful idea, I would love to see you Izu~. _

_Puff the Magic Dragon: What about the rest of us?_

_Demon Princess: You're still here?_

_Kendo Queen: How would this work exactly?_

_All Might Jr.: We can all meet up tomorrow at U.A. high._

_Rubber Band: You are at U.A.! What course?_

_All Might Jr.: Hero course obviously._

_Exhibitionist: Congratulations Izuku!_

_Skywalker: How did you get in?_

_All Might Jr.: Lots of luck._

_Rotten Luck: You wanna share some of that?_

_All Might Jr.: Anyway, how many of you would be able to make it tomorrow. _

_Pumpkin Pete: You know I'm in. _

_Blue Food Rules: Can we bring other people?_

_All Might Jr.: Sure, the more the merrier!_

_Blue Food Rules: Then let's do it._

_Her Royal Highness: I will consider gracing you with my presence._

_Superman 2.0: She's happy to go. Unfortunately, I am not able to attend; Master Roshi would kill me if I'm not training. However, I will be able to attend after Christmas if that is okay._

_Rubber Band: Same as Goku._

_Demon Princess: It is unfortunate that you will be late. I, however, am glad to come._

_Puff the Magic Dragon: I'll be there._

_Foxy Cleopatra: I'll be there._

_Puff the Magic Dragon: Not again!_

_Foxy Cleopatra: Not again!_

_Ninjago: I'm going to interrupt these two boneheads before they start insulting one another. I would love to go and see you Izuku-kun._

_Lucky No. 10: Sounds like a great time. Do you guys have a Mr. Smoothies in your universe?_

_Kaminari's Master: Don't know what that is, but I will be coming as well._

_Rotten Luck: Sure, I need a break anyway._

_Ginger Ninja: I will be looking after my sisters for the next few days, then Dad will back from the Clinic. I'll probably be there either on Christmas or the day after._

_Exhibitionist: I would love to come_

_Muhammad Ali: Same here. _

_Big Foot: Sounds like a blast!_

_Skywalker: Suguha and I can come. _

_Kendo Queen: ^_

_Acro-Bat: I think it is high time I had a break._

_Pizza Time: Yeah, I have a lot of vacation days lined up._

_Little Rookie: Sure thing, Izuku._

_Captain Japan: Yeah, sounds good._

_King of Hearts: I'll have to ask Tet to transport us there_

_White Queen: *Nods*_

_Text Addict: I'll have to ask God too._

_Knockoff Asgardian: It's so weird that you guys know gods._

_Blue Food Rules: You do know that I am the son of a god, right?_

_Knockoff Asgardian: That's different; your Dad isn't the all-powerful supreme lord of your world. And, yeah I'll be there._

_Blue Food Rules: It's no difference._

_Knockoff Asgardian: Whatever helps you sleep at night._

_Blue Food Rules: *Grumble* Stupid Tooru. *Grumble*_

_Brynhildr's Slave: I could use a break._

_Murakumo: And you know I'll be there._

_Assassins Creed: I'm sure Night Raid would like a couple days off._

_Captain Japan: Sure thing._

_All Might Jr.: So only Ichigo, Goku and Luffy are gonna be late. That's a lot more than I thought._

_Murakumo: You have such little faith, Izuku._

_Pumpkin Pete: So how did you get permission for this?_

_All Might Jr.: Well ... You see ..._

_Demon Princess: You haven't asked yet!_

_All Might Jr.: The principal will say yes._

_King of Hearts: How do you know that?_

_All Might Jr.: Because if there is one thing I know about our principal, it's that he is a sadistic son of a bitch who will do anything for personal entertainment._

_Captain Japan: Wow, tell us how you really feel._

_All Might Jr.: Well I'm off; I'll see you at U.A. high at around midmorning tomorrow._

Izuku turned of his phone as it buzzed with replying messages from his friends, and walked downstairs to join his friends.

Meanwhile: 10 minutes earlier

"Excuse me, everyone. I am just going to grab something from my room. You guys start without me." The crowd watched as Izuku walk up to the first floor. The first to speak was Kaminari.

"So what song are we playing next?"

"Umm it's Kaibara's turn."

Kaibara's choice was called **_What Am I_**, a CD that he found in the tribute case. "I wonder who this is too. 'To Momo, I knew I was falling the moment I looked inside your eyes'." Momo expression was a mix between surprise and embarrassment.

"I thought Midoriya already dedicated a song to Yaoyorozu; that 'I'll Save You' song." Shishida wondered.

Yui was the one to answer the hairy man's question, "He made more than one love song. This case is only one of the three tribute cases he has."

"Where are the others?" Mina asked with an excited glint in his eyes. She couldn't wait for to look through more CDs, hoping to find some more songs about herself.

"One is in Izuku's apartment, I don't know where the other one is."

"Oh damnit!"

"Can we please move on? I want to see Yaomomo squirm." Setsuna rubbed her hands together in anticipation, as Itsuka sighed and Momo's cheeks pinked slightly.

"I swear you find enjoyment in our suffering." Itsuka groaned.

"And so what if I do?"

Nezu nodded his head in agreement, "It is an enjoyable pass time."

"Whatever, just start the fucking music, you bastard extras."

**I met her on a Monday evening  
She was standing outside of the park and ride  
And I said, "Hey ma, where you been?"  
"Been looking for a woman like you for all my life"  
And she said, "Ohayō, talk to me  
"Before I have to leave"  
And one day we could be  
Maybe more than two lost souls just passing by**

**Knew I was falling when I looked inside your eyes  
She said, "I know you are, but what am I?"**

"You hear that, Yaomomo. If you had just been a little faster, you could have been dating Midori instead of Yui." Mina giggled, as she glanced at her raven-haired friend, who had a large smile on her face. Inside her mind however, Momo had snapped. She had been so close, SO CLOSE, to becoming Izuku's girlfriend. It was so infuriating! Momo had come to a conclusion; now that Yui had allowed all the girls to date Izuku she was going to make her move as soon as possible.

'This is my chance.'

**Tell me, have you seen a sunset  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night?  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin'  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**

**(Ah-ooh, ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)**

**Open the door to my apartment, we get in  
Kissin' on my neck and throw my jacket to the side  
I know your heart is beating quick  
And if you put your head on my chest hear the same in mine, yeah  
And we'll be making love  
Until the sun comes up  
But one day, maybe I  
I could put a ring on your finger before you change your mind, yeah**

At this moment Momo was blushing extremely red from the thought of being in bed with Izuku, with a slight trail of blood running from her nose. Honenuki waved his hand in front of her face, receiving no reply in return. "Well, Yaoyorozu's gone."

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, I can see where she is coming from. If Midori was talking about me and him in bed making love, I would be in the same position."

"Fucking mood." Kyoka deadpanned.

Kaminari decided to contribute to the conversation, "Makes me wonder how Midoriya would react to listening to this."

"Stupid Pikachu." Bakugo grunted in frustration at the blonde's idiocy, "Deku wrote the fucking song, of course he knows what he fucking said."

"So he really wishes to have sex with Yaomomo?" Toru asked.

"I guess so, Casper."

**Knew I was falling when I looked inside your eyes  
She said, "I know you are, but what am I?"**

**Tell me, have you seen a sunset  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night?  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin'  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**

**(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)**

**Tell me, have you seen a sunset  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night?  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin'  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply?  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**

**Tell me, have you seen a sunset (yeah)  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night? (Night)  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin' (hold you 'til the morning)  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**

"Hey Yui, may I please talk to you in the kitchen." The vice-rep of Class 1-A whispered quietly into Yui's ear. With her usual emotionless expression, the shorter girl nodded, and the duo made their way over to the kitchen to chat. It was at this moment that Izuku came back downstairs.

"So how many songs did you go through?"

"Only the one. What am I." Tetsutetsu replied, as he and Kirishima were in the middle of an arm-wrestle, stuck in a stalemate. Suddenly, a loud indistinguishable shout broadcasted from the kitchen. The audiences' gaze darted towards where the shout came from, to see an extremely embarrassed Momo, and Yui, still with her blank facial expression.

"Sorry!" The taller raven-haired girl called out, as everyone got back to what they were doing. There was yet another loud noise, this time it was Tetsutetsu's knuckle hitting the table as Kirishima jumped up, celebrating his second victory over the metal teen.

Izuku turned to the mammal in the room, "Principal Nezu, may I have a quick word with you?"

"Yes Midoriya. Please, lead the way." Izuku and Nezu walked to the corner of the room. "What was it you would like to speak to me about?"

"You remember the photo that was in 7 years. The one with all of my camp friends."

"I do recall, yes. What about it?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I kind of invited them to our world for Christmas. They are coming tomorrow to spend a few days with us, with friends."

Nezu looked thoughtful, scratching his chin with his paw, "Hmm, that does sound intriguing. Seems like a great source for entertainment. I'll allow it." Izuku sweatdropped at the fact that their principal seemed to be treating his life like it was a reality t.v show.

"Well, thank you, sir. I'll tell the others right now." The hybrid principal put a paw up to silence the verdant teen.

"Let's not tell the others. Let it be a surprise."

"You're a sick bastard, and I love it." The pair grinned widely, as they made their way to the rest of the audience, who was now seated.

"Next to choose is Sero." The tape user beamed, as he used his quirk to nab the first CD case on top of the tribute case. He pulled his tape, the CD flying into his hand. The CD case displayed an angel wing and a shotgun crossed into an 'x' shape. The black haired teen opened the case and read the inscription on the inside.

"'Dear Ibara, spending a day with you is like spending an eternity in heaven' **_Angel With A Shotgun_**. Wow, you sure do lay it on thick, don't you Midoriya."

"I just say what is on my mind." He shrugged, not noticing how Ibara stared at him with pink cheeks.

** (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)**

**Get out your guns, battles begun  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger**

**They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

"Kyaa, that is sooooo cute!" Toru squealed in delight, causing those around her to cover their ears in pain.

Izuku and Ibara blushed deeply, as they caught one another's gaze. They held their gaze for a few seconds, before turning away, their blushes coming back at full blast.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And major Tom, will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

"Who is this Major Tom?" Aoyama asked. He had never been a very academically gifted student.

Kyoka cleared her throat, "Major Tom is a fictional astronaut made up by David Bowie, a famous American singer from the pre-quirk era. He is referenced in most of his songs."

"Ah, thank you mademoiselle."

**They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight  
(Live, not just survive)**

**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

**They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

Izuku felt a slight tug on his shirtsleeve. He looked down to see Eri trying to get his attention. "Papa, can we go get ice-cream please?" She asked with a cute pout and her signature puppy-dog eyes. Izuku couldn't resist the adorableness, and immediately collapsed under the pressure.

"Sure Eri." Eri started bouncing around in delight. "Let me just call Mom so that she can drive the car here. Anyone else want to come? My shout." Multiple hands went up, as all the girls, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mirio, Shinso, Tokoyami, Iida and Todoroki agreed with the plan, while Bakugo just grunted. Izuku got out his phone, called his mother's number and waited for her to pick up. A couple seconds later, the buzzing stopped, and Inko could be heard through the phone.

"Izuku baby. How are you? I haven't seen you since yesterday." Izuku could hear the playful tone in her voice as clear as day, as well as a slight rustling in the background.

"Hey Mom, I'm doing alright, just about to go to Kiyoshi Mall for some ice-cream, and was going to ask if you could drop the car around."

"That actually works out perfectly. I'm about to meet up with Toshi for a date." Izuku turned to All Might, a hard glare in his eyes, as the former pro started to sweat profusely under his gaze.

"Really now, I had no idea. Anyway, I'll see you soon."

"Bye baby! I love you."

"Love you too Mom." Then he hung up. The verdant teen turned fully towards All Might, who was now quivering in his boots. "So," He started, arms crossed over his chest, "You are taking my mother out on a date."

"Y-yes sir." It was hilarious for the onlookers to watch as the all-powerful All Might shivered underneath the glare of a teenage boy.

"You will have her home by 10 at the latest and if I hear that she did not have a good time you answer to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I can't hear you!"

"AYY AYY CAPTAIN!"

"This is not the time for joking, young man."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Toshi looked sheepish, as he rubbed the back of his head. Aizawa was loving this, as he had his phone out recording the conversation, a big ass smile on his face.

Five minutes later, the revving of an engine could be heard from outside the dorm. Everyone quickly ran out to see a green Chevrolet Camaro roll up the driveway. They all raced to the car to see a short green haired woman step out. She was wearing a breath taking blue dress that reached down to her knees, her hair framing her face. She had minimal make-up on, but still looked beautiful. When All Might saw her, he coughed up blood at her magnificence.

"So this is the car you all wanted to see. 6.2-Litre V8 engine, 455 horsepower. A real beauty." Most of the guys were gawking over the mechanical beast. "However, it only has four seats, one for me, Eri and Yui, so only one other person can fit. Who will it be?" Before anyone could decide, Momo had already strapped herself into the back seat of the car, rendering any negotiations over. While none of the other girls were happy that Momo had taken the extra spot, they couldn't fault her initiative, as they would have done the same thing if they had thought about it.

"Well, I guess that's over."

"How are the rest of us getting there?"

Aizawa groaned from his sleeping bag. "I guess I can drive one of the school buses, but I better be getting a raise."

Izuku turned to his mother, bringing her into his embrace, "Have fun on your date. If he doesn't treat you like the queen you are, you tell me, okay?"

"Oh Izuku." Inko giggled, "You have nothing to be worried about."

"Okay, well, we'll see you guys later." Izuku said, as he, Yui and Eri got into the remaining seats. Izuku turned the engine on, as a low rumble sounded from the car, like a cat purring. Izuku put his foot down, and they were off, racing down the road doing one hundred and twenty.

"Fucking Deku, making me take the shitty bus. I'll kill the nerd." Bakugo grumbled as he boarded the bus that Aizawa had brought around the front of the dorms. It took the rest of the students half an hour to get to the mall, where Izuku and his group were waiting out the front.

"Took you long enough." Izuku bantered.

Kaminari threw his hands into the air in exasperation, "Sorry we don't all own our own cars. We are merely feeble peasants below you."

"Stop carrying on, Jamming Whey. I'm hungry." Kyoka jabbed the blonde with her ear jacks, as she walked through the entrance with everyone else. They continued walking for another few minutes before arriving at the ice-creamery. The large group crowded the small store, causing the owner to go wide-eyed in surprise.

"Okay, Eri what would you like?"

Eri put her hands against the glass, as she tried to decide which flavour she would like. One flavour caught her eye immediately, "Candy cane!" She shouted excitedly.

"Okay one candy cane ice-cream. What about you guys?" Everyone began to shout their orders, while the storeowner hastily wrote down the choices on a piece of paper, as to not forget.

"And I'll just have a mint choc chip thanks."

"The order should be ready soon sir. That will be ¥5,681." Izuku handed over the necessary amount, as well as a small tip, which caused a grin to crawl onto the owner's face. The large group enjoyed there ice-creams, as they walked around the mall.

Momo walked up to Izuku, head bowed slightly, "Hey Midoriya..."

"Yaoyorozu, what did I say about my name?"

"That I should call you Izuku. But I also asked you to call me by my given name as well."

"Alright Momo, what can I help you with." He replied, eating the last bite of ice cream from his cone, before finishing the cone itself.

"Yes, that." She took a deep breath, "I was wondering if..." Momo was once again interrupted, not by Izuku, but by a swirling black mist suspended in the air above them. Izuku dropped into a fighting stance, soon followed by the other students. Out of the portal, a multitude of villains dropped to the floor, then a girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails and a crazed smile, a man with patched skin, and finally a white haired adult with hands covering his arms, torso and face. Then the swirling mist turned into a well-dressed, man-shaped mist form. People started to flee in panic as the villains laughed menacingly, while the white-haired man moved to the front of the group.

"Ah, Izuku Midoriya. Fancy meeting you here."

"Shigaraki!" Izuku practically growled, placing a protective hand against Eri's chest, gently pushing her behind himself.

Toga waved her arms around wildly, hands wrapped tightly around a pair of red stained knives. She had a crazed look on her face as she smiled creepily at Izuku, "Izuku Baby! Have you missed me? Cause I have missed you!"

Izuku face contorted into a look of disgust, as he continued to push Eri towards the crowd of students behind him. "There is absolutely no fucking way I would ever miss you, you fucked up bitch!" Most of the onlookers turned to him in shock; never had they heard the green-haired teen sound so furious, nor had they heard him swear, especially not in front of Eri.

'I hope Kyoka hears me.' He thought as he whispered quietly, "Kyoka." The only indication that she heard him was the change of her gaze from the villains to himself. He continued to whisper, "Take Eri, Shinso, Hagakure and Momo, and start evacuating the civilians. We will distract the villains." Kyoka nodded, before pulling the other three mentioned people, and racing off in the other direction.

"Ah, what a reunion. I have truly missed this. However, this is game over for you."

"Not yet Shigaraki. Kacchan, I need mood music." Bakugo whipped out his phone and pressed play on his music folder. A ballet tune started to play, confusing everyone around. Izuku turned to Bakugo looking incredulous.

"Really Kacchan?"

"Hey fuck you Deku, it's soothing." Bakugo shouted in return, as he pressed on his phone again. This time, rock music blasted from the phone in his hand.

"Better."

**Listen up**

**There's not a moment to spare**

**It's quite a drop from the top**

**So how you feeling down there**

**It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality**

**Caught, stuck, here with your enemies**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Tearing us all apart**

**Where did you think you could go?**

**'Cause everyone already knows**

**It's 20 to 1**

**Yeah, so you better run**

As Izuku sung, he began to circle the villains, clicking his fingers to the beat. The villains were so confused, "What the fuck are they doing?" Dabi questioned aloud.

"Should we stop them Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked, about to envelop the group of heroes-in-training in his mist.

Shigaraki held up a wrinkly hand, "Wait. I want to see what happens."

**You got the world on its knees**

**You're taking all that you please**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me**

**You like the burden we bare**

**You love the hate that we share**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me but enemies!**

**Enemies**

By this point, Izuku had made it all the way around the villains, still with a sly grin on his face. What the villains hadn't noticed was a) Kyoka's group had successfully rescued most of the civilians in the mall, and were now contacting the pros, and b) the remaining student's had now encircled the villains and were waiting for the right time to strike.

**You started something that you just couldn't stop**

**You turn the ones that you love**

**Into and angry ass mob**

**And the one, last, wish is that you pay for it**

**And there's no way you're getting out of this**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Tearing us all apart**

**Where did you think you could go?**

**'Cause everyone already knows**

**It's 20 to 1**

**Yeah, so you better run**

**You got the world on its knees**

**You're taking all that you please**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me**

**You like the burden we bare**

**You love the hate that we share**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me but enemies!**

**Enemies!**

**Enemies!**

**Where did you think you could go**

Izuku decided to mock Shigaraki by sticking both fingers up at him, and doing a small dance where he was standing. Shigaraki started to scratch his neck in anger, before beginning to move towards the still dancing teen. The only reason he didn't charge was because Kurogiri was holding his shoulder to stop him from doing anything reckless. All they could do was stand and watch as Izuku mocked them.

**'Cause everyone already knows**

**It's 20 to 1**

**Yeah, so you better run**

**You got the world on its knees**

**You're taking all that you please**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me**

**You like the burden we bare**

**You love the hate that we share**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me**

**You got the world on its knees**

**You're taking all that you please**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me**

**You're like the burden we bare**

**You love the hate that we share**

**You want more**

**But you'll get nothing from me but enemies!**

**Enemies!**

**Enemies!**

Shigaraki waited for something to happen, but when nothing did, he simply laughed, "What were you trying to accomplish?"

Izuku smirked in return, "A distraction." Shigaraki froze, as he started to notice that there was no one around other than his villains and the heroes. "You were so focused on my awesome dance moves, that you forgot about everyone else. By now the mall has been evacuated of all civilians, and the pros have been called. Face it _Shimura_, you've lost."

At the mention of his former name, Shigaraki began to shake violently, while he scratched his neck, drawing blood. Though the hand on his face hid his expression, it was clear that he was beyond furious.

"Enough! League of Villain; ATTACK!" The moment the last words left his mouth, the villains advanced, dangerous grins on their faces as they activated their quirks.

"Plus Ultra!" The heroes yelled, as they charged the villains, meeting them in the middle for a clash of the ages. Explosions, bullets and beams of all types were being thrown around. Izuku was currently engaged with Shigaraki, as he dodged a punch to the stomach, jumping over Shigaraki and slamming his foot into the villains back, sending him flying into a kiosk stand. Shigaraki began to get up, pulling a bunch of random objects of his body that were once on the kiosk stand.

Before Izuku could follow the attack up, a knife whizzed past his head, cutting off a lock of his hair. He spun around to find Toga standing a few feet from his position, twiddling a second knife between her fingers. "You are so cute Izuku. But you would be even cuter with a little more blood." She dashed towards the green-haired teen, knife moving erratically to try to confuse him. Izuku used 5% of One For All to stomp on the ground, causing the earth to shake in his immediate vicinity. The miniature quake caused Toga to jump. This was her downfall however, as Izuku used Black Whip to snag her foot, and slammed her into the ground multiple times. By the end of the attack, Toga was knocked unconscious, bleeding heavily from a cut above her eye, as well as several broken ribs and a fractured femur. Izuku turned towards Shigaraki once more, but could not see him in the wreckage that he had left him in. He was instead standing beside a unharmed Kurogiri, who had not yet participated in the fight.

Looking around, Izuku found to his delight, that his friends had dealt with the majority of the villains, leaving only Dabi, who was fighting fire with fire against Todoroki, Kurogiri and Shigaraki. Shigaraki looked as if he was going to explode, but then he chuckled menacingly, causing a shiver to ride up the spines of the heroes. "This isn't game over, heroes. We will be the victors. Dabi, we are leaving." Dabi quickly dodged out of the way of an icicle shot by Todoroki, before "Here is a parting gift." He yelled, as he reached out towards one of the pylons holding up the roof. Once his hand touched the pillar, the concrete started to disintegrate. The mall began to rumble, as the pillar gave way. Shigaraki laughed as Kurogiri used his quirk to transport the villains to another location.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here!" Izuku shouted out above the noise of the building crumbled around them. The group of heroes bolted for the exit. As they were leaving, Izuku heard a whimper. His head swivelled around quickly, trying to discern where the noise came from. About fifteen meters to his left, a little boy and girl, both around the age of middle schoolers, were trying to drag their mother out from underneath a chunk of the wall that had collapsed on the woman. Izuku had to make a split second decision.

Outside, Kyoka and her group were waiting for the rest of their peers, hopefully dragging a couple dozen villains along with them. When they heard the sickening sound of concrete and steel scraping and distorting, it was a surprise for them to see the building collapse. There was a moment of panic when they thought their friends weren't going to make it, when they appeared at the entranceway, a few with scrapes and bruises, most likely from the fighting. They had just made it out of the mall when the roof fell, crushing the rest of the structure.

As the dust settled, everyone looked around, out of breath from the battle and running for their lives. Most of the civilians were awestruck from the display of heroism, and soon began to cheer and applaud the heroes-in-training. The heroes were grinning wildly at their first successful mission without pro supervision. Then Eri brought it all down with one sentence that filled everyone with dread.

"Where's Papa?"

The heroes went wide-eyed, and began searching amongst their ranks for the green-haired teen. When they couldn't find him, their gaze slowly turned to the wreckage. Their panic turned to horror; there were no words for how shocked they were. Most of the girls had started crying, as they mourned the loss of their potential boyfriend. The guys just stood still, rooted to their spots, unable to comprehend what was occurring. Eri and Yui were the most affected. Eri had burst into tears, hugging Yui tightly, as the raven-haired girl also cried over her boyfriend.

"Deku." Bakugo whispered quietly. How could this happen? Though he didn't like to admit it, Izuku had become stronger than Bakugo. He had earned his respect as a warrior, a man, and most importantly a friend.

As the heroes continued to bawl their eyes out, something miraculous happened. The ruins began to shake, as a large part of the broken ceiling began to rise off the ground. The teens were quick to investigate, and what they found shocked them all. Holding up a piece of concrete the size of a five trucks, was Izuku, glowing with green electricity, as he stood over a huddled-up family of three. With a pained shout, Izuku used his increased strength to throw the slab of concrete behind him, sending a large tremor through the earth as it hit another part of the ruins.

Izuku smiled tiredly, as he shouted,

"Fear not, because I am here!"

The use of All Might's motto broke the trance of his friends, as they all engulfed him in a large embrace, as the crowd behind them cheered even louder, camera flashes going off like stars in the night's sky.

Moments later, the rescue crews and some pro-heroes arrived at the scene. The ambulance was tending to Izuku, who had broken his arms from going over his 20% limit when lifting the concrete. While the doctor went to work, the policemen were taking the statements of him and his friends.

Yui made her way to Izuku. When she reached him, she slapped his face hard, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Izuku was a little dazed from the sudden kiss. "Don't you ever do anything like that again."

"You know I can't promise that, Yui." Yui looked down, before Izuku used the remaining strength in his arm to grab Yui's chin, and tilt it up, forcing her to face him. "I promise you that I'll always come back." He finished lovingly.

It was around eight when they finally got back home. The first thing that Izuku did was go and visit Recovery Girl to get his arms fixed properly. By the time he got to the dorm, he was exhausted. He excused himself to go to bed, Eri already in his bed sleeping when he walked into his room. He stripped down, and got into a pair of pyjama shorts. He was about to crawl into bed, when a knock at the door stopped him. Izuku walked over to the door and opened it, finding Momo standing in the doorway, dressed in shorts and a short-sleeved shirt that said 'Creati' on the front.

"Momo, what can I do for you?" He asked, confused why she was here.

Momo shuffled from foot to foot, her face tinted pink. "Um Izuku, I came to ask you if I could..." She spoke the last part of her sentence so quietly, Izuku couldn't make out what she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I wanna stay with you tonight!" She shouted, before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Izuku's eyes went as large as dinner plates, and his cheeks achieved the same redness as Momo's. "I even asked Yui for permission" she added.

**_Flashback_**

Yui and Momo arrived in the kitchen, where Momo suddenly found her shoes much more interesting. "So what would you like?"

"I would like your permission." Momo's vague statement confused the shorter girl.

"For what?"

"To sleep with Izuku tonight." Yui's blank expression did not change, as she continued to stare at the raven-haired vice-rep.

"I did not think you were that bold, Yaomomo. Even Izuku and I haven't done that yet." Momo's face lit up as red as her hero suit.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She shouted, as everyone else stared at the duo strangely. "Sorry!" Then she whispered to Yui, "I meant stay in the same bed as him."

Yui looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds before nodding her head, "I'm okay with it." Momo had a relieved look on her face. She was half expecting Yui to say no, or refuse to let anyone else sleep with Izuku. She knew that Yui wasn't the type of person to go back on her word, but Momo couldn't help being paranoid.

"So, shall we re-join the others?" Yui gestured to the living room. Momo smiled,

"Yes, lets."

**_End of Flashback_**

Izuku stared at Momo, "Momo, you don't have to ask permission. Even though this is all really crazy, one of the rules was that there was no hierarchy."

"I know but I was worried."

Izuku reached out cradled Momo's cheek in his hand, causing her to blush. Izuku had to admit that she looked even more beautiful and radiant when she blushed, "You have nothing to worry about, I will always be here." He gestured to the open doorway, "So do you want to come inside, or are we gonna stay out here all night?"

He pulled Momo inside by the hand, gently drawing her closer to himself, as he fell onto the bed. Momo felt Izuku wrap one of his arms around her waist, while the other one lay beneath her head. Momo's hands were on his chest, feeling his muscular body underneath her fingertips. Izuku drew her closer, as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. It had only been a few seconds before he could hear the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat, as she quickly fell asleep against his body. Izuku smiled as he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Momo." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

Not noticing the small smile that crept onto her face.

**_Omake:_**

RWBYverse:

Jaune Arc was super excited. He couldn't wait to see Izuku and the rest of his friends from camp. Jaune was currently staring at a picture from his wallet of Izuku, Percy, Touma and himself, as they laughed when Touma slipped over a pile of mud, dragging Percy with him. The photo was the only thing keeping him from losing his lunch on the bullhead ride.

"Who's that Lover Boy?" Jaune jumped in fright, as Yang Xiao Long, fellow classmate and member of his sister team, Team RWBY, begun to laugh at him.

"Haha Yang, very funny."

"So who is it?"

"These are my friend's from camp. The black haired one covered in mud is Touma Kamijo, the other black haired one with the green eyes is Percy Jackson and the green-haired one is named Izuku Midoriya. These are a couple of my friends from summer camp. It's Izuku's universe that we are going to now."

"So how does this party call thingy work, Fearless Leader?" An energetic orange-haired girl shouted from her place on another man's back.

"Particle transporter, Nora, and I don't actually know. You would have to ask Izuku, he knows so much more about it than I do."

Yang's eyes lit up in mirth, "So this Izuku kid is a giant nerd."

"Yeah, I guess so. He is really smart, and loves superheros."

"Sounds like a horrible mixture between Ruby and Weiss." An indignant shout of 'Hey' was heard, when a short black and red-haired girl and a white-haired girl glared at Yang.

Yang smirked, "Blake agrees, don't you Blake?"

"I'm staying out of this." The comment came from a teen girl with raven black hair spoke from behind her book.

Before the group of girls could start arguing, another female entered the cabin from the cockpit. Her red hair flowed down her back, as she sat down next to Jaune, "The pilot said we will be at our destination in two hours."

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune gave Pyrrha a wide smile, causing the girl to go as red as her hair.

"Look Renny, a flock of birds!" Nora shouted out.

"Nora, those are clouds." Said the man, whose back Nora was currently perched on. Jaune looked down at the picture once more. 'We're coming Izuku.'


	8. Important Notice, Not Abandoning!

Hello one and all!

Thank you for all your comments and reviews, I loved reading them. I apologise for not updating in such a long time. No I am not giving up on the story, or any hiatus, just wasn't able to write.

The reason is because I was kinda, sorta banned from fanfiction. I may have gotten into a fight with another dude online, and been reported. Mind you, it wasn't my fault. Let me tell you why. As usual, after every chapter, I read the comments for song suggestions and to see what you think of the story. As I'm reading through, I come upon this one comment that said 'Important Suggestion.' I will not say who sent it, as I don't want to be reported again, but what this guy pretty much said was "Can you rewrite this story to be Tododeku?" Obviously I said no, because I wasn't going to redo my whole story. This guy then proceeded to call me a homophobe and a "sorry excuse for a human-being."

This is what bugs me. As a straight, heterosexual male, I have no experience or desire to write about homosexual content. This in no way makes me a homophobe. I have nothing against the LGBTQ community. I have two gay friends, a bi friend, and a transgender friend (She hasn't told us yet, but we kind of figured it out.) I work in an area that is very supportive of homosexual relationships. What bugs me is when people like this try and push their ideals onto me. I'm all for same-sex marriage and all that, but don't tell me what to do with MY story. I worked hard for this shit; so don't tell me that my story sucks because I won't make it into yaoi.

The second thing I need to address is the issue of the last chapter. I have been receiving a multitude of different comments about the content of the chapter, mostly about the direction the story is heading. Some people are excited about the anime crossover, while others would rather not 'smother their steak with sauce,' whatever that meant. So I have a solution: I'm splitting the story in two. In one version I will explore what would happen if Izuku's friends came to the My Hero universe, in the other I will explore what will happen if they don't show up. That way, everyone is happy.

Now that I'm back, the next chapter should be out in the next couple weeks. See you all then.


End file.
